


Knives and Blooms

by mahbbys



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 1890s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Autumn, Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Classical Music, Developing Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gothic, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Plays the Piano, Lucifer Morningstar is the Devil (Lucifer TV), Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Murder Mystery, POV Chloe, POV Chloe Decker, Partnership, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Puns & Word Play, References to Canon, References to Shakespeare, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Suspense, Theft, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/pseuds/mahbbys
Summary: The night Miss Chloe Decker meets Lord Lucifer Morningstar at a ball is the night her whole world turns upside down.---This is part gothic romance, part mystery, part Noël Coward play, & part Jane Austen novel, with Shakespeare quotes, random historical trivia, & most of my favorite fanfic tropes thrown in for good measure. This is a true AU - this does not exist in the actual 1890s of our world, hence 'historical inaccuracies.'Most importantly - Lucifer has curls.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker & John Decker, Chloe Decker & Penelope Decker, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 396
Kudos: 324





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags are subject to change as the story progresses so as not to immediately spoil anything. This includes character tags. Archive warnings won't change - there are some blood/violence/horror elements but canon-typical and they won't be described in gruesome detail - think creepy and dark episode, not explicit slasher flick.
> 
> This is technically a WIP but the whole thing is fully plotted and it's already over 30k written.

The warm glow of the lamps and candles caused the whole ballroom to shimmer. Light bounced off gilded mirrors, drink glasses, and tailored gowns, as Chloe Decker moved through the crowd in a daze. The whole spectacle was like something from a dream, and she was still in awe. It was a cool night with a hint of autumn in the air, but inside, with the fires lit and the sheer number of bodies, it was more than pleasantly warm. It was her first visit to the estate house Lux Ruina, and so far it had not disappointed. The cold blue-grey of the foreboding stones which made up the exterior of the building belied the lush beauty and comfort of the interior.

Chloe ran her hands down the sides of her blue gown, nervously. Even as dazzling and mesmerizing as the affair was, her mood was laced with uncertainty from being so far out of her usual element. She kept scanning the party-goers for a friendly face, but it was in vain. Her parents were only a few steps away, but she’d quickly grown tired of their conversations with various aristocrats and she was hoping to wander off with a friend. 

She was glancing from face to face again, when the crowd parted slightly and she caught her first glimpse of that evening’s host, Lord Morningstar.

She couldn’t help but suck in a breath as the rest of the room practically dimmed at the sight of him. She’d heard all sorts of stories about the man, of course, but they moved in different circles so she’d never had the pleasure of seeing him from any closer than a few hundred yards. Now, 30 feet away, there was no mistaking him or his status. The black of his jacket was like a piece of a moonless night sky had dropped into the golden glow of the party to wrap around him, and he stood with the air of a man who could have arranged just such a thing to happen. The handful of people inside his orbit at that moment seemed genuinely entranced with him, not the usual faux reverence she’d seen some men of status receive. It made her even more curious.

The crowd shifted again and he disappeared from her view as quickly as he’d been revealed. She felt a slight dip of disappointment. It would have been interesting to watch him; to piece together how much of what she’d heard was true and how much was myth. 

A hand caught her arm and she let out a small gasp as she turned to see who was beside her, smiling warmly when she realized it was her friend Ella.

“Chloe!” Ella exclaimed. The two embraced briefly before taking a few steps further away from the musicians to hear one another better.

“It’s so good to see you,” Chloe said, still holding one of Ella’s hands.

“And you! Chloe, you look so beautiful!” Ella let out a short laugh and leaned closer to Chloe’s ear. “I can’t believe we’re inside of Lux Ruina. This place is incredible.”

Chloe nodded. “It’s…overwhelming,” Chloe said, laughing, “but in a good way.”

“It’s absolutely stunning! I never imagined the inside would be like this, even after all the renovations. It’s so… spooky, on the outside, you know?”

Chloe nodded again. “I thought the same.”

“Anyway, I can’t stay and chat, I’ve got to get back to my abuelita before she sends my brothers on a search party.” Ella rolled her eyes. “But I saw you and wanted to give you a hug.”

Before Chloe knew what was happening, she was being embraced again, and it startled a laugh out of her. “I will always take an Ella hug.”

Ella grinned at her and kissed her cheek. “Find me again before you leave? If you can.”

“Of course.”

Ella gave a quick nod and was gone. Chloe was still smiling, glad for even a brief respite from her nerves, when she opted to rejoin her parents. She recognized Grey Cooper, an actor friend of her mother’s from the theatre. The other man, she soon learned, was Carmen Grant, a wealthy businessman who dealt in antiquities. He had apparently just finished a tour giving lectures on ancient artifacts.

“Who would have thought you could make more money talking about old things than you can selling them directly!” The man laughed around his cigar. “The biggest draw is discussion of mythical weapons of course. People love a good story about power, whether it’s true or not. We sold out venues in Philadelphia, Chicago, Niagara Falls. All over the Northeast.”

Grey gave a smile that Chloe thought made him look like a marionette puppet. “Nothing that would compare to those our dear Mrs. Penelope Decker can sell out, I’m sure.”

Chloe managed not to roll her eyes, but she did tune out the next few things Grey said as she took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. She realized her mother was talking and attempted to catch up.

“– is what makes the theatre so important,” Penelope, Chloe’s mother, was saying as Chloe took a sip of her drink.

“I agree, the theatre is a terribly important part of human culture.” 

Chloe, Penelope, and the others all turned at the sleek sound of the voice.

“Ah, Lord Morningstar!” John Decker exclaimed. 

The event’s host now stood before them, taller than all present, and dressed immaculately. His onyx coat, tailored to a perfect fit, contrasted starkly against the bright white of his shirt and his waistcoat's deep crimson. Chloe hadn’t realized before that the collar of his shirt was without an ascot or tie. She assumed it must be the European style. In further flaunting of fashionable norms, he was neither clean shaven nor bearded, but had a dark scruff that made him stand out even more from the other men. His hair was a mess of barely contained curls, and there was a faint dark line under his lower lashes as if he was wearing eye paint. 

A whirlwind of introductions were made, though the gentleman seemed to have already had an idea of who they all were with the exception of Chloe. When her father introduced her mother, Lord Morningstar was definitely familiar with her work on the stage. 

“Ah! Anyone with any sense of talent is well-acquainted with Penelope Decker and her performances. I must say, your turn in ‘the Scottish play’ summer before last is one of my favorite theater experiences.” Penelope preened at the attention.

Finally, last of all due to her status, it was Chloe’s turn to be introduced. “And Lord Morningstar, allow me to introduce my daughter, Miss Chloe Decker.”

Chloe was a bit shocked by the way Lord Morningstar made such direct eye contact with her. She was used to either a below the neck leer or dismissiveness from men of his status. He bent his head towards her in greeting.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Decker,” he said softly. His deep brown eyes conveyed a sincerity Chloe had not expected, though a bit of flirtation was there. If this was how he greeted someone like her, she thought it was no wonder people of more importance were so enamored with him. Factor in the money and title, and the number of stories circulating about him made sense even before you considered that he was good looking as well.

He held her gaze a fraction of a second longer than was proper, but Chloe barely noticed - as her attention was almost immediately pulled by the strange woman who had come up beside him.

She was dressed in maroon, with black accents, in what looked almost like the shell of a dress – from the back it would look as any of the other ladies’ gowns, but from the front the hemline was scandalously high and would have exposed her entire bottom half to the world if it weren’t for the pants she was clad in beneath it.

Chloe could feel the people around her also tense at the woman’s appearance by the Lord’s side, including, it seemed, Lord Morningstar himself.

“Ah. Mazikeen.” Lord Morningstar downed the remains of the drink he held and only then glanced at the woman.

“Pardon me, ladies,” he bent in an apologetic way towards the group. “Gentlemen,” he said with a bow of his head. “Mazikeen runs the household for me, so I’m afraid it seems I must take care of some hosting duties.” He smiled, and Chloe sensed some of the tension in those around her ease.

He looked directly at Chloe then. “I do hope to see you all again,” he said. His tone was courteous, but Chloe sensed an undercurrent there and it confused her. Then he and the strange woman apparently called Mazikeen were heading at a quick pace into the crowd and were gone.

“Well,” Penelope said breathily. “Our host certainly knows how to make an impression,” she laughed to the group.

\--

Chloe stood at the edge of the party, not far from where the open windows led onto a balcony. She sensed movement to her left and looked over to see familiar faces. Daniel strode up to her, his fiancé Charlotte at his arm, and Chloe felt a rush of anxiety.

“Good evening, Miss Decker,” Daniel greeted her. She still wasn’t fully used to him not calling her Chloe as often. “You remember Miss Charlotte Richards?”

Chloe gave them a tight lipped smile. “Of course. How are you both?”

“Doing well,” Charlotte said, smiling at Daniel. “And how are you?”

“Fantastic!” Chloe hoped she sounded as carefree as she was trying to be, and not as tense as she was. She held her nearly empty glass with both hands in front of her waist. “How is the wedding planning going?”

“Beautifully.” Charlotte smiled. “We’re hoping to speak to Lord Morningstar about a business proposal that will set us up to marry next spring rather than waiting another year.” 

Chloe nodded and gave a small smile in return. “Wonderful.”

“Well, I’ve promised Charlotte another dance. It was good seeing you.”

“You as well.” Chloe remembered herself and added, “Both of you.”

The couple left and tension that she hadn’t even realized was making itself at home there escaped from Chloe’s shoulders. She downed what little was left of her drink in a quick gulp and set the empty glass on a nearby table. She turned back to the crowd and let out a deep sigh.

The event was still gorgeous, and the hint of cool breeze that kept wandering over her skin from outside was lovely, but some of the shine of the night had begun to dull for Chloe. She remembered now why she so rarely came to big social events like this anymore. It was even easier to feel alone in a crowd.

“Miss Decker?” A sultry voice came from her right. Chloe gasped and grabbed at her skirt.

“Oh! Lord Morningstar.” Chloe smoothed the skirt of her dress again. “Forgive me, I didn’t see you there.”

“No, please, forgive me. I didn’t mean to alarm you.” He smiled down at her. “I, um, noticed you were without a beverage.” He looked down to a full champagne flute that he offered over to her. “And what kind of host would I be to leave a guest without a drink in hand?” he joked, an easy smirk on his lips.

Chloe huffed out a small laugh as she took the glass. “Thank you. But I don’t think your hosting abilities are in question,” she said, gesturing at the party going on around them, at its height with dancing and laughing all around. “It’s all quite lovely.”

“Quite lovely,” he repeated. Chloe turned to see his brown eyes still on her with his full attention. Her skin flushed hot with the realization. He cleared his throat and looked to the party before taking a sip of his own drink – whiskey, Chloe guessed from the look of it.

Lord Morningstar frowned and looked back at her. “But you aren't having a particularly good time, I daresay...”

Chloe gave him a shocked expression and began to hurriedly apologize, but he held up a hand.

“I only mean to ask, is there anything I can do to improve your night?” More stiffly, he added, “As host.”

“Um. I mean no offense, Lord Morningstar, but…”

“Please, call me Lucifer, Miss Decker. I’d rather not be called Lord here on...well, I prefer less formality when I’m in the States.” He gave her a tight smile.

“Oh.” Chloe was more than a bit thrown by that, but she didn’t want to offend him any further. “Well, um… _ Lucifer _ , I doubt I’m worth spending the time trying to impress. You have far more important guests.” She gestured again to the party around them, which she knew included political figures and people with much higher status than herself.

He hummed in reply, nodding as he glanced to the scene before them, then eyed her again. “They all seem to have the courtesy to enjoy themselves immensely, too _ , unlike you, _ ” he quipped.

Chloe tensed, but caught the gleam of his eye and his teasing expression. “Maybe it’s just because I needed another drink,” she joked before taking a sip of her champagne. He smirked a bit more and raised his eyebrow at her. Something about having his attention made her bold.

“Or maybe, I could use some better company?” The words came tumbling out of her mouth before her brain could stop them.

Lucifer grinned. “My ‘far more important guests’ are much too busy having fun to be companionable. I wouldn’t mind some company, either.” He clinked the rim of his drink glass against hers.

“Balcony?” he asked, gesturing for her to proceed before him.

She lifted her skirts with one hand as she took the two small steps up from the main floor onto the stone balcony. As she passed the threshold from the warm and lively, honey-colored party to the cool dark of the outdoors, a mild shiver went through her. Her eyes adjusted to the slight change in light. There was a carved semicircular bench to the left of the doorway, facing the stone railing that wrapped from the right of the doorway all the way around the balcony. The balcony itself was longer than she'd expected as it took up four windows worth of space as well as the several feet between the two pairs of windows. A matching bench sat on the opposite side.

No other party guests had ventured this far from the music and carousing, so they had the balcony to themselves. She glanced back at her new companion as he darkened the doorway with his considerable height before motioning for her to make herself comfortable on the bench.

She stayed near the door. "Oh, I'd prefer to remain standing, but thank you."

"Very well." He smiled at her before glancing out at the night around them. "It's gotten cooler." 

"Yes. Autumn will be here fully before we know it."

He nodded. A look crossed his face that Chloe couldn't read. "That man, earlier…"

Chloe looked at him with confusion. "Man?"

Lucifer's face softened as he caught sight of her lack of understanding. "Before I came to offer you a drink, I noticed you speaking with a man and woman." He lifted a brow as if in question.

Chloe stayed silent.

"Dull looking chap? Anyway, it appeared you knew him, yet you seemed... uncomfortable at his presence."

Chloe looked away to the revelers inside and took a sip of her drink. The last thing she wanted was to air tawdy business to a man such as Lord Morningstar.

"I don’t mean to overstep, Miss Decker. I only want to know if I've invited someone into my home that has done something to make my other guests uncomfortable."

Chloe's eyes immediately met Lucifer's again. "No! No, no nothing so… Nothing like that, at all, I assure you. Dan… uh, Mr. Espinoza has done nothing wrong."

Lucifer seemed to accept that, but Chloe remembered what Charlotte had said about a business proposal. She wouldn't have them lose out on anything because of her.

Chloe steeled herself. "Mr. Espinoza and I were betrothed a while back. It...wasn't meant to be. And while I have no hard feelings against him, I must admit I feel quite awkward in situations that require speaking to him and his new fiancee, Miss Richards. Nothing more than that, believe me."

Lucifer studied her, with something like amusement. His voice was husky when he spoke again. "Well, Miss Decker, whilst I don't know the particulars, may I say, that from my brief encounter with you - whatever the reason, it would seem it was his loss, not yours."

Chloe's breath hitched at the compliment, but more so at the earnestness of it. She could only meet Lucifer's dark eyes for a moment before examining her drink again. She took a small sip and let the bubbles tease at her tongue as she lifted her eyes enough to observe again his lack of tie. The noticeable difference in his fashion made her think back to the woman from before.

Curiosity overwhelmed her embarrassment and Chloe met his eye again. "We were sorry to see your duties pull you away earlier. I'm sure my mother would have enjoyed listening to further glowing reviews from a traveled gentleman such as yourself."

Lucifer chuckled and stepped closer to her before angling himself toward the railing and leaning on the stone with his forearms. "Yes, I must apologize again for the rude interruption. Mazikeen is, well, Mazikeen. Her loyalty and duty to me are her first priorities and come before any decorum." He looked at Chloe again, and from the new angle she could see better the mischievous glint that seemed to permanently be present in the warm darkness of his eyes. 

"I hope the small crowd wasn't too scandalized by my sudden departure."

"No more than by your sudden arrival," Chloe teased, in a nonchalant voice.

Lucifer let loose a quick laugh and Chloe felt a warmth run through her at the sound. Who was she to have a man like this finding mirth in her words?

"I don't think I dare ask what they made of Mazikeen's sudden arrival." 

He must have caught a look that passed over Chloe's face, because he grinned conspiratorially at her. "Miss Decker! I don't think I  _ need _ ask now."

She blushed, but he just kept smiling at her. "Her dress is a bit more fashionable than I think these social circles are accustomed to." 

Chloe knew she was speaking out of turn, and was likely to offend, but she felt like the two of them had entered their own little bubble when they'd stepped into the balcony. That coupled with the champagne, which she wasn't used to, had her feeling far bolder than usual. She risked a glance at Lucifer, and relaxed when she found he was still smirking, obvious delight showing across his face.

"Too fashionable even for  _ you _ ?” He tilted his body a little more toward hers and appeared to study her. “You seem an intelligent, modern woman." 

"I've never seen anything like it," she admitted, not quite answering the question.

"Mm," he murmured, his eyes scanning her face before returning her gaze. "Well, it's difficult to fight in a ball gown, even for Maze. I wouldn't want my bodyguard to be at a disadvantage."

"She - You have a female bodyguard?"

He must have noticed her incredulous look, because he bristled slightly. "I don't lie, Miss Decker. Point of pride."

"No, I've just…"

"Never seen anything like that either?" he asked, chuckling.

"I can't say as I have." Chloe was dumbfounded by the whole idea.

"I can guarantee you've never seen anything like Maze, full stop," he said quietly, before downing a swig of his whiskey. His brows knit into a line and he raised a bit to look at her more fully. "What about you, Miss Decker?"

She tilted her head at the question. "What about me?"

"Do you have a profession? Something that you're passionate about?" He lifted himself from the stone of the balcony and turned so his back was to it, but didn’t take his eyes from her.

"Oh." Chloe laughed. She looked out into the black of the night, and set a hand on the cold stone near where Lucifer leaned. "Nothing so exciting as being a woman fighter and, apparently, also managing the household of a Lord."

Lucifer smiled, but seemed intent on getting more of an answer.

Chloe took another sip of her champagne. "I don't know many women who want a profession." 

"I didn't ask about other women," Lucifer said gently, with the slightest shake of his head.

He pushed himself back off the balcony and stood upright, looking at her with an intensity she hadn't expected. "Come now, I know your father is a pillar of the community - a well-respected lawyer and police captain. Your mother is an accomplished actress. Surely, you have your own passions you want to pursue."

"My mother would love for me to follow her into acting."

He gazed down at her. "Mmm.” Something about his expression changed as if he thought he could find the answer in her eyes. “But what about you?” His voice dropped as he asked, “What is it you desire, Miss Chloe Decker?"

Chloe smiled at him coyly. “Why not try a guess? You accurately reckoned I desired a drink earlier.”

A look she didn’t understand flashed in Lucifer’s eyes and he leaned back from her. She wasn’t sure what she’d said wrong. Had she misread their banter?

“I…” His brows drew together in a line for a brief moment and he searched her face, but didn’t seem to find what he was looking for. Then he huffed out a bemused laugh and seemed to recover, though some color had drained from his face. He took down the last of his whiskey in one swallow before looking at her again.

She still wasn't sure what she'd said or done to Garner that kind of reaction.

“You seem to be a complicated and unique woman, Miss Decker. I wouldn’t know where to begin.”

Chloe didn’t take her eyes off of him while she drained the last bit of her champagne. She took a deep, steadying breath. “Perhaps begin with another drink?” 

Lucifer once again had that glint in the eye and his cocksure posture. “That sounds like a devilishly good idea.”

He stepped away, crossing the threshold back into the party, to gesture for a servant to bring drinks. Chloe took in a gulp of air, her temporary bravado leaving her all at once. She shivered as Lucifer stepped back out to join her and a breeze caught between them.

Lucifer frowned. “You’re cold.”

Chloe ran her hands along her arms. “It was just a chill. I’ll be fine.” She didn’t want to go back to the party. It had felt like a dream, but something about this little bubble of solitude they’d found on the balcony felt like magic.

Before she knew what he was doing, he had shrugged off his jacket and was draping it along her shoulders. "Oh! Lucifer you don't have -"

"I insist, Miss Decker. I'd rather stay here and keep talking to you, but not if you're cold." He gave her another wicked grin. "Consider it a purely selfish gesture if you must."

Chloe gave him a small smile before nearly jumping out of her skin at the sudden arrival of a servant with a drink tray. It was only their 2 drinks, a whiskey neat and a champagne, with a small silver bowl of strawberries - much to her surprise, given the time of year. Lucifer must either be a very good employer or a very bad one to inspire that kind of speed with such a request, she thought, and very rich indeed to have strawberries at the tail end of summer.

"Lovely!" Lucifer exclaimed, before taking her drink and handing it to her. Then he took his own and the small bowl of fruit, setting both down on the stone railway beside her before dismissing the man with the tray. 

"Strawberry?" He asked before popping a whole one into his own mouth. She nearly demurred but then thought of the effects of another glass of champagne and took one from the bowl he'd proffered. Despite the season, it was perfectly ripe and juicy and she closed her eyes at the taste. When she opened them she saw he still watched her.

So she watched him back, waiting for him to take some kind of lead, and they passed several moments in silence, sipping at their drinks and eating fruit. She studied the fine detailing of his waistcoat and thought how it might have cost more than her entire ensemble. She laughed around a bite of strawberry.

Lucifer made a questioning face.

Chloe shook her head and swallowed. "What am I doing here?"

Lucifer frowned just slightly. "Well, just now, you're eating the last of my strawberries," he said holding up the empty bowl for inspection. He pursed his lips in annoyance and despite herself, Chloe laughed again.

"No, I mean out here. With you. It will cause talk."

"Is there somewhere else you'd rather be?" He asked it so matter of factly that it gave her pause.

"No," she confessed in a quiet voice. "I don't think there is."

Lucifer grinned and leaned an elbow onto the edge of the railing next to them. "Then that's all that matters."

She pressed her lips together, and snuggled deeper into the coat around her shoulders. "There are many people who would disagree with that statement."

"Trust me, Miss Decker, when I say I have a long history of disagreement over statements like that." He looked past her then and a cloud came over his face, hardening his expression sharply. There was a new glint to his eye and it sent a different kind of shiver through Chloe.

"What's wrong?" she turned to look back to the party.

"I’m sorry, would you please excuse me? I've just seen someone I know for certain was not given an invitation." His face momentarily softened when he looked at her, but took on the edge again as he briskly stalked away.

With that, he was gone, and to Chloe the whole balcony felt bereft. She grasped at his jacket and pulled it around her, feeling stunned and stung. She couldn't even see him in the crowd, though he'd only just left her, and she wondered what kind of guest could have possibly caused such a sudden change in the Lord of the estate.

She turned back and looked at the empty bowl, and his whiskey only half-drunk. Then out into the night, watching as a strong breeze pushed through the branches of the nearest tree, turning the barely visible leaves from indigo to silver as they twitched and glinted. Another, stronger, breeze came up, pushing against her and blowing the curtains behind her further away from the balcony.

She took a deep breath as the air hit her, and she let it out in a hard sigh. She was tempted to wait for him, but she doubted from the look on Lucifer's face that his dealing with the unknown person would be a quick matter. For her to be found standing alone, wearing a man's jacket, without the accompanying man, would cause far more talk than anything else she'd done tonight, as well. Chloe pursed her lips before snatching up Lucifer's whiskey glass and downing the remains in one go.

She set the glass back down, and turned, nearly colliding with a man's chest immediately in front of her. 

"Miss Decker."

She gasped and took a step back, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. "Lucifer!" Her voice came out more as a hiss than she'd meant for it to.

Lucifer looked stricken and held his palms up to placate her. "I'm sorry, Miss Decker, I didn't mean to startle you again. Are you all right?"

"I…" Chloe had a death grip on her skirts and carefully released them. "Yes. How did you - I mean - what did -" Chloe stopped and moved her mouth wordlessly for a moment while Lucifer gave her a puzzled look. 

"I thought you'd be gone longer," she finally finished, lamely.

"Right. Er. Yes, I suppose you did."

With that, Lucifer walked around her to retrieve his glass. Whatever further explanation she'd half-expected didn't come, and Chloe's brows knit into what she knew must be an unflattering line.

"I apologize, but my br…" Lucifer had noticed his empty glass and Chloe's cheeks flushed. He merely twitched up an eyebrow at her and licked his lips. He held her gaze as he took hold of her champagne she'd abandoned on the railing. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'm back now," he said with a smile, before taking a large swallow of her drink, his eyes never leaving hers.

"So you are." She considered the look he'd had and what he'd said about a man with no invitation and deduced it was best to remember her place and not to pry further, even though she desperately wanted to. She wondered again how he'd so quickly dealt with the issue.

"Where were we? Ah, right." He held up the empty silver bowl, with a smirk. He set it back down and slid a finger round the rim of the champagne flute. "I think you were telling me how much you were enjoying my company."

Chloe narrowed her eyes and gave a smirk of her own. "Was I?" 

"Were you not?" He shrugged and finished off the last of the champagne. "Only I believe you said there was nowhere you'd rather be than here with me." He fiddled with a cufflink.

"That was when I had champagne," she teased.

"Hmm," he murmured, before leaning in closer than propriety would dictate. His voice lowered and he said, "I believe I had whiskey then as well."

Lucifer's lips twitched with a smug smile, and Chloe scoffed before looking away. A smile tugged at her own lips and she looked back to him, daring to lean in another half inch. She put on as innocent of an expression as she could muster.

With a lowered voice, Chloe said, "I fear a host who would leave guests without a drink in their hands may not be quite so charming as he'd like us to believe."

Chloe dropped her eyes to watch Lucifer press his lips together in an effort to stop them from splitting into a grin. 

"I would say, Miss Decker," he flicked his eyes down her face and back, "that you're awfully full of off-season strawberries to be making such claims."

Chloe giggled.

Lucifer stiffened and looked behind her right as she heard her name called from over her shoulder.

She took a half step back and turned to find her father standing a few steps away. His eyes were unreadable, but his jaw was set in a hard line. 

"I apologize for being so abrupt, but a messenger has arrived with news of a matter to which I must give my immediate attention." His voice had a thin line of ice running through it. He looked to Lucifer. "My family must regretfully make our departure."

Chloe's stomach turned with dread. She knew the tone her father's voice took when he was disappointed with her, and there was no hint of it. Whatever could have happened that would cause him to leave a social event so early, and not even care he'd found his daughter standing so close to a man like Lucifer Morningstar, must be truly bad.

She moved back to face Lucifer. There was an inscrutable look on his face as she took his jacket from her shoulders. "I appreciate the lending of your coat and your company, Lord Morningstar. You've been an impeccable host."

Lucifer's face tightened as he carefully took the jacket from her. "It was my pleasure, Miss Decker." His voice was soft and held no humor.

Chloe gave Lucifer a sweet smile, and regretfully turned to rejoin her father. As she laced her arm through his to be escorted, she risked a glance back. Lucifer had turned away and was holding onto the balcony railing, his jacket crumpled against it in one hand, and his face up to the sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Random factoid: One bit you may or may not have realized was a historical inaccuracy here - there would not have been waiters with drinks at this kind of event back then.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags with this chapter!

Chloe sighed and set her book down in her lap, unable to focus. She watched the flames in the fireplace for a moment. Autumn was coming in more quickly than expected, and even the days had a chill in the air. A shiver ran through her, so she moved the book to the table before going over to carefully place another log onto the fire. 

She heard the sounds of someone at the door so she padded downstairs to determine who might be calling on the household. If luck was good, maybe it would be Ella coming round to invite her on a walk, despite the cool weather.

The knocking continued and Chloe was surprised that no one else had gone to see who was at the door. Rushing down the few remaining stairs, she realized the house was eerily silent. 

"Hello?" Chloe called out, annoyance in her voice at the disrespect being shown to whomever was at the door. The knocking grew louder and more insistent.

Chloe glanced throughout the visible rooms once again before sighing and throwing open the door herself. When she did, a blast of cold air and fallen leaves blew into the doorway and set her teeth on edge.

The pale stranger before her wore a plain, dark blue suit, marred with dried blood. "Miss Decker?" he croaked.

"Yes?" Chloe was inexplicably still, physically unable to move anything but her mouth. Her eyes were held by invisible force. It kept them transfixed to the yellowing, clouded eyes of the dead man on her family's doorstep.

"Your presence is requested." His jaw sat at an unnatural angle. Skin fell from the bone as he spoke.

Chloe was breathing in great gulps. She felt as if a considerable weight had been placed on her chest, even as she stood upright. 

"My presence where? From where do you deliver your message?"

"Your presence is requested," the corpse repeated. The words were garbled as he choked them out.

A skeletal hand reached out, an invitation clasped in the remains of fingers. The wax of the seal on the letter was tainted with what Chloe somehow instinctively knew was the man's own hair and tissue. Bright blood dripped from the corners of the envelope to hit the floor.

The man's throat rattled. He crumpled into the doorway with a thump.

Chloe startled awake, gasping for air and flailing her hands, as her eyes opened to the normality of the upstairs sitting room. She panted and bit back a whimper as tears stung her eyes and fell quickly onto her chest. 

She gripped onto the arms of the chair with white knuckles, and took in the familiar comfort of the room, as she tried to calm down the rabbit heart beating in her chest, and steady her breathing. In her panic to sit upright, she kicked at what she assumed was her book, fallen to the floor. She must have dropped it when she'd dozed off. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if it hitting the floor had, in reality, been the thump that had woken her.

The novel gave her something tangible and mundane to focus on, so she bent, at an odd angle due to her corset, and picked it up. She clutched the hard book to her chest as she shut her eyes tight and bit her lip til she nearly pierced skin.

Slowly she calmed herself down, and her tears dried down her cheeks. She was damp with sweat and there was a pounding ache in her head. She swallowed drily and licked her lips. She breathed in, counting along to the ticks of the mantle clock, until her lungs had no more room, and then slowly she let all her air out again. Her breath still hitched in an aborted sob, but she was mostly composed. She repeated the process.

Chloe glanced at the clock she'd been counting to, and discovered she couldn't have dozed off more than a few minutes. She released her grip on the book, the nerves in her fingers tingling and stinging from how tightly she'd held it, and set it carefully down on the table beside her.

Chloe wiped at the dried tracks of tears on her face with the back of her hands. Carefully, and more hesitantly than usual, she made her way down the stairs. She found her mother in the hallway, adjusting her hair and about to head out to the shops.

"Mother," Chloe greeted her, distractedly placing the hint of a kiss on Penelope's cheek.

"Darling." Penelope noticed her daughter's face and frowned. "Whatever's the matter sweetheart? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Chloe choked back a bitter laugh at the expression, horrible images still flashing in her mind's eye. "I fell asleep reading and had a bad dream. That's all."

Penelope sighed and adjusted her hat. "Those crime novels put too much darkness in your head. I'm surprised you sleep at all." Penelope gave an exaggeration of a shiver and placed her hands on Chloe's cheeks.

"Go have yourself a bite to eat." Penelope gave Chloe a sympathetic smile. "Once you do, and go out with Miss Lopez, you'll be right as rain, dear." 

Penelope brushed her lips against Chloe's temple before letting her loose and heading toward the door.

Chloe did something she'd rarely done in her 30 years and took her mother's advice. She made herself a light snack before time for Ella to call on her. She was feeling much more herself by the time Ella and her brother, Mr. Ricardo Lopez, arrived at the Decker household.

Chloe still hadn't fully shaken the vivid discomfort of the nightmare, though. And Ella, of course, sensed something was off almost immediately. She tried to get it out of Chloe while they still stood by the doorway, but relented until they had made their way to the nearby park. Mr. Lopez was several paces behind, allowing the women some privacy, when Ella broached the subject again.

"Chloe, I know you well enough to know something is wrong. Is this about your father's man that was shot?"

Chloe frowned. "No, though that doesn't help my mood." 

Mr. Malcolm Graham was an off-duty policeman who had been shot by an unknown intruder while guarding one of her father's businesses down by the docks. It had happened the night of the ball, and the police still had no leads. 

Any attempted theft seemed to have been thwarted, but it looked bad for the Captain of the Police's own hired man to be so gravely injured without even a possible suspect yet. John Decker had spent the last three days seeing to the case himself. He had barely been home but to sleep. 

"Then…" Ella hazarded a glance back to her brother before continuing in a low tone, "Is it something to do with Lord Morningstar?" 

Chloe nearly stumbled and, as they had their arms entwined, it threw off Ella's pace. They both quickly recovered and Ella's brother seemed not to have noticed. 

"Why in the world would you think that?" Chloe whispered. She knew it had been the champagne making her feel like they'd been in a bubble more than any real seclusion, but she didn't think they'd been that obvious.

Ella sighed and gave a small shrug. "I thought maybe you two had a moment during the ball at Lux Ruina."

"What have you heard?" Concern and curiosity mingled in Chloe's mind.

"I haven't heard anything," Ella assured her, gripping her arm a little tighter. "But I noticed how late Lord Morningstar showed himself on the dance floor. Then my abuelita's friend, the Mayor's mother, commented on how odd it was for him to not show more interest in any of the eligible ladies and gentlemen while dancing."

"What does -" Chloe began, but Ella continued to speak.

" _ Then _ one of my brothers said the next morning that Miss Suki Price had noticed Lord Morningstar spent quite a bit of time by the balconies. And yesterday, Miss Charlotte Richards asked after you and disclosed she'd seen you at the ball and had spoken to you near the balcony."

Chloe pieced it all together in her head and still wasn't certain how Ella had come to the correct conclusion that she and Lucifer had spent some of the evening together. Likely, most others wouldn't.

"Your mind astounds me sometimes," Chloe said, with genuine admiration.

"Aww!" Ella laid her head on Chloe's shoulder, momentarily flattening the puff of Chloe's long sleeve, and leaned into her. "Yours astounds me too. You're always solving the mystery in novels before me."

"That's only because you're too busy finding plot holes and romanticizing the brooding villain." Chloe chuckled.

Ella laughed. "I suppose that's true."

They walked a few more paces.

Ella gave Chloe a suspicious, sidelong glance. "So are you going to tell me about Lord Morningstar?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and shook her head, an easy smile on her face. Her mood had been lifted considerably, more so once she started thinking about the ball. Her nightmare was, for the moment, all but forgotten.

Eventually Chloe gave her friend a small smirk, and leaned her head towards Ella in a conspiratorial way. "He's a very unusual man."

Ella's eyes grew wide and her mouth went slack in shock. "I was right! Tell me everything."

Chloe shook her head. "There's nothing to tell, really." It had been a few minutes of conversation. A momentarily bored Lord with a new, unimportant acquaintance. "He's a gracious host, if a bit strange. That's really it. Honestly, Ella, I doubt he would even remember me should we meet again."

\--

"Lord Morningstar! You remember my daughter, Miss Chloe Decker?" Penelope asked, gesturing towards Chloe.

"Of course! Miss Decker!" Lucifer smiled in recognition as he said her name. 

Chloe's lips parted in surprise and it took a moment for her to find her voice. "Lu- Lord Morningstar." She nodded in greeting and his smile grew. 

It hadn't even occurred to her she would run into Lucifer at the art exhibition, and she was caught off-guard by his sudden presence. She was paying no attention to whatever pleasantries he and Penelope were exchanging and instead took in the sight of him. 

Lucifer was, of course, elegantly dressed. Chloe noticed his well-made shoes looked as if they'd never been worn prior to that day and she wondered if that was true. His waistcoat was a deep indigo, this time with a cravat to match. He again sported scruff rather than being clean shaven, though it was a bit less than when she'd seen him five days ago at the ball. His curls were a bit more tamed, but there was a slight hint of eye paint under his eyes again.

Chloe forced herself to pay attention to the conversation.

" - introduced him to the right people, is all. The exhibition is all his doing," Lucifer was saying.

"Well, it's lovely that you could make such connections for him. I, of course, know him through his theatre patronage." 

Penelope's expression darkened. "I only wish Mr. Decker could have joined us and accompanied dear Chloe and I."

"Ah! Yes." Lucifer looked apologetic. "I heard about how the shooting by the docks was connected to your family."

"Such dreadful business," Penelope said with a sigh. 

"Well, chin up, Mrs. Decker. I'm sure Mr. Decker and his... organization will find those involved soon enough. And you can trust those responsible will be punished accordingly."

Chloe sensed a hardness in his voice that didn't match the charming smile he gave to Penelope, and wondered about it.

Chloe turned to her mother, since they were on the subject. "Have you heard more of Mr. Graham's…?"

Penelope shook her head. "No improvement, so I'm told." She looked back to Lucifer. "I must apologize again for our abrupt departure, and Mr. Decker having to even alert you to our exit." 

Penelope glanced at Chloe, and something in her expression changed. Chloe narrowed her eyes at her mother suspiciously.

"You know, Chloe and I always approach these exhibits at such different speeds. And without Mr. Decker here I - oh! Well, that's an idea." Penelope's face lit up and she looked at Chloe.

Chloe's suspicion grew and she tilted her head a bit. 

Penelope smiled up at Lucifer. "Lord Morningstar, since you're here and unaccompanied, and we are without Mr. Decker - would it be an imposition to ask you to walk with Chloe through the viewing? It would solve so much; giving her someone to talk to while I dally behind." 

Chloe had to clamp her jaw shut to keep her mouth from falling open at her mother's boldness. 

"Most certainly not," Lucifer answered before he turned towards Chloe. "If it pleases you, Miss Decker, it would be my honor." He smiled at her.

Chloe hesitated as she sifted through her annoyance at her mother. Honestly, she'd been dreading the idea of going through the exhibit alone with Penelope. But she wasn't sure about being seen so publicly at the arm of Lord Morningstar.

Chloe gave him a smile back, even if hers didn't quite reach the eyes. "It sounds like a fine idea."

"Wonderful! Shall we?" Lucifer held out his elbow for her to take with her hand.

They all entered the gallery hall, Penelope a few steps back from where Chloe and Lucifer walked. Chloe's hand felt small against the warm bulk of Lucifer's bicep and she was already having second thoughts about walking through the gallery with him. Especially when she noticed just how many people seemed to be watching them.

They stopped at the first painting. It was a poorly executed oil of a cherub and Chloe searched for something to say. "This is…" Chloe couldn't find any words.

" _ Terrible _ ." Lucifer looked absolutely aghast, his whole face crinkled. "Oh, it's truly awful."

Chloe bit back a laugh.

"Ugh.  _ This _ is what he desired the world to see?"

" _ Lucifer," _ Chloe choked out, trying not to chuckle. She gripped his arm a bit tighter to try and make him remember himself before he caused a scene.

Lucifer looked at her, almost as if he'd forgotten she was there. 

"Miss Decker, please tell me you don't think this is good," he said, holding his hand out to the picture as if she wasn't aware of what he meant.

"Well…" She took in a breath as she struggled to find something nice, but failed. Her breath came out as a huffed laugh. "No. No, it's pretty bad," she said as quietly as she could.

Lucifer looked back to the painting and shook his head. "While I'm happy to see you again, Miss Decker, I regret it had to be under these disturbing circumstances." His lip curled a bit further up and his nose wrinkled.

Chloe pressed her lips together to keep in another laugh. She thought it best to distract Lucifer from the art.

"Are you?"

Lucifer looked down at her with a puzzled expression. "Am I what?"

"Happy to see me again?"

That seemed to puzzle him further for a moment.

"I don't lie, Miss Decker." A few emotions she didn't understand flitted across his face. "Are... well, never mind." Lucifer looked back to the art before leading them on to the next painting.

"I'm happy to see you again, as well." She answered what she thought was his unasked question quietly, but firmly. She realized as she said it how true it was.

His eyes were soft for a brief moment before the usual mischief reappeared in his face. "Of course you are. I'm incredibly good company." He wouldn't meet her eye.

Chloe laughed.

The next painting was of somewhat better quality, if still a bit unoriginal. It was a pastoral landscape with cherubs frolicking in a pond.

"I was thinking of having another ball soon," Lucifer commented, examining the art with a look of distaste.

"Not in a pond, I hope," Chloe teased, still eyeing the artwork.

Lucifer laughed. "Not this year." He looked at her. "Would you attend if I did?" He smirked. "Only I'd hate to throw a party and have no one interesting there besides myself."

Chloe gave him a coy smile, and she mindlessly tapped the fingers of her hand that was wrapped around his arm. "I think I could be persuaded."

Lucifer's expression changed to openly flirtatious. " _ Really _ ?" His voice dropped a little. "Do tell what you'd desire in order to persuade you, Miss Decker."

Chloe bit her bottom lip and looked away, heat rising in her cheeks. She took the safer option and ignored him. "This one isn't as bad as the last," she said finally, staring at the painting and motioning to it with her free hand.

She felt Lucifer's eyes on her for several beats. Finally he looked to the art. "Damning it with faint praise," he said airily.

He led them onto the next.

It was still amateurish, but the third painting was the first to really catch Chloe's attention. It was of a wild looking man, flames at his feet as he tried not to fall off of the rock on which he stood. There was a deep blue sky with sunlight breaking through clouds above his head. There were cherubs in this one too, but they seemed to ignore the man entirely, their backs all turned from him, and they hovered on the periphery of the canvas.

Something in it triggered a memory in Chloe and she murmured aloud, "Yet even that enemy of God and man...had friends and associates in his desolation...I am alone."

She felt Lucifer's eyes on her again, and she looked up at him sheepishly.

"Frankenstein?" he asked, his expression unreadable.

"Yes! Have you read it?" 

"Was in bloody Cologny when it was being written," he muttered. His lips twitched as he let out a breath. "Percy..." 

Before Chloe could process what he'd said, he continued, "Anyway, I'm not sure how you can compare the two." He was looking back at the painting with a frown. 

Chloe glanced back at the work. "He just looks so alone."

"I suppose." Something in Lucifer's countenance shifted and the muscles of his arm under Chloe's hand had grown tense. "It seems one can be alone even with 'friends and associates,' though."

There was a difference somehow in his tone. Chloe studied his face, but no discernable emotion could be seen. Something pulled in her and in a weak voice she admitted, "I usually feel  _ most _ alone when around other people."

Lucifer hesitantly looked at her, and seemed to search her face. Neither of them spoke, and after a moment, he led them silently onward to the next artwork.

Missing the previous joviality, Chloe changed the subject. "About this ball…" She kept her gaze on the artwork.

Lucifer looked at her expectantly. "What about it?"

"Will there be strawberries?" She cut her eyes at him in time to see him smirk.

Lucifer's voice was low when he leaned down a bit and said, "I'm afraid some _terribly_ _vexing_ woman ate the last of those."

Chloe chuckled silently, unable to keep the smile from her face. "That's unfortunate. What about champagne?"

"Of course!" Lucifer turned his head, seemingly to appear as if he were looking around, but in truth to get closer to Chloe's ear. Barely moving his lips, and causing his breath to tease at Chloe's hair, he quipped, "Unless you'd prefer whiskey, Miss Decker."

Chloe bit hard on her bottom lip and schooled her face to stay as passive as she could manage. She looked at him, moving only her eyes, and caught the wicked smile he gave her.

"Whatever you desire," he added.

\--

"I think we've solved it!" John Decker's voice rang through the house.

Chloe and Ella, who was visiting, looked at one another, before both jumped up in a rush to hear the news. Penelope arrived in the main parlor only a second before they did. 

John Decker made a quick hello to Ella, then breathlessly began to explain how they had finally discovered who might be Malcolm Graham's assailant and would-be murderer, and that it appeared to indeed be a robbery which had escalated.

Chloe frowned. "I thought there had been no signs of a break-in? That nothing was taken?"

"Not when it came to our family-owned buildings. Apparently some goods were stolen down the way though. No sign of forced entry there either, so my policemen weren't alerted. The workers weren't even aware anything had been taken at first."

John leaned against the edge of the couch. "They've since found a few telltale clues of a traitorous employee though, and some important items were discovered missing. We've confirmed that our suspect worked there, and hasn't been in to collect his wages. We think he was escaping and was startled, or even momentarily stopped, by Mr. Graham."

"Oh, John, I knew you would do it!" Penelope exclaimed. 

"Wasn't me, in fact! New fellow on the force, hails from the Chicago area - he pieced it all together. I'll likely be promoting him after this. All that's left for us now, besides locating the stolen goods, is to catch the son of a -" John cringed and gave Ella an apologetic nod, clearly forgetting she had four brothers. "Apologies for the language, I've been with my men six days straight."

Penelope placed her hand on John's shoulder and he lifted it to gently kiss.

"What kinds of items were taken?" Chloe wondered aloud. "They must be important for someone to risk their job and wages, _ and _ likely kill someone."

"Yes, well, that's for my officers to worry about, not you."

Chloe started to take offense, but then also belatedly remembered Ella's presence. Her father would never tell anyone outside of the family anything they wouldn't be reading in the paper soon enough. He would likely fill in the details for Chloe later if she asked. She nodded and he patted her cheek.

Later that night, Chloe knocked on her father's study door. "I wanted to say goodnight," she said with a smile. "Since you're home early enough."

John gave her a sad smile back. "Yes, I'm sorry for leaving you and your mother so alone the past week. This case - what with the family involvement and Mr. Graham's grisly condition - has been all the newspapermen have wanted to print. I had to get it wrapped up quickly."

"I understand." Chloe sat down in the chair across from him.

"How was that um," John snapped his fingers, "that exhibition thing your mother wanted to go to?"

Chloe laughed. "Terrible," she said, thinking back to Lucifer's review. "Truly awful," she said with a grin. She almost chuckled at the thought of the faces he'd made.

"Oh? Well, can't say I'm sorry I missed it then." John laughed. "Did her theatre friends slow you down too much?"

Chloe fiddled with a paperweight on her father's desk, and tried to keep her voice neutral. "We happened to run into Lord Morningstar, and he was kind enough to accompany me so Mother could keep her own pace."

John sat up slowly. "Speaking of Lord Morningstar…"

Chloe's nerves tensed, as she really wasn't sure what was to follow that sentence.

John leveled a serious gaze at her and kept his voice low. "It would seem those missing items, connected to the Malcolm Graham case, belong to the gentleman himself."

Chloe's hand stilled on the paperweight. "That's terrible! But why would he store valuables down by the docks?" While there were reputable businesses like her father's dotting the area, of course, and the police had increased their presence, even Chloe knew most people didn't store anything of value there that they wished to keep - not if it had been legally obtained.

"It could just be he doesn't trust American banks." John shrugged. "Or maybe it was a recent purchase not yet transported to his home. You know as much as I do, honestly. From the statements we've gotten, no one but Lord Morningstar knew specifically what was in the container that was stolen."

John knocked his knuckle on his desk and stood up. "I've sent word asking to call on him tomorrow to see what more information we can gather."

"You think there's something more to it, though, don't you?"

John studied her for a moment and he sighed. "My thoughts echo your own," he admitted. "What sort of container was worth risking a steady job and wages, worth gunning a man down in the street, and worth making an enemy of a man like Lord Morningstar?"

Chloe frowned.

John bent to kiss the top of her head. "Not a word of this to anyone, of course. Not even your mother. I don't want her worrying about this case anymore than she already has."

Chloe slowly nodded and made her way to the door.

"Oh, and Chloe?"

She turned to look back at her father.

"This likely goes without saying, but… Be careful around Lord Morningstar. Powerful men tend to keep dangerous secrets."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who doesn't know - Frankenstein was written in a chalet in the village of Cologny near Lake Geneva in Switzerland during the summer of 1816. So roughly 75ish years before the timeline of this fic.
> 
> And yes, in this universe, her man-slut husband Percy was busy being seduced by Lucifer, allowing Mary Shelley an uninterrupted chance to invent science fiction. 😁
> 
> \--
> 
> I live for comments so don't be shy! ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a full week since Lord Lucifer Morningstar had thrown a ball, Mr. Malcolm Graham had been shot, and Captain John Decker had eaten breakfast with his family. All were on Chloe's mind as she mindlessly chewed her bacon.

"Chloe? Is everything all right?"

Chloe looked up to see her mother frowning and her father looking concerned. She swallowed her bite of food and nodded. "Yes, of course. Why?" Chloe reached for her mug of coffee.

John cleared his throat, before glancing from Chloe to Penelope and back. "You've been eating that same piece of bacon for the last five minutes."

Chloe hummed in reply as she nearly spilled her coffee down her chin. She dabbed at her chin with a napkin, then grasped the china cup again with both hands and swallowed the lukewarm coffee down quickly. She tried to also swallow down thoughts of dying men, robberies, and Lucifer Morningstar.

"I'm just lost in thought, I guess. I'm sorry."

"You didn't stay up too late reading again, did you?"

"No," Chloe said with a strong voice, her eyebrows going up in emphasis. Her mother could still get under her skin sometimes as if she were a teen. 

Chloe speared a piece of egg with her fork, but didn't lift it to her mouth. "I went to bed rather early, in fact," she added, more quietly. 

She hadn't slept well though, tossing and turning with upsetting dreams she couldn't quite remember once awake. In some ways, she felt more tired that morning than when she'd gone to sleep.

"Well," her mother said. Her mouth stayed open briefly and then she shut it again. "All right," she eventually said.

From the corner of her eye, Chloe caught the look her parents exchanged. She made a concentrated effort to focus more on her present company and food than her own inner thoughts about stolen containers and dangerous men.

Penelope frowned, but turned back to John. "Tell me more about this man from - Chicago, did you say it was?"

"I did. Marcus. Mr. Marcus Pierce. He's sharp as a tack. Good eye for detail, too. He found a button near where Malcolm was shot which connects our suspect to the site of the shooting." Her father ate a bite of bacon before continuing. "He's not been out this way long. No family to speak of, but he's settled in well enough despite it." 

"I don't recall the name." Chloe frowned. "He must be  _ very _ new."

John nodded as he downed a sip of coffee. "Joined our ranks only a few weeks ago." He picked up a piece of toast and broke it in two as he spoke. "Rumor among the boys is he comes from money, but wanted to make a name for himself on his own."

"How colorful," Penelope commented from behind her own coffee cup, her voice dubious. "Of course, one shouldn't put much stock in rumors." 

John shrugged. "He's set up nicer than most new recruits, I know that. He is a bit too rough around the edges to be from old money, though, I think. Daniel doesn't seem to care for him much, but I haven't fully put together why yet."

Chloe caught the quick glance her father gave her at the mention of her ex-fiance - his main investigator - but her face stayed neutral as she finished her egg. Penelope's face didn't, however, and she made a noise at the mention of Daniel.

John had the sense to change the subject. "Chloe was telling me last night about the art exhibition. I take it that it left something to be desired?"

"Oh, uh...well, for a first effort, I thought - " Penelope seemed to run out of words, as she motioned silently with her cup. It almost was enough to make Chloe chuckle.

"Oh!" Penelope set the cup down with a clunk and put her hand to her collarbone. "Did Chloe mention that we ran into that dashing Lord Morning…”

“May I be excused?" Chloe said in a rush, before her mother could finish Lucifer’s name. She saw her father frown. "I think I might be falling ill," she lied. She'd dealt with Daniel and the Malcolm Graham case as breakfast conversation, but adding Lucifer into the mix wasn't something she wanted to deal with this morning.

Penelope looked aghast. "Of course! Should I send Olga up with anything for you?"

"No, thank you, that won't be necessary." Chloe pushed away from the table.

"Should I call the doctor?"

"No, I think I just need to rest for a bit."

Chloe was barely through the doorway when she heard her mother loudly whisper, "You shouldn't have brought up Daniel!"

\--

Ella was happily chatting with the shopkeeper about the newest batch of hats, but Chloe wasn't paying attention. Her mind was in another place, far away from her body.

Penelope had fussed over her when the Lopez coach had arrived, thinking she was ill and should break the promise to go, but Chloe had convinced her the fresh air would do her good.

Chloe was beginning to doubt the wisdom of that decision, though, as the 'fresh air' came in the form of a damp, cloud-covered day, as dreary as Chloe's thoughts. Neither she nor the weather were proving good company at the moment.

Chloe was checking the sky again through the shop window, wondering if the weather would improve before the dinner party the Deckers were to attend that night. She hoped so, as she was dreading it enough already. She was in no mood to play nice with society, even with free wine and food.

As she was lost in thought, a black carriage she'd not seen before, of an older and grander design, came to a stop across the way. The horses were obviously well-bred and of larger stock than most in the area which piqued her further interest.

She could see a man step out from the side furthest away but could only make out the bottom part of his legs. She started to turn away when the other carriage door opened and a woman appeared. Chloe stiffened and her breath caught when she saw the unusually dressed Mazikeen step out. Once again, she wore clothes that were feminine yet suitable for fighting, this time in shades of grey and violet. In the current weather, it had the effect of making her look like she was stepping out of a storm cloud.

That was when Chloe caught a real glimpse of Lucifer. He was dressed in navy and white. He and Mazikeen met up behind the carriage as the wind blew his dark hair across his forehead and he stopped to smooth it out. Chloe thought it suited him better a bit disheveled if she was honest. Not that her opinion mattered.

The unusual pair proceeded down an alley, and Chloe couldn't tell what their final destination might be. 

She had all kinds of questions running through her head. Had Lucifer and her father spoken yet? Was Lucifer involved in something immoral or illegal? No one  _ really _ knew much about him, and stories ran rampant. What kind of property would Lucifer store by the docks instead of on his sizeable estate?

She frowned and walked away from the window, moving a few steps closer to Ella. Chloe went hot all over, warring emotions coursing through her.

"What do you think of this one?" Ella asked her, holding up a beautiful blue hat.

"It's lovely." Chloe knew her voice sounded off.

Ella, sure enough, gave her an odd look, and moved the hat slowly away. "Okaaaay." Ella pulled the word out to match the movement of replacing the hat on its pedestal. She took a smaller, duller, and more sensible one from the clerk and held it up for inspection. "What about this one?"

"That seems more my style than yours," Chloe admitted.

Ella handed the clerk back the hat. "I guess I need to think it over," Ella told the woman.

Chloe didn't hear the rest as she turned to look back out the window. The black carriage was still there, of course, a looming dark shadow among the greys of the street and sky. 

\--

Penelope shouted again to check on Chloe's progress of getting ready for the dinner party. Chloe rolled her eyes as she pinned a few stray hairs back into her updo.

"Yes, nearly ready!" Chloe shook her head and her reflection answered in turn. She got up from her vanity seat with a huff, grabbing her shawl from where it was laid out on the bed.

She got to the foyer only to discover her father standing alone, a knowing look on his face. "Is she not down yet?" Chloe asked.

"What do you think?" he said with a smile.

Chloe let out a sigh and then huffed out a vaguely annoyed laugh.

"Are you sure you feel like going?" 

Chloe nodded. "I'm feeling much better tonight." She needed the distraction. She fiddled with her necklace as she fought down the urge to ask about his work and what news he might have of the case - what news he might have about Lucifer.

"You make quite a picture." John motioned to her dress as he complimented her.

She looked down at herself. The dress was light green and cream, a flattering cut, and tonight was the first time she'd worn it. Her thanks to John was drowned out by her mother coming down the stairs, asking about the coach.

The weather had mostly cleared and so the trip was uneventful, with Penelope updating them on the lives of the host and hostess, whom she knew through the theatre. 

Eventually, they arrived and dealt with the expected pleasantries in the parlor. Chloe's improved mood was taking a dip again as hunger started to set in, and she was thankful they'd be seated soon.

"...Morningstar. It is…"

Chloe perked up and attempted to hear more of the hostess's greeting. She tried to spy her father's expression for some kind of hint of his visit with Lucifer, but he was turned away from her, in conversation with another guest.

A tuxedoed Lucifer came into her view and, despite her concerns, she took a bit of smug satisfaction that his face seemed to brighten upon seeing her. She took  _ more _ smug satisfaction at the way he seemed to admire how she wore her dress, until he was interrupted by a guest stopping him to talk. 

Chloe was momentarily distracted by another friend of Penelope's stopping to say hello, and when she glanced back, Lucifer had moved on and out of view. Disappointment hit her chest first before slinking into her stomach. The host announced dinner would be served and Chloe waited to see who had been chosen to escort her to the dining table.

"Miss Decker." Chloe turned to see Lucifer bent in greeting. He showed her the card with her name that signified he'd be her escort and seatmate at dinner. Chloe was surprised as Lucifer was much higher in societal rank than she was. She felt the disappointment in her gut transmorph into butterflies.

"Oh…"

"If it pleases you?" His arm went out for her to take it, and she did.

"It seems we keep running into each other," Chloe commented quietly as they walked. She fidgeted with her skirt by smoothing it down at the hip. 

"Indeed. You're quite the bad penny, always turning up," he joked.

He helped seat her at her assigned place, pushing the chair up behind her. She was still confused by the arrangement, but verified with a glance that the card to her right said Lord Lucifer Morningstar. Penelope's theatre friends were well-traveled and always trying new things so Chloe chalked it up to some new fashion.

To her other side was a man by the name of Dr. Garrity and as the table followed the hostess's lead of speaking to their neighbor on the left first, he was who she conversed with through the initial three courses. He was pleasant enough in his small talk, and of good humor so the time passed quickly, even if she wasn't particularly engaged.

When the fricassee of chicken was served, the hostess signaled that it was time to change conversation partners. When Chloe turned to face Lucifer she found he was already looking to her with his usual playful expression.

"Miss Decker."

She narrowed her eyes at his tone. "Lord Morningstar," she returned with a prim voice.

He lifted his brows, then his own eyes narrowed back at her. It was one thing to refer to him by his first name when relatively alone, but she wouldn't dare in these surroundings. Neither could she ask about his stolen property, unfortunately - not that she'd likely dare even in privacy, much as she wanted to know more.

Lucifer took a fork to his chicken and said with a jovial tone, "I hope you've not had to endure any more second-rate cherubs since I last saw you."

"I'm pleased to say I haven't. How have you been? Have you replenished your whiskey stores for your upcoming ball?" Chloe kept her face neutral, but had a matching tone to her voice.

"I can assure you, Miss Decker, my stores never run low." Lucifer gave her a lascivious smile to accompany his double meaning.

Chloe scoffed and took a bite of food. She watched him pick up his wine glass. "I think, Lord Morningstar, you said to my mother you were fond of  _ Macbeth _ ?"

He looked puzzled, but answered her before drinking his Bordeaux. "I did indeed. I saw her as Lady MacBeth last summer."

Chloe waited until the glass was to his lips. Her voice in a lower register, she quoted, " _ Drink is a great provoker - It provokes the desire, but it takes away the performance _ ."

Lucifer coughed on his wine at the double entendre and rushed to put the napkin to his lips. He nearly openly gawked at her for a moment and Chloe pressed her own lips together til they hurt. Her shoulders shook with the effort to not cause a scene by bursting with laughter.

Once recovered, Lucifer said, chuckling as he leaned in towards her, "William would've been proud, Miss Decker."

Chloe ate her next bite of chicken with great satisfaction and a small smirk.

They continued to toss barbed witticisms back and forth in a casual game of catch throughout the rest of that course, though none were quite so salacious on Chloe's side.

The next course was served and they tucked into eating it. Lucifer asked about her day and she'd given a standard, small talk style answer. Lucifer hummed in thought. "It's been quite a busy day for me. No peace for the wicked and all that, I suppose." Then he indifferently announced, "I met with your father earlier this afternoon."

Chloe's breath momentarily stopped and shock spread through her at him bringing up such a topic at the table. She schooled her expression to one of mild interest as she picked up her glass of wine. "Really?" She took a sip of her drink, eyeing the other guests to see if any were listening.

"There was a theft of something belonging to me. He seems to think it has connections with the events that ruined our lovely chat on the balcony the other night."

"I see." She supposed that was a polite way of mentioning a man being shot. "That's terrible."

"But I think you already knew that, didn't you?"

She could think of nothing to say so she merely looked at him. Lucifer seemed to come to some sort of decision and then narrowed his eyes at her. "Clever little minx." He smiled.

"Anyway," he continued, "those bumbling heaps of unrealized ambition that work at the place took their sweet time realizing what had happened, unfortunately. So while they eventually had the sense to notify Mazikeen who handles all that sort of thing, and she immediately informed me, I still only became aware of it days after the fact." He took a bite of food.

Chloe ate another bite as well, though her appetite was diminishing. She thought about that night on the balcony. "I suppose the man with no invitation was unrelated to the robbery," she thought out loud, going back over events in her mind.

Lucifer laughed. "Definitely no connection. That…" Lucifer stilled. "Actually now that… Oh, that  _ is _ an interesting thought." Lucifer seemed to get lost in the idea momentarily before glancing back to her.

"I wasn't much help to the police, at any rate." Lucifer shrugged as he said it.

Chloe nodded. "I heard it was a container that was stolen." She didn't see the point in further pretending she didn't have the details. 

"Yes. Nothing of significance, really. A gift from my father."

Chloe frowned as she turned the pieces over in her head and they didn't quite line up. Something felt off about the idea of it being anything insignificant.

"The theft sets a poor precedent though," Lucifer continued, "so I'm obliged to find the responsible party and punish them accordingly."

She waited, but he offered up nothing else. She was too intrigued now to drop the subject.

Chloe played the fool, though she doubted it would work.She let out a breathy, self-deprecating chuckle. "I think I must be confused. What was in the container that was stolen?"

Lucifer's face twitched. He looked uncomfortable, almost a little angry, but only briefly. He studied her face for a second. “A set of Russian dolls.” His tone suggested he felt she was laying a trap. 

He turned his attention back to the food, and Chloe could sense the subject was meant to be dropped. It seemed to her even that much answer was more than he'd have given anyone else, even if she wasn’t sure why.

Chloe lifted her head as if understanding, even though the answer was absurd. She picked up her wine as she failed again at making the pieces of the puzzle show a picture that made sense. Had the thief not even known what was in the chest?

Before anything more could be said, dessert was being served in the form of a jellied macédoine of fruit.

Chloe and Lucifer must have spotted the strawberries in among the other fruits at the same time and she could tell from the corner of her eye that he gave her a look. The berries had clearly come from an inferior hothouse, because they were pathetic little things, with only faint color. The host had obviously wanted a show of funds by having spring berries in autumn - much like another well-to-do host - but where Lucifer had succeeded, this attempt had failed.

She, as luck would have it, wound up with several in her dished up portion. Chloe knew she'd toed the line of rudeness too much already with Lucifer's choice of dinner topic, and before that, with her own quoting of cheeky lines to a man she barely knew. It would be a grave insult to the hosts for her to avoid the dessert. She sighed with defeat.

She lifted a bite to her mouth and caught the fluttering amusement on Lucifer's face out of the corner of her eye. She cast him a quick glare and the bastard chuckled.

It took all her willpower not to make a face at the tartness, and worse still, the cottony consistency of the berry coupled with the jelly. What little red the fruit had may as well have been painted on, as unripe as it tasted.

"D'you know," Lucifer chuckled, "I am  _ so _ glad I made sure to sit next to you this evening." His close-mouthed grin was obnoxiously gleeful.

She shot him a look, eyebrow raised, and saw when he realized what he'd said. Before she could respond another wave of flavor burst sourly on her tongue and contorted her face despite her best efforts. 

Lucifer obviously found that most amusing so she narrowed her eyes at him. She choked down the bite, eyes closed momentarily, and then looked at him again. "What do you mean, ' _ made sure _ ' to sit by me?"

He tried to put on an innocent air, which didn't suit him at all, and his eyes glazed a bit as he wouldn't look directly at her. "I might've...made a small deal with the hostess to have some minor rearrangements made, that's all."

"Lu…" Chloe let out a quick, hard sigh, that was a barely dignified version of a growl. She shook her head at his defiance of protocol.

"The people they had me sitting next to are  _ boring _ ," he said petulantly. "Besides, you have to admit, I'm much preferable company as well, when compared to anyone else here." 

He smiled and dipped his head toward her playfully. "Go on. Admit it. You've had fun sitting next to me tonight."

Chloe closed her eyes to cover their rolling and shook her head. "You're incorrigible."

"Only since the beginning of time." Lucifer grinned. "Now don't be rude," he chastised and pointed to her dish. "Finish your pudding."

\--

After dinner, it was discovered that in lieu of the expected card games or charades, one of the guests who dabbled in spiritualism and the occult had been persuaded to hold a seance.

"Bloody hell," Lucifer muttered under his breath.

Chloe stayed silent, but mentally agreed with him. 

The staff had reset the parlor so that all the furniture was around a center table. A silver plated mirror had been placed in the middle of that, Chloe presumed as a substitute to a crystal ball. 

Lucifer's attention was pulled away by the match-making mother of a sleek young brunette. Meanwhile, Chloe knew Penelope would be interested in the theatrics and that John would be interested in keeping Penelope happy. She also knew that etiquette demanded they spend at least another hour or so socializing with everyone. 

Seeing that Lucifer now had eligible ladies firmly rooted to either side of him, looking absolutely entranced, Chloe decided on a plan of temporary escape from the ridiculous behavior she expected from seances. She just hoped her memory was good.

She accepted an after-dinner coffee, offered before the lamps and candles were extinguished. Once it was dark, but before any of the supposed dead were contacted, she carefully wandered her way out of the parlor. In the dark, she managed to only stub her toe once, and thankfully didn't capsize into a man's lap when he stuck his foot out at the worst second. She was headed to where she vaguely remembered a small library being the last time she was here.

Her eyes had to readjust once she was back in the light, but she found the door she thought was the right one half open already. She'd remembered a small loveseat near the window, and was gratified to see she was right. More delightful was finding there was a table beside it, too. She set her coffee cup down on a crocheted doily and breathed a sigh of relief. She spent a few moments searching out the window in vain for the moon, but the clouds of the day had lingered, and the lamps of the city had already been lit.

She'd finished about a third of her coffee when there were several rapid-fire swears muttered behind the half open door, from the direction of the parlor. She looked up in time to see Lucifer stumble in backwards, unlit cigarette between his lips. He was digging unceremoniously into his inner pockets for matches, she assumed, when he turned round and saw her. 

He stopped in his tracks, one hand still inside his jacket and a lock of hair falling over his forehead. He gave her a brief wide-eyed look before breaking into a grin and grabbing the cigarette from his mouth.

"Bad penny!" He dragged out the second syllable of 'penny' when he said it. "You've turned up again." He flopped into an armchair a few feet away and lit the cigarette, sucking in a drag before giving her a squinty-eyed look, as if she was perplexing him.

"Can't stomach seances either?" He didn't wait for a reply. "The bloody arrogance of humans!"

He settled into the chair and threw one leg over the other.

"As if the souls of the departed would somehow be allowed to wallow around on the mortal coil instead of popping off to either the Silver City or Hell. And if that weren't ridiculous enough, then that they would bide their time, tremorously waiting to be called upon by some foppish pudgy-faced man in a velveteen hat just so he can scribble out some nonsense on a board and tell them their Aunt Helen says 'hello!' Or…"

He took a long drag from the cigarette and pointed it at her as spoke. There was a trick of the light, causing the glint of the embers to flash red in his eyes.

"Or most embarrassing of all, the notion that demons would dare answer to one of you instead of their king. As if you had any bidding over their doing, as if you could even fathom of that kind of control or power." He stared her down.

Chloe looked at him steadily. "Are you finished?"

"Oh, I'm just getting started!" He was snide when he said it, but the next puff off his cigarette almost seemed to deflate him as they continued to watch each other. He looked away and ran a hand across his hair, getting it back under control alongside his mood. 

Lucifer gave her a petulant look when he turned back to her and muttered, "Why are you hiding away in here then?" 

"I just don't believe in any of it."

He barked out a laugh. "Not an atheist are you? That'd be rich."

"No," she said, adjusting her leg and smoothing down her skirt. His eyes tracked the movement.

"Not exactly," Chloe went on. "I believe in good and evil; right and wrong. I just don't believe in ghosts and demons and the whole, well, fiery damnation thing." 

"Well, you're not all wrong..." Lucifer studied her as he took another pull off his cigarette. "Does it scare you?"

Chloe almost chuckled. "I guess I've had nightmares give me a fright until I woke up to find they weren't real. But why should I be scared of something that I don't even believe exists?"

Lucifer had a contemplative frown. "Do I scare you?"

Chloe considered the question carefully, ignoring the odd segue. Despite any suspicions she might have, her instincts told her she shouldn't. "No," she answered simply.

There was a bang from the parlor followed by a shriek and it startled her and pulled both their attentions away. Lucifer muttered under his breath again and crushed the cigarette into a nearby ashtray. The two of them got up to investigate, but from the sounds that followed it was obviously only the so-called medium making a show and one of the ladies reacting poorly.

While they were still standing by the door, Lucifer pulled a flask from a pocket and took a long swig. He offered it to Chloe and she declined. He took another drink before replacing the flask.

"I'm leaving," Lucifer announced, before looking at her.

Chloe frowned but said, "All right."

"Let's get out of here, find something more interesting to do."

Chloe balked. Lucifer made a face in return. 

"Not like that." A flirty grin arrived on his face in the next instant though. "I mean unless you want to." 

Lucifer must have caught her expression because he quickly changed tact again. "You can't possibly want to stay here?"

Chloe sighed and rubbed her temple. "What I want, Lucifer, is to sit quietly and finish my coffee, and then once that…" Chloe motioned towards the parlor with both hands. "...farce is over with, to go home and go to bed."

"That, Miss Decker, sounds magnificently boring."

"Thank you."

"So you won't come with me?"

"Of course not!"

Lucifer sighed and his tone went sarcastic. "Fine.  _ Fine _ . Enjoy your coffee." 

Chloe put a hand on her hip, and matched his combativeness. "I will, thank you very much."

He swung the door open wider and strode out. Chloe rolled her eyes and huffed. She stood, irritation gnawing at her, for nearly a minute before sitting back down to her coffee. She was so agitated she picked it up and set it down three times before she finally took a sip. 

"Unbelievable," Chloe muttered. She balled her hands into fists and closed her eyes for a moment. She let her hands go slack and shook her head. With a sigh, she started to pick up the coffee again only to be startled by another thump and shriek.

She ran a hand over her face and when she removed it she jumped yet again, because Lucifer had reappeared in the doorway.

"Someone ought to get you a damned bell for your neck!" She huffed and tried to compose herself while Lucifer let out a weak, breathy chuckle.

"A _ damned _ bell would be apt,” he said quietly, with a hint of a smile. Then his face went solemn. “I um…" He cleared his throat. "I think I need to apologize."

Chloe looked up again, letting some of her tension bleed out, and waited for him to continue.

He tentatively stepped into the room, watching her like she might lash out at him.

"I have my reasons!" She thought he looked and sounded as if he was trying to convince himself as well as her. "But…" He sighed and stepped back to sit in the chair again. "Well they're nothing to do with you, an- and that wasn't something you deserved." 

He had an expression like a mouse staring down a cat and she wasn't sure why.

"I forgive you." He gave her another look she didn't understand. She shook her head again and looked at her coffee. "Honestly, I'm not on my best behavior tonight either."

Lucifer nodded. They both sat for a few moments, not looking at each other.

"I thought you were leaving to find someo- something less boring?" Her voice was quiet but sounded loud when breaking the silence.

"Er. Right. I am. Or, at least I was." Lucifer seemed to be struggling with confusion. "I had... an epiphany of sorts."

She waited a bit, but he said nothing.

"When you stormed out?" she asked.

He tensed until he caught her smirk.

Lucifer picked at a piece of lint on his trouser leg. "I've been told I can overreact."

"There might be some truth in that." Chloe raised an eyebrow. 

"Mmm. I've a friend who… well, never mind, doesn't matter. Anyway, I have a tendency apparently."

"Was that your epiphany? That you were overreacting, I mean?"

He looked back up at her. "No. No, I realized I wanted to be…" Chloe could no longer read his expression. 

"Well, I didn't have anywhere else I'd rather be, so I might as well stay here." Lucifer finished, and went back to the lint.

"Mmm."

"D-do you want me to go?"

She hesitated and he tensed again.

"If I'm being honest..." She smiled softly at him. "No, not really."

He gave a small smile back, but then looked exasperated. "Do you really not want anything but to sit here and drink coffee? I could have my carriage take us anywhere you want to go. Whatever strikes your fancy, we could do it. Head to Lux and drink all my best whiskey? Strip to your corset and go carousing on the mayor's lawn?" He scanned Chloe's face. "No? Are you sure, darling? He owes me a favor."

"You could pilfer some of those cookies I saw laid out in the parlor." Chloe smiled. 

Lucifer's face was immediately all flat lines. "You want me to steal you a few biscuits? Which are already set out specifically for the guests - meaning us - to eat?"

She nodded.

"You're a right awe-inspiring brigand." He lifted a sarcastic eyebrow and pursed his lips.

"Are you going to get us some cookies or not?"

"Well,  _ obviously _ , I am, Miss Decker." He stood up dramatically. "What kind do you want?"

"Surprise me." Chloe grinned.

Lucifer went out the door muttering to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Tell me what you think! ❤️
> 
> Random trivia and behind-the-scenes:
> 
> "Russian dolls" weren't actually even a thing until around the time this fic is set. The first set that really matches what we think of today was done in 1890.
> 
> The custom of only speaking to one person near you at a time was in fact an actual custom around the time. Doesn't seem very practical, and seems like one of those class markers where if you made a faux pas it would have repercussions for you in society. Having specific men escort specific women to the table and where they sat was also a very complicated custom and based on your social standing.
> 
> Seances and "automatic writing" were very popular around this time. 
> 
> The foods and wine were all the kinds of that would be served during these courses at these types of parties. The number of courses were common for these types of parties, too, based on my research. I read a LOT about 1890s etiquette at dinner parties for this chapter as well as 1890s food. It made me hungry and also glad I didn't live in the 1890s.


	4. Chapter 4

Not quite two weeks later, Lucifer threw another ball as promised, even more grand than the last. 

Somehow, he and Chloe had found their way back to the balcony, alone together once again, in a bubble outside of time. It was colder this time and, at Lucifer's insistence, Chloe was wrapped up in his jacket.

The moon was full and casting silver light that danced across one side of Lucifer's face. The golden glow from inside Lux Ruina lit the other side. His dark eyes sparkled in both illuminations - that glint of danger dancing just behind them. 

Chloe knew she  _ should _ make her way back to the crowd, but she simply didn't want to.

He stood with a hand on either side of her, resting just the tips of his fingers against the stone railing of the balcony. He was not touching her at all, but much closer than she likely ought to allow, especially somewhere as open as the balcony where anyone could stumble upon them.

Lucifer leaned in and to his left, reaching past her right side. His chest was mere inches from hers, and she found herself breathing deep, wanting to close the distance. Her dress felt tight and she was aware of every bit of her skin that was exposed to the air. His arm grazed the jacket sleeve that was draped across her own arm, causing it to slide against her wrist and tease ripples of excitement through her.

He straightened back up, whiskey glass he'd been reaching for in his hand. He kept his eyes on her as she watched him swallow the amber liquid down. He licked his lips, and she shivered, pulling the jacket closer against her. 

He leaned forward once again to replace the glass. "You're out of champagne." Lucifer's voice was a quiet rumble and his breath was hot against her neck. 

Chloe's own breathing was quick and shallow. Goosebumps prickled down her arm from where his breath had touched skin. She leaned more of her weight against the railing.

He turned his head and his mouth was tantalizingly close to her skin. "Would you like another drink?"

"No…" Her reply was barely more than a whisper.

"Mmm." His hummed reply was dark and low. He dipped his head and she could tell he was a hair's breadth away from her skin. "What would you like instead?" 

Chloe swallowed thickly and licked her lips. 

"Tell me?" Lucifer's plea was heat on her neck that somehow pooled between her thighs. Then his lips barely brushed against her, just under and slightly behind her ear. "Tell me, Miss Chloe Decker…"

His nose grazed the shell of her ear as a breath escaped his lips and she reached out a hand to steady herself on his arm which was still outstretched next to her. 

"What is it you desire?" he asked, before placing a light, frustratingly chaste kiss at the corner of her jaw.

A moan escaped her and she tried to catch it by biting her lower lip.

Lucifer stood upright, adding distance between them, and she nearly whimpered at the loss of his heat. He took her hands, and lightly pulled her forward, which caused his jacket to slide from her shoulders. She gasped at the sudden chill, and the way the material raised gooseflesh along the nerves of her back.

She looked at him as he tugged her, keeping eye contact even as he sat on the bench before her. She thought of how improper it was for him to be seated while she still stood. A giggle nearly bubbled out of her at the absurdity of such a thought, when his mouth had just been on her. She sucked on her bottom lip as he positioned her so his long leg, bent at the knee, was between her thighs, pushing against her skirts. His eyes were dark, with wide pupils, as he watched her move to his lead.

"Tell me what you want," he said softly. "What do you truly desire, Chloe?"

"You," she breathed.

Lucifer gave her a wicked, open mouthed grin. She saw his right shoulder move and realized he was gathering up her skirts. A warm hand first brushed against her stockinged calf and then lightly slid up the outside of her thigh. He gently pulled her even closer to him.

His eyes were nearly black with lust even as they glinted in the moonlight. "Are you sure?" His left hand grasped her other thigh, under her skirts, in parallel.

She stared at him, mouth open, her eyes hooded, the rest of the world forgotten. "Yes." The word was barely a sound.

Lucifer's eyes went jet black, the whites of them disappearing. She stared into the red flame where his pupils had been, panting and edging herself closer to him even still.

"Be careful what you wish for, Miss Decker." 

Lucifer flashed another toothy grin at her before she woke up.

Chloe let out a gasp. Reality rushed up all around her to the sound of her own pulse. She was in the Decker townhouse, lying on her stomach in her own bed. It had only been two days since she’d seen Lucifer Morningstar at the dinner party.

Her pillow was tossed halfway over her head, so it took her a moment to recognize it was softly raining outside. She wrested her feet from under the covers and pulled on her dressing gown, pushing her hair out of her face several times as she did. 

Chloe splashed her face with cold water from the washbasin and then sat down at the foot of the bed. She pulled her dressing gown tighter around her and looked first at her empty bed, then around at the empty room. She turned and watched the rain hit the window for several quiet minutes. She sighed as she stood up to get dressed and make herself presentable.

Breakfast was a subdued affair, the family drowsy from the gentle rain and in no rush for any immediate social engagements. It was a lazy day, and Chloe was half dozing, rereading the same paragraph in a novel for the third time, when there was a knock at the door from a messenger.

Lucifer Morningstar was throwing another ball at Lux Ruina, and the honor of the Decker family’s attendance was requested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know!
> 
> And I don't even have any historical trivia, unless you want some stuff about the undergarments of the time period. If you do, let me know in the comments! 😁
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Thank you all for reading ♥️


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger/Content Warning:  
> suicide references - discussed as part of the murder plotline, not a major/main character, again no worse than the show ever gets, but I felt it should be mentioned.

Chloe was poorly attempting embroidery when she heard the raised voices of several men carry through the house. Frowning, she got up and tracked the source to her father’s study. Her mother was hovering around outside it, obviously having been eavesdropping.

“What’s going on?” Chloe asked in a stage whisper. The voices behind the door were growing more agitated.

Her mother shook her head and stepped closer to Chloe. “It’s awful. They found the man they think shot Mr. Graham, but he…” Penelope shook her head again.

“But what?” Chloe demanded. “How is it awful, if they found him?”

The study door flew open and both women reacted by taking a long step back. Out stalked a tall man dressed all in black, and it took only a fraction of a second for Chloe to recognize it as Lucifer. Everything about him was tense and he was loudly arguing with the men who followed. There were three - Daniel, a stranger who matched Lucifer in height, and her father.

Chloe tried to catch up as they continued talking over each other.

“…don’t just throw themselves…”

“…right, the Devil made him do it I suppose! All you…

“…to the nature of the stolen…”

“…gentlemen! I don’t think…”

She couldn’t make heads or tails of what was going on. Penelope stood a few feet away, seemingly as confused as Chloe was.

Chloe took a quick step forward and recollected every lesson her mother had ever taught her about stage presence. In a loud, clear voice, she said, “Enough!”

It had the effect of causing all four men to look at her as if she’d materialized right on the spot, like a spectre. “ _What_ is going on?”

John ran a hand over his face then motioned to his daughter with it. “You may as well tell her…”

The stranger spoke first, which surprised her. His tone was frank and dull. “Early this morn -”

“Hold on.” Daniel held his hand up to stop the man from talking, and Chloe caught sight of the stranger’s aborted snarl, even if Daniel didn’t. 

Daniel continued, “John, with all due respect, I don’t think any of this is particularly civilized discussion for -”

It was Chloe’s turn to cut him off. “ _Civilized_ discussion flew out the door - quite literally - when the four of you came barging out of that study, yelling at one another like cranky children in need of a nap!”

The three men to the left of her father had the decency to look chastised and sheepish. Chloe was thankful to see her father’s expression seemed to be one of amused pride. 

“And seeing as this house doesn’t belong to any of you three so-called gentlemen," she continued, "I don’t believe it’s your place to decide what constitutes civility inside its walls.”

Penelope stepped close and took her daughter’s arm. “And I believe my daughter asked a question, and my husband gave a command.” She looked between Daniel and the tall stranger. “The two of you do still work for him, do you not?”

John smiled at his wife and daughter, then let his face go neutral before he turned on the men. 

“Well? Go on then.”

“Early this morning,” the tall stranger began again. He glanced at Daniel to make sure he would be allowed to speak this time. “A man who was suspected of several crimes committed suicide, by flinging himself off the roof of a 5-story building.”

“Oh, for the love of…” Daniel muttered under his breath, clearly not happy with the choice of wording.

The unknown policeman, whom Chloe suspected to be the new man from Chicago, continued. “Lord Morningstar had some involvement in the suicide, so we’re trying to make sense of his account of the situation.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “You’ve confirmed it was suicide?”

“There were several witnesses, myself and Mr. Espinoza included.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes and tilted her head in thought.

“As Lord Morningstar,” Chloe motioned to him, “is currently standing with us in this room, very much alive, and you’ve just stated the nature of the man’s death was definitively suicide - by your own eyewitness account no less - I’m not sure how much _involvement_ Lord Morningstar could have had. Unless, of course, suicide has a new meaning of which I’m unaware.”

Lucifer snorted and both policemen shifted uneasily. From her peripheral vision, Chloe could see Lucifer was smiling at her.

John Decker took a step forward. “Which is what I myself was saying, before discussions got out of hand.” He looked at the men. 

Daniel glanced at Chloe before turning his attention fully to her father. “Only a truly desperate man would kill himself at the mere mention of a name.”

“Oh, bloody…” Lucifer spun himself away from Daniel in a huff.

Chloe’s annoyance had taken over any sense of decorum. “Unless you had the wrong suspect, this suicide was done by the same man who misused his employer’s trust, stole property from a Lord, and then shot a man in the street, leaving him in a coma and his wife without means, correct?”

Daniel and the man from Chicago stared at her.

“Do those not also sound like the actions of a desperate man?” she asked.

Daniel ran a hand through his hair. “Chl – Miss Decker, I understand your interest in this case, I do. But you don’t have a full understanding of the situation. While I apologize for our behavior, if you would think for a moment and...”

“You’re the one who seems incapable of thinking,” Lucifer snapped. He motioned to Chloe. “I for one would quite like to hear Miss Decker’s opinions on the matter. I find her to be incredibly intelligent, with a keen grasp of reality…”

Penelope squeezed Chloe’s hand.

“While I find you,” Lucifer continued, edging closer to Daniel and hunching towards him, “to be a repugnant little sh…”

“All right, all right, gentlemen!” John Decker raised his hands and regained everyone’s attention. “This has gone on long enough. After the events of the morning, baser emotions are clearly and understandably getting the better of us. Lord Morningstar, if you don’t mind, I’d like to discuss with you the possibility of meeting at my public office tomorrow to discuss the whole affair.” He gave a pointed look to the other two men. “No one else need be involved.”

Lucifer clearly started to object, anger in his expression, but then glanced at Chloe. He nodded at John, and said, “We can discuss arrangements.”

“Excellent. Now, Mr. Espinoza, Mr. Pierce…I believe the two of you have reports to write up about what you witnessed today.”

Both men gave respectful nods.

“Good.” John turned to Penelope and Chloe. “Will you please show my men out while I speak with Lord Morningstar in private?”

Both women nodded, though Chloe noticed her mother seemed to share her lack of enthusiasm at the task. Chloe glanced at Lucifer, but he was already headed back into the study and she didn’t catch his eye.

Once the women and the policemen were at the door, Daniel paused in front of Chloe, a look on his face as if he wanted to say something more than a goodbye. Instead, he pressed his lips together and nodded before saying, “Good evening, Chloe.” 

Chloe gave him a curt nod.

Mr. Pierce stopped before her then. “Miss Decker, we’ve not been formally introduced. My name is Mr. Marcus Pierce. I wanted to apologize for upsetting you.” 

Chloe gave another nod. 

“I’m afraid I’ve made a rather poor first impression." He gave her a brief, half-hearted smile. "I can only hope it won’t also be my last. If it is though, I do most sincerely apologize again for how I acted.”

Chloe let out a sigh. “Honestly, Mr. Pierce you weren't the most poorly-behaved man in that room. But I accept your apology.”

He smiled and dipped his head at her. “Thank you, Miss Decker. Have a good night.”

“And you.” Chloe shut the door, and turned to half collapse with her back against it. She looked at her mother with a flat and exasperated expression.

Now that the shouting had stopped and half the men were gone, Penelope burst into shocked laughter. She shook her head and swanned through the hallway. She raised her hand straight up into the air as she walked. “And they say _actresses_ are theatrical!” she shouted before she rounded into another room.

Chloe started hysterically giggling and put her face in her hands. She shook her head and set her chin in her palms for a moment, and stared at the rug. She lifted herself off from the door to go in search of some sherry.

Before she could take more than two steps, Lucifer entered the foyer. 

“Miss Decker.” He gave her an appraising look.

“Lucifer!” The drama now gone, and suddenly alone with him, Chloe had an abrupt memory of her dream. Her body went warm all over and her breathing sped up.

“I need to discuss something with you, if I may? It won’t take but a moment of your time.”

“O-of course.” Chloe took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I’ll be meeting with your father tomorrow at his office. In return however, I’ve asked a small favor of him, which is actually rather dependent on you.”

“On me?”

“I’ve asked that you come with him, if you don’t mind.” Lucifer took a few steps forward and in a rush said, “The choice is entirely up to you. But, if you’d come, I would appreciate your being there.”

“I’m okay with it,” Chloe said slowly. “Why though?”

“Quite frankly, I don’t trust these police as far as I…" Lucifer looked away and frowned. "Well, come to think of it, I could throw them fairly far so that’s a bad metaphor.”

Chloe thought about the sherry again.

“Anyway," he said, looking back to her, "I really would like to know that someone with some sense has your father’s ear, and…” Lucifer trailed off. He gave her a soft look, his rich brown eyes devoid of mischief or caginess. “Miss Decker, I’ve come to realize your opinion matters a great deal.”

Chloe placed her hand on her abdomen to still her nerves. “I’m happy to oblige, Lucifer, but,” she shrugged, “quite frankly, my opinion doesn’t carry much weight in this situation.”

Lucifer closed more of the space between them as he neared the door. His voice was quiet. “You misunderstand me, Miss Decker. Your opinion matters a great deal _to me_.”

Chloe searched for something to say, but found herself speechless. Lucifer opened the door.

“Until tomorrow,” Lucifer said jovially, as if nothing unusual had transpired at all that day. “Good evening, Miss Decker.”

“Good evening.” The door clicked shut as she finished saying it.

Chloe debated between pouring herself that sherry or going to her father's study. Her curiosity won out and she went quietly to knock on his door. There was a long pause and she figured her father was collecting his wits. 

"Come in."

Chloe peered in through a few inches of open space. "It's only me."

John gave her a small smile. "I had assumed it would be. Have a seat if you wish."

She shut the door behind her softly and sat in the chair across from his chair. "I, um...I’m sorry if I was out of line."

"Oh damn and blast the whole lot of them!" Her father was uncharacteristically ruffled. "You were no more out of line than the rest of us, only yours had some sense behind it. I don’t know how all three of them fit their egotism into this small of a room.” He rubbed his chin and mouth with his hand and then studied her as he calmed down.

"I spoke with Lord Morningstar about meeting tomorrow. He believes he has the time, but he's made a rather unusual request of me, Chloe."

Chloe nodded. "He told me. He asked if I'd be willing to come with you."

Her father looked surprised.

"And are you?" he asked. 

Chloe couldn't tell what feelings he had on the subject.

"I'd like to, as a matter of fact. I know, Daniel might be right about me not having the full story, but…"

"Honestly, that's just it, Chloe. I don't think any of us have the full story." Her father tapped a knuckle on his desk. "Your thoughts seemed to have arrived at the same destination as mine based on what Marcus and Daniel were saying." 

John let out a hard sigh. "Let’s get ready for dinner. Maybe Lord Morningstar can provide some further explanation tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the comments I got on the last chapter. Y'all were INVESTED and that makes me so happy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> My beta has a deadline to meet so expect a week minimum before the next posting. I wanted to go ahead and get this one up since the last was so short, though.


	6. Chapter 6

John Decker's public law office was in a large building among several other law offices, not far from the main bank and the library. Often, the more delicate and gentlemanly aspects of police work were handled there from what Chloe understood. John believed it raised far less speculation to have people of high status - such as an infamous Lord - visit a law office than go down to the police precinct, surrounded by reporters and ne'er-do-wells.

Chloe's father had other appointments that morning, so he'd gone to work as he normally would, and she was to meet him later in the day. She found it hard to pass the time.

She had only been to her father's public office a handful of times, and never to help with any kind of police business. Despite her apprehension, she was more than a little excited by the prospect. Once Chloe was in the coach, her impatience only grew. The ride over felt too long and she kept checking out the windows to see how close they were, her hands impatiently fiddling with the buttons on her tan dress.

Once the coach stopped, she hurriedly made her way through the large tiled lobby and upstairs to her father’s office. Lucifer was apparently already inside, as Mazikeen waited in the small seating area, perched on a dark green sofa, watching everyone in the office like a cat watching birds. Chloe politely smiled at her in recognition, but the woman looked away, quite obviously choosing to ignore the greeting. 

After Chloe was inside and pleasantries were dealt with, she sat near, and a bit behind, her father, at the edge of his large oak desk. 

“Before we start, I think perhaps, for clarity’s sake, you should catch Miss Decker up, don’t you?” Lucifer asked.

Chloe knew her father wasn’t pleased with anything about this situation, but he wasn’t in the position to argue with someone like Lord Morningstar, even for all his governmental power.

“I believe you know most of the pertinent details of the theft itself and the night of Mr. Graham’s shooting?”

Chloe nodded.

“Well, what you don’t know is our suspect was a rather unremarkable fellow called Jimmy Barnes. We were alerted to his possible location via a note delivered, anonymously, to a pair of my men.”

Lucifer smoothed down the leg of his black slacks. He hummed with amusement, and looked back up. "So not through any actual police work then?”

“How was it exactly,” John asked, apparently forgetting any further explanation of the details, “that you came to also be at said location, Lord Morningstar?”

“Simple. I just asked his former wife where the low-life scum might be hiding.” Lucifer gave a quick, polite smile.

“…I was unaware the man had been married.” John looked at the notes laid out in front of him, his eyes narrowed.

“It was a short union. He and Delilah were not remotely suited for one another.”

“So you're telling me you were aware of Mr. Barnes prior to the theft on the docks?”

“Unfortunately. I introduced him to his former wife, in fact. I didn’t know she was going to run off and marry the dimwit, though - that one’s on her.”

There was a pause while John Decker assessed the man before him.

“One of my men said it seemed as if you’d threatened Mr. Barnes prior to their arrival.”

Lucifer’s head swayed subtly as if he was either hearing music no one else did, or taking great amusement from the question. “I never laid a hand on the man.” He smirked. “Nor had I said much to him, besides asking if he remembered me and knew who I was.”

“Which, I must admit falls in line with what I’ve been told. By all accounts, it seems you were sitting calmly when the men arrived, while Mr. Barnes was crouched in a corner without a scratch on him.”

“Quite true.”

“It would appear that in the confusion, Mr. Barnes ran upstairs to the roof. Is that correct to your recollection?”

Lucifer tilted his head in agreement.

“Once on the roof,” John picked up a sheet of paper and read, “ _ Mr. Marcus Pierce asked outright of Mr. Barnes if he had shot a man after he had stolen from Lord Morningstar. Seemingly at the mention of the Lord, and upon his immediate arrival on the roof, Mr. Barnes shouted ‘you’re him’ among… _ ” John scanned the pages, frowning. “Well, a bunch of nonsense about sins and Hell, it seems.”

“Likely he was overcome with a guilty conscience.” Lucifer's face presented a picture of innocence, and it was the first time Chloe felt like he was hiding something.

John hummed in reply. He continued to read aloud. “ _ He then ran again, this time to propel himself off the roof and to his demise, before any man present could stop him _ .”

“All sounds in order,” Lucifer said, examining a fingernail. He looked back up. “What else was it you needed to know?”

“Well, since you were evidently acquainted with Mr. Barnes, perhaps you can enlighten us as to his character. He had no history of run-ins with the law and we know little of his personal life. Was he, for instance, known to be prone to fits of fancy or hysterics?”

“I can’t say as I really knew the man.” Lucifer sighed. “He was beady-eyed and weaselly. Had bad hair.” Lucifer adjusted his sleeves. “And apparently he was a thief who absconded with my personal property before cratering himself on the cobblestones in a fruitless attempt to escape punishment.” Lucifer looked back up with a flat expression. “I’m afraid that’s really all I know about Jimmy Barnes.”

“Lord Morning…”

“Ah! Wait,” Lucifer leaned forward suddenly. “Delilah did say he was a terrible lover, does that help at all?” Lucifer’s expression was surprisingly sincere. He glanced at Chloe and must have seen something in her face. “No? Oh.” Lucifer sat back, with a disappointed expression.

John rubbed his hand across his forehead and let out a sigh.

“Lord Morningstar,” John started again, “I must apologize on behalf of our entire organization. After reading through these notes and hearing your side of things, I am at a loss…well, I’m at a loss about quite a number of things, frankly, but I’m at a loss as to why my men felt the need to bring you to see me yesterday. I further apologize for wasting any more of your valuable time.”

“Apology accepted. I would like to clarify one thing, though.”

“Of course.”

"Officially speaking, do either the police or,” Lucifer’s eyes found Chloe and held her gaze, “anyone else of importance, believe I had a hand in that man’s death?”

“No, sir, I don’t think there’s enough evidence to support that claim at all."

Chloe gave a quick shake of her head. Relief washed over Lucifer’s face before his eyes moved back to John Decker and his expression turned steely. “In that case, I’d like to collect my stolen goods at once, thank you.”

\--

Lucifer left the office to discuss with Mazikeen the retrieval of his property. Chloe lingered for a few moments to tell her father goodbye and to let him know, since she was in the area, she planned to stop by the library for some more books.

As she descended the wide staircase that led from the second story offices, she saw that Lucifer and Mazikeen had stopped in the lobby. They appeared to be having a heated conversation and Mazikeen looked almost worried. It was a very different expression than Chloe had previously seen her wear, on the few occasions she'd seen her at all.

Chloe didn't stall or draw attention to herself on her journey to the big front doors, but Lucifer spied her anyway and smiled. 

"Miss Decker!" He took a step forward and she stopped.

Chloe greeted him, then said, "Miss…"

Mazikeen raised an eyebrow. 

"...Mazikeen," Chloe finished, feeling odd.

Mazikeen smirked. She glanced at Lucifer and rolled her eyes before sighing. She gave a curt nod to Chloe.

"Miss Decker." Mazikeen said Chloe's name like it was a sexual innuendo. She gave Chloe a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Mazikeen, darling, why don't you be a dear and go get the carriage, hmm? Give the man the address we got from Mr. Decker?"

Mazikeen glanced at Chloe then back to Lucifer, moving only her eyes. "Right…" She spun slowly on her heel and walked away.

Lucifer turned once again to Chloe.

"I don't think she likes me." Chloe frowned a little.

Lucifer glanced over his shoulder briefly. "Don't take it to heart. It's baked into Mazikeen's personality; she doesn't like anyone." Lucifer smiled down at Chloe and she momentarily forgot the small crowd of people lingering around the lobby. 

"Well," Chloe said as she smoothed her hair with a palm, "I was just on my way to the library."

"Oh? Off to find some naughty novel, are you? I recommend trying a French one." He popped his eyebrows up toward his scalp for a quick moment then let them drop. "They get up to all sorts of things." He grinned.

"You're in quite the mood."

"Yes! Yes, so I am, I suppose. Not every day I get judged innocent; barely happens once a millennium. And my stolen property is about to be back safe in my possession, so that's a big bonus."

"Yes, I'm very glad it was recovered."

"Me too." He was openly gazing at her in a way she wasn't sure what to do with.

"Russian dolls, you said?"

"Indeed." Lucifer's expression slowly changed to unreadable as he nodded slowly. "That is indeed what I said."

Chloe saw Mazikeen coming back through the entrance of the building, but before she could say anything to Lucifer, there was a male voice a few feet behind her saying her name.

"Miss Decker?"

She didn't recognize the voice, and when she turned, she didn't have any recollection of the face either. Yet, there was some hint of familiarity she couldn't place.

He was slender, with dark hair, and wore an unremarkable dark blue suit.

"Yes?" She frowned. She didn't know him, but...

"Apologies, Miss Decker, but your presence is requested. Upstairs that is."

Chloe broke into a cold sweat as recognition struck her. Her lungs seemingly burned and collapsed. Her heart dropped to a pit somewhere in the bottom of her stomach.

"My what?" she whispered. His words echoed in her mind. Her blood rushed to her feet and back. She was inexplicably dizzy.

"Miss Decker, all you all right?" Lucifer's voice came from somewhere beside her and she stepped towards it, taking in a shuddering breath.

"Lucifer..." Chloe gasped his name. She snatched at where his voice had been, her left hand scrambling to grab hold of his sleeve like a lifeline. 

"Miss Decker, I must insist. Your presence is requested immediately."

"Look," Lucifer said, "I don't know who you are, but the lady is clearly…"

"Miss Decker,  _ please _ ."

Chloe caught a glimpse of desperation in the pale man's eyes. She saw the glint of a knife, pulled from his belt with his left hand. He lunged for her as she tucked in on herself. She braced for the impact.

Everything went black.

Only he'd not struck her. She stumbled backwards slightly as Lucifer's presence was no longer steadying her. The blackness that had filled her vision was Lucifer's broad back. 

Lucifer had jumped in front of her. 

There was a pained cry and her senses came back to her right as there was the sickening crack of bones breaking. Lucifer's hand was wrapped around the other man's, crushing it, snapping the small bones. Lucifer let go of the man's hand to make a grab for his neck. 

A bloody knife clanged and clattered to the floor.

The man let out another yelp and Chloe lost her balance, falling to a squatting position. A woman screamed from somewhere far across the lobby. There were the sounds of a crowd realizing something was horribly wrong.

The man was on the floor and sobbing. Mazikeen had jumped into the fray at some point. Her lip was curled in anger, and she held the disarmed man down with one knee, as easily as one would hold a sheet of paper to keep it from blowing away.

Lucifer's hands were on Chloe again. He was on one knee, his left hand cradling her head and his right barely touching her thigh, only to prevent her from tumbling fully into the floor. She looked up to see him looking her over, as he murmured questions about her state. 

"I'm fine," she assured him, nodding. He gently helped her to sit before her legs gave out beneath her.

"I'm okay, Lucifer. Lucifer, I - you're bleeding!" She grabbed his red right hand from her knee and saw that the knife had gone through it, leaving a deep wound. The cuff of his shirt was bright red and soaked through, her light dress stained.

Lucifer seemed confused. "No, I ca…" He saw his hand and frowned at it. "I'm bleeding."

Mazikeen appeared at their sides. "You're  _ bleeding _ ." She looked scared, which only served to heighten Chloe's own fear.

"I'm bleeding," Lucifer repeated again, incredulously, almost to himself. He held up his hand like he'd never before noticed its existence. A mix of shock and pain seemed to cross his face.

There was a scuffle of sound behind them and Chloe caught movement from the corner of her eye. A mass darted out from behind where Mazikeen blocked her view.

Their attacker had apparently made a run for it.

"Well!" Lucifer bellowed to Mazikeen who was staring at Lucifer in concern, his bloody hand between them. "What are you waiting for? Catch him!"

A quick nod and she was gone - faster than Chloe could imagine anyone moving. 

"Lucifer, are you all right?" Chloe carefully moved his hand aside and pulled away his jacket to expose his shirt underneath. She was looking for more blood and fearing the worst. If Lucifer hadn't noticed a knife through his hand, he could have easily missed it hitting him somewhere else before that.

Her hands moved over him in a rush, and if she hadn't been so focused on making sure he was all right it might have registered more quickly how intimately she was touching him. When she saw no more blood and no gashes through his clothes, she remembered the crowd and let her hands fall away from him.

They looked at each other, both wide-eyed and uncertain. The last several minutes were a blur and Chloe felt lost.

"W-we need to stop the bleeding," she murmured. He blinked at her and then his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUN!
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me your thoughts, lovely readers!
> 
> \---
> 
> Historical bits:  
> Would Captain Decker have handled things this way in the real 1890s? Doubtful. The policing as a whole in this story is all very fictitious for a lot of reasons. Police detectives weren't even a thing until a few decades prior to when this universe is roughly set. Lucifer likely would have not even been questioned, because some politician would have decided it looked bad.
> 
> The Bradbury Building in Los Angeles is a 5 story office building built in 1893 that should give you a good idea of some of the kind of architecture Chloe would see on the way to John's office as well as - on a grander scale - the inside of his office building.  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bradbury_Building
> 
> Also a couple of interesting articles on the topic of the history of police, should you be so inclined:
> 
> https://time.com/4779112/police-history-origins/
> 
> https://www.insider.com/history-of-police-in-the-us-photos-2020-6
> 
> (On a different note, it took me way too many times to correctly spell fictitious.)


	7. Chapter 7

\--

The day after the attack, Chloe was in the upstairs sitting room, with a book open in her lap and a cup of cold, forgotten tea beside her. She was staring blindly into the fire and letting her mind wander. She'd lost track of time, and so when Ella came into the room, Chloe startled so much she nearly knocked the book to the floor.

"Chloe! Are you all right?" Ella was unfastening her hat with one hand, as she rushed to kneel by Chloe's side. The hat was tossed aside and she took Chloe's hands and began inspecting her as if looking for wounds.

"Ella. Ella! I'm okay." Chloe smiled as she lifted her friend's hands gently away. 

Ella stared at her with big, concerned eyes, still down on one knee. "You're certain?"

"Yes. I'm a bit shaken, but...physically, I'm fine."

Ella looked her over again, obviously unsure. "You're really okay? I was so worried when I heard, Chloe! You have no idea."

Ella shifted to embrace her and Chloe hugged her friend tightly back.

"Really, I am. No need to worry about me. Lucifer was the one who was injured."

Ella picked up on the name immediately. Her wide-eyed look became a hooded, knowing one and she raised a brow. " _ Lucifer _?"

"Oh for goodness - the man saved my life, Ella!" Chloe laughed. "I think surely we're allowed to be on a first name basis now?"

"No, you're right. You're right." Ella eyed her again, seemingly worried Chloe might start bleeding at any moment. Ella raised up from her kneeling position and settled onto the edge of the chair nearest Chloe. 

"Gosh, it's like something from a novel!" Ella marvelled. "It's all over the papers, you know. I heard them hawking it when I got into the coach to come over."

Chloe groaned and briefly closed her eyes.

"Beautiful," Ella raised her arms in a theatrical stance and raised her voice to continue, "eligible daughter of Police Captain and renowned actress!" She motioned grandly as she spoke. "Rescued by handsome, mysterious Lord from would-be assassin attack in lobby of prominent business office!" 

She resumed sitting normally and smiled. "It's quite a story."

"Don't they have anything more important to print?"

"Last week, I read three paragraphs about a dog in fancy-dress who was taken to a party. I think they'll print most anything." Ella gave Chloe a sympathetic look. 

Chloe put her face in her hands and laughed. 

"Tell me what exactly happened? If you can bear to talk about it, of course."

"You mean you don't want to just read all the lurid details in the paper today?"

"Oh, I will." Ella grinned. "But I'd like to know how much of it is true."

Chloe smirked and then opened her mouth, but merely shrugged. She looked down at her lap as she considered the day before. "Honestly, Ella, I don't know what to tell you. It all happened so fast." Chloe frowned. "The weird thing was…" She shook her head. "Well, never mind."

"What? Nooo, what weird thing? You can't say there's a weird thing and then not tell me!" Ella excitedly scooted her chair closer, their knees nearly touching.

After some hesitation, Chloe told Ella about the nightmare she'd had. How the dead man at the doorway in the dream had in reality been the one with the knife and how he'd said the same words. She explained that's why she reacted the way she had and backed away.

"Sueño de premonición! How spooky, Chloe!"

"I keep wondering. If I'd not had that dream, w-would I have gone with him? Would I have been close enough to have been stabbed? Would Lucifer have had the time to fend him off?" Chloe took a deep, steadying breath. Her voice was deceivingly stable as she said, "Ella, if I'd not been so scared to see him again, I… I might be dead."

Ella carefully took the book from Chloe's lap and placed the marker between the pages before she laid it on the table. Then she gently took Chloe's hands in her own once again.

"Have you had any others? Dreams like that I mean."

Chloe frowned. Unbidden, her dream about Lucifer came to the forefront of her mind. Her mouth went dry. She shook her head no, but glanced at the red flames in the hearth.

"Well, I'm awfully glad you had that one." Ella shuddered. "So after you started backing up, what happened?"

Chloe recounted the events as best she could remember them, explaining Lucifer's role in it all and his subsequent injury.

She told it the only way she could manage, which was as if she were detached from it - leaving out the sound of shattering bones she could still vividly hear in her mind, the cold, wrenching fear that had eventually turned to hot, wracking sobs after she was safely back home.

"Someone came over with bandages," Chloe continued, "and we wrapped his hand. We had to retell the story several times to various officials. Father had come downstairs at some point, too, of course. I left that out, I guess. It's all a bit hazy…"

Ella squeezed Chloe's hands and made a face. 

"Mazikeen caught the man and brought him back." Chloe glanced away, recalling the details. "When they returned, Lucifer was practically pulsing with anger. He wanted to be let at the man, right then and there." 

"I don't blame him," Ella said, her voice low and dark.

Chloe remembered her hand on Lucifer's uninjured arm, as she'd stepped in and tried to calm him. She remembered how the anger seemed to drain out of him in waves, to be replaced with emotions she couldn't read. 

"He finally let me convince him to let Father handle it, though. Not that  _ he _ wasn't in a rage himself."

"They both should have slapped the bastard around."

"Ella!" Chloe exclaimed, with a shocked laugh.

"Don't look at me like that! He tried to kill you, Chloe!"

Hearing that made it real again and Chloe shivered. Lucifer had refused to leave her side, even for medical treatment, until she was safely in a coach headed home, her father and an armed officer as escorts.

"True," she murmured, barely louder than a breath. She adjusted her skirts. "Anyway, the man was arrested and taken to the hospital by two officers. His hand was obviously broken, as I said, but by the time Mazikeen hauled him back he had gotten a black eye and busted lip too."

Chloe thought back to Mazikeen's face - both at the sight of Lucifer's blood, and when she'd dragged the man back to them. 

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't doubt he had unseen injuries as well. Bruised ribs and the like."

"Good," Ella said forcefully.

"Ella," Chloe warned, with a tilt of her head.

Ella gave a vaguely shamed look, but it was unconvincing. She let go of Chloe's hands, patted them, and sat back further in her chair. 

It was silent for a moment, save the crackle of the fire.

Ella frowned and wrung her hands together before looking back at Chloe.

"Chloe…" Ella sighed. "Why you? He knew your name, and where to find you. This…" Ella stopped and bit her bottom lip.

"This wasn't something random."

Ella nodded slowly.

"I keep thinking that, too." Chloe took in a breath and let it out shakily. "I haven't heard anything yet about what's been found out. I certainly didn't know him. I only recognized him from my dream." 

Chloe's eyes squinted as she grew agitated and turned in her seat, almost knocking knees with Ella.

"What could have possessed him to continue his attack in a crowd full of witnesses once I wouldn't come with him?" Her voice was strong and heated. "This wasn't some dark alley, Ella, we were in the lobby of a prominent building, as you said. Men and women were milling all around."

Ella frowned and looked at Chloe with soft eyes.

"I was standing right beside Lucifer! Not off in some corner by myself, hidden away." Chloe's confusion deflated her and her voice lost some of its passion. "I just don’t understand." 

"Maybe it's something to do with the police?" Ella shrugged with one shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Some kind of harebrained revenge scheme for a supposed wrong, maybe? Your father is the Captain, so maybe he thought…" Ella shrugged again, the thought abandoned.

Chloe sighed and rubbed her temple. "I don't know. Perhaps."

Ella put a hand to Chloe's cheek and ran her thumb along it. "They've caught him regardless. No need to worry, right?"

Chloe gave a half-hearted nod. "I suppose."

"Oh, Chloe. I'm sorry I asked you to tell me."

“No, no, Ella. It’s fine, really. I’ve honestly been going over it again and again in my head as it is. I’m glad to have a friend to talk it out with.” Chloe gave Ella a tight smile. She tried to sound more cheerful than she felt. “Anyway! Let’s get some fresh tea and you can tell me what you’ve been up to.”

After they’d finished their tea, as Chloe was seeing Ella out, she opened the door to find a shocked looking Daniel stood before them, hand in the air, about to knock. After they all recovered from the surprise, he and Ella exchanged pleasantries as she left and he entered.

“Mr. Espinoza.” Chloe rubbed at the back of her neck, noting a scrape on Daniel's cheek as she looked him over. She wondered distractedly if it were razor burn. She sighed. “To what do I owe this visit?”

Daniel gave her a subdued frown. He looked tired. His voice was sincere and quiet. “I came to make sure you were ok, Chloe.”

He seemed shaken, and Chloe stepped aside to allow him further into the house. 

“Would you care to sit in the parlor? There may be some coffee, I can ask Olga.”

“No, thank you. No, I can’t stay long.” He looked her up and down. Overall, his reaction to seeing her was similar to Ella’s, seemingly wanting to verify with his own eyes that she was uninjured. "Are you all right?"

Chloe nodded and again found herself discussing yesterday's events. Daniel didn’t ask for many details, but Chloe supposed he’d already been informed of the general story. 

“Anyway, I was nearby so I wanted to stop in. I know - “ He stiffened and started over. “Chloe, I know things have been tense between us, but I wish they weren’t. I do still care about you. I consider you a friend, even if we’re not…” He pursed his lips.

For all the differences she and Daniel had, they’d been fond of each other and close once. She could tell he was genuinely worried about her. She gave him a bittersweet smile and nodded.

“I know.”

He sighed and shoved his his hands in his pockets. “I, uh, I should get to Charlotte, I guess. She’s expecting me.”

Chloe smiled and nodded. “You should.” She opened the door for him to leave, but he hesitated, looking her up and down once more.

The scrape on his face and his look of exhaustion were more prominent in the daylight now she'd opened the door. She laid her fingers on his arm for the briefest moment to ease him.

"Daniel.” She waited until he looked her in the eye. “I’m fine,” she repeated.

“Right.” He nodded with a wince. “Right! Of course.”

“No one was mortally injured, and the man responsible was captured and is in jail. So it’s all fine.” Maybe if she said it enough, she’d convince herself too.

Daniel’s lips parted and he searched her face. “You haven’t heard.”

Chloe’s stomach turned at the words. “Haven’t heard what?” she asked in a monotone.

Daniel sighed, pushing his hand across his brow, and didn’t meet her eye. “Chloe, your attacker is dead.”

“What? How?” Chloe snaked her hand out behind her to find something to lean against.

“There was a fight, just this morning, right at daybreak - a riot at the jail. Apparently, all hell broke loose. Another couple fellows might not make it. It got pretty rough."

Chloe belatedly nodded, staring unseeing at the lapels of Daniel’s jacket. She felt numb.

“The good news is,” he said, ducking his head to catch her gaze again. “The man who attacked you can’t hurt you anymore." His expression hardened. "And he won’t be hurting anyone else. Not ever again.”

She gave him a quick, weak smile. “R-right. Of course. That’s true. That’s…” She didn't finish the thought.

He squeezed her shoulder in a familiar gesture he’d not done in a long time. “If you need anything, let me know. Okay?”

She nodded. Or at least she thought she did. She was still reeling. They said their goodbyes, and she latched the door after him, but Chloe performed it all through muscle memory, barely hearing what she herself was even saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter was unbeta'd so if you find any typos or sentences that don't make sense, let me know. 😬😁)
> 
> And let me know what your thoughts are on the chapter and story in the comments! I love seeing how everyone is reacting and what you all are reading between the lines. ❤️
> 
> Speaking of, I had an interesting comment on this story about Chloe, and I thought I'd share some of my thought processes on the story and the AU, if you're interested...
> 
> The comment was about how Chloe seems younger than 30 here, even though I have her that age. I was thrilled to read that, because it's actually intentional!
> 
> This AU Chloe has limitations and isolations due to society, plus she's also never lived alone/away from her parents, never been married, never had a child. She doesn't have a job at all, much less one that challenges her. So I wanted her to, at first, come across feeling a bit isolated, a little naive, fairly unsure of herself. 
> 
> I think this chapter is really where she first starts to abandon that a bit, and begins to come to a turning point. So I loved the timing of the comment and just wanted to talk about it a little. 
> 
> (I also hope you'll find AU Lucifer is a little more mature than he is on the show when they meet too. That is also on purpose, though he has his own reasons. 😉)


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, the chill in the weather refused to move on, and instead re-asserted its presence. The sun peeked out sometimes, in slits through the massive clouds, but it would quickly duck away again. The overcast subdued the orange of the oak leaves, and not a single breeze stirred them. Yet, despite the weather, there was still a throng of people at the park, trying to make what they could of the day.

Chloe’s walking suit, with its plaid wool, kept her warm enough, but she couldn’t help thinking she’d be much more comfortable at home, alone by the fire. As she walked, the moisture and stillness of the air dampened the sound of the scattered leaves underfoot to be more akin to the breaking of a stale saltine than the satisfying crispness of an autumn leaf. 

It seemed to Chloe everything was muted - color, sounds, and her own mood. Her father had arrived home late yesterday, and was gone again before she'd woken, so she had heard nothing more about the demise of her attacker. And all she knew about the case was that the man had been questioned, but had given no real answers. 

Chloe sighed and looked up from where she’d been staring mostly at her own feet as she walked. Ella and Ricardo were a few steps behind her, engaged in lively conversation about family matters. She noticed several young girls laughing as two of them danced in some semblance of a waltz to amuse the younger among them. Down and across the way, a handful of men were smoking and playfully arguing some point or another.

Then Chloe heard the heavy, dulled crunch of shoes quickly coming towards her on the crushed stone path. She turned to see a smiling Lucifer headed her way. He was dressed smartly in a deep purple waistcoat and black jacket.

“Miss Decker!”

“Lucifer,” she said, returning his smile. Then she noticed the brown and purple tinges that marred the skin beneath his left eye, and a slight gash in his eyebrow. Before she had a chance to say anything more to him, Lucifer seemed to realize Ricardo was her escort along with Ella. As was custom, Lucifer stopped to speak to him first.

“Ah, Lord Morningstar! Good day. May I be permitted to introduce my sister, Miss Ella Lopez?”

Ella gave Lucifer an enthusiastic hello, before looking at Chloe doe-eyed.

"May I walk with you for a bit, Miss Decker?" Lucifer asked, his attention no longer pulled away.

Chloe jerked her gaze from Ella and opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly Ella was speaking instead.

"Ricardo!” Ella grabbed her brother's arm while still looking at Chloe. "I just remembered!" 

Ella met eyes with her brother. "There's a thing… that… I wanted you to see. Uh. Over there." She pointed without looking.

"In those trees?" 

"Uh. Y-yeah. Yes, in those trees. Way over that way."

"Ella, I don't -"

"Excuse us. Lord Morningstar, Miss Decker." Ella widened her eyes for a second at Chloe before yanking her brother away.

"She's an interesting one," Lucifer said with an amused frown.

"You're injured." Chloe’s own frown was anything but amused as she looked him over.

"Hmm? Oh! Right. " He gingerly touched his cheekbone on the bruised side. "Nothing to worry about, just a bit of fisticuffs." He smiled. "I decided I had a bridge that needed burning. Unfortunately, a rather pompous bridge troll following orders didn't see things the way I did." 

She looked to his right hand to ask about how it was healing when she noticed it didn’t even have a bandage. 

"Your hand!"

"Ah. Er, yes. I'm quite the quick healer under the right circumstances.” He held it up and let out a quick laugh. “A few syringes of morphine didn’t help, but they certainly didn’t hurt either." 

Lucifer cleared his throat and extended his left arm for her. "Shall we?”

Hesitantly, she took it and they proceeded to walk.

“How are you?” he asked, looking down at her.

Chloe let out a small high-pitched laugh. “I’d be much better if people would stop asking me that!” She took a deep breath and let it out quickly. “Sorry, Lucifer, I… I apologize. I’m fine.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow as he gave a sidelong glance and sniffed. “Clearly.”

She laughed again, more genuinely this time, and leaned on him a little. “I am, really.” She placed her left hand on top of her right, both on his arm. She studied his profile as they walked. “Thanks to you.”

Lucifer’s other hand came up, and he hesitated. For a brief moment, Chloe thought he might place it over hers. Instead, he turned it so they both could look at his palm. “Well, right as rain now. So it seems we’re both fine.”

Chloe tamped down unexpected disappointment as Lucifer let his hand drop back to his side instead of laying it on hers. 

They took a few steps without speaking as they passed an elderly couple. 

“Mr. Espinoza came by yesterday.” Chloe watched as a handful of leaves slowly fell from one of the trees nearest to them. "He had some news."

Chloe let her left hand fall away from Lucifer’s arm as he tensed beneath her grip. 

“Don’t the police have better things to do than spread gossip door to door?”

“Apparently,” she continued calmly, pointedly ignoring Lucifer’s tone, “the man who stabbed you won’t be facing justice after all. He was killed in a riot that broke out at the jail.”

“Seeing as he stabbed me and was in jail because he was trying to kill you, Miss Decker, I’m not sure why you don’t sound more pleased.” 

“I’m not going to be pleased that a man’s dead, regardless of the circumstances.”

Lucifer gave her another sidelong look, but it was softer and with a bemused smile. “No. No, you wouldn’t, would you?” 

He looked away again and his eyebrows drew together in a line. “Speaking of Mr. Espinoza…”

This time she was the one who tensed, already quite sure of Lucifer’s opinion of Daniel. One that was a bit earned, if she was honest, though.

“You said the two of you were betrothed, but…" Lucifer licked his lips and glanced at her. "Was the ending of that mutual?”

Chloe waited until they were past three men who were standing nearby before answering.

“Not that it’s any of your business..." she said quietly, tilting her head towards him. "But, no, not really.”

“Ah…” Lucifer glanced down to the pathway.

“I ended it. We weren’t the right fit. I think we both knew it, really, but I was the one who spoke it out loud.”

“Oh! Well.” Lucifer tilted his nose up. “I thought you had good instincts; I’m glad to be proven right.”

Chloe laughed. “Please tell that to everyone who thinks a woman my age should already be married and setting up house.”

Lucifer’s nose wrinkled and his mouth turned down at the corners.

“Actually,” Chloe said as she wrapped her left hand around his arm again, “while we’re on the subject of personal things that aren’t really the other’s business...” 

There was that glint of mischief in Lucifer’s eyes as he turned and leaned down a bit. “Yes, there are certain aspects of my reputation where every breathless word is true.” He smirked and one eyebrow twitched.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Your container…”

“Oh, how boring. What about it?” 

“Well, was everything still in it?”

Lucifer nodded. “Everything that was there when it was stolen, was there when it was returned. It seems Jimmy Barnes was as inept at things outside the bedroom as he was in it.”

“Well, that’s a small miracle. I’m glad.”

“It very much wasn’t.” Lucifer shrugged and looked amused. “I wound up getting rid of the whole lot anyway. Had a nice big bonfire.”

“What?” Chloe stopped short and it caused Lucifer's stride to go a bit off balance. He halted as well and looked her up and down for a moment before they began walking again. “After all that happened?”

Lucifer rubbed the hand that had been stabbed. “Yes, well, more happened after, which put some things into perspective.”

Chloe silently marvelled again at how quickly his hand had healed. Maybe the wound had been more superficial than it had looked with all the blood? 

To get the visions of blood out of her mind, Chloe began to pay attention to her surroundings again. No one else was nearby. She and Lucifer had walked aimlessly, and she now realized they had reached the far end of the park - where it butted up against the greens of the city cemetery. There was an eight inch high stone wall that separated the two, and about 18 feet between the wall and the first of the gravestones. 

Chloe started to say they ought to turn back, but stopped with her mouth open as Lucifer held up a finger and tilted his head.

"Do you hear that?"

Chloe stilled and listened intently. It took her a moment to hear anything at all, and when she did she had no idea what the source could be. Then the noise happened again and Chloe registered it as the tentative strains of someone tuning an instrument. The weather was doing strange things to the acoustics. 

"I think it's a violin," she whispered.

He nodded and held his finger to his lips, which curled up into a bright smile as a few notes from a second violin could suddenly be heard, too.

He jumped spritely away from her and up onto the wall that separated the park from the cemetery, facing the direction from which they’d come.

"It's a bandstand," he said.

He held out his left hand for her and Chloe took it without thinking, only to find him lifting her up easily to stand with him on the wall. Due to her surprise she came up off-balance, and he nearly pulled her into his arms, without seeming to notice.

He nodded to direct her attention and she turned to face the sound. Sure enough, if she stood carefully on tiptoe, she could see the semicircle of a cast-iron bandstand through the trees. She could tell it was decorated for the season, and could just barely make out one violinist. It seemed there were a few men milling around still setting things up.

"I didn't know there was a concert." She lowered herself back off her toes and turned to face Lucifer again. Barely any space separated them.

"Maybe it's a party." Lucifer was still watching the musicians, his interest piqued.

The practice notes had grown stronger, but the sound carried oddly in the air to her. If she hadn't seen the bandstand she didn't think she'd be able to tell where it originated.

As suddenly as it had started, it stopped.

Lucifer's face fell. Then, despite no audience, the two violinists began to play the same song in earnest.

Chloe recognized a minor key, but not the song itself. Lucifer grinned. 

"Chopin!" He quickly leapt down from the wall and into the cemetery lawn. "Of course, it's far better with piano accompaniment, but beggars can't be choosers."

He offered Chloe his hands and she took them with more preparation this time. As her feet landed, his hands moved with hers so that they were dancing formation. 

Chloe laughed.

Lucifer raised his brows.

"In a cemetery?" She matched his incredulity.

Lucifer looked around. "Do you think you'll offend the stones, Miss Decker? No one is here, I can assure you. C'mon. I make a great partner, I promise."

With that, he pulled her slightly, and began to lead her in the familiar steps of a waltz. To make up for the soft ground and scattering of leaves, Lucifer adjusted their steps to be more casual, and kept her closer to steady her.

"You are, without doubt, the strangest man I've ever met." She grinned up at him as they whirled.

"I daresay." His brown eyes were soft and bright. He looked her over. "And you're definitely the most peculiar woman I've ever met." 

She pursed her lips and looked to the side as if in thought. "Mmm. We  _ are _ both  _ quite _ odd." She wrinkled her nose distastefully and as he laughed she smiled up at him.

"I've spent the last couple of days mulling over a few oddities, as a matter of fact.” His face went a little serious. “Some of which I’ve only become aware of  _ very _ recently." 

"Any conclusions?"

"Only that they may be of my own doing, even if I'm not sure how." There was a quirk in his expression she couldn't quite read.

"I...don't know what that means." Chloe frowned, but she chuckled. 

"I don’t fully understand it myself, Miss Decker." He gave her a slight, puzzled smile.

As the song came to a close sooner than she expected, and he stopped their movement, Lucifer gazed at her. His face was open, without so much as a hint of a smirk.

Chloe blinked up at him, realizing he'd not let go of her hands. She inhaled deeply, her pulse rapid. His head tilted slightly as he watched her, and his eyes flicked from her eyes to her mouth and back. 

They stood like that for another breath.

He released her hands slowly, one of his thumbs grazing against her palm, and took a step back. 

"What to do about said oddities had left me in quite a quandary." He adjusted his cufflinks.

"Oh?" Chloe jerked slightly as another instrument began being tuned.

He stepped back onto the short wall, and held his hand out for her again. 

"Mmm. Until I realized - I needed to fully embrace change again. Hence, the bridge that needed burning." 

As she joined him on the wall, he paused. He reached out and smoothed down a few hairs that had come loose while she was dancing. She leaned towards his touch, despite herself, and watched him nervously. He licked his lips.

"You see…” His mouth stayed open briefly as he looked over her face. “It seems while I wasn’t paying attention, my desires changed.”

He stepped down abruptly and crossed back over into the park, helping her along with him so that she was back on his left side, facing the cemetery.

Lucifer straightened his jacket. “Anyway, I’m choosing where I do and do not go from here. Regardless of where anyone else thinks I may belong.”

“Exercising your free will?”

Lucifer grinned widely and leaned in to tap the end of her nose with his index finger. “ _ Exactly _ , my dear.”

Chloe made a disgruntled face and Lucifer chuckled. 

\--

Chloe and Lucifer were nearly back to where they'd last seen Ella when Mr. Pierce caught Chloe's eye. He acknowledged her with a nod before directing his path towards them.

"Bloody hell. Here we go." Apparently Lucifer had just spied him.

Lucifer rolled his shoulders and straightened his waistcoat. Chloe slid her hand from his arm as they stopped.

"Miss Decker…" Marcus smiled at her before directing a flat look toward Lucifer. "Lord Morningstar."

"Mr. Pierce," Chloe returned with a polite smile. 

Lucifer gave a quick, low hum as his only reply.

"I heard about the attack." Marcus directed his attention back to Chloe with a frown. "Ghastly business. I trust you weren't injured?"

"No, Lu…" Chloe smiled. "Lord Morningstar stepped in. He saved my life."

"Did he?" Marcus looked at Lucifer with surprise. "Well, thanks and admiration are in order it seems." He smiled. "Not many Lords would risk themselves to save someone they've met so recently."

The smile Lucifer gave him in return was barely more than a snarl. "While I doubt you have any first-hand knowledge of Lords, I don't doubt you find gentlemanly behavior surprising. I've no need for admiration from you."

Marcus huffed out a breath with a grin. He nodded. "Yes, Lord Morningstar. If there's a word that comes to mind when one hears of you,  _ gentleman _ must eventually be somewhere down the list I'm sure."

Chloe interjected, "I heard the culprit was killed in the riot at the jail." Maybe Mr. Pierce could give her more information.

Marcus nodded. "He was. Another couple nearly died as well. We’re all meant to be keeping an eye open for a tall fellow that guards saw run from the scene, but, honestly there’s not much of a description to go off." 

Chloe frowned. She wondered why Dan hadn’t mentioned an escapee.

"Dead prisoners and fugitives on the run." Lucifer fiddled with a cufflink. "Makes one wonder what the police will do for an encore," he said with a laugh. 

"Actually, there's some doubt the man seen fleeing was even a prisoner.” Marcus squared his shoulders and his expression grew even more serious.

"Oh? Even better! Knowing anyone can waltz in and incite a riot keeps my confidence in human authority as strong as it's ever been."

Marcus narrowed his eyes. "That's a nasty looking black-eye you're sporting, Lord Morningstar - did you get that in the knife attack?"

Lucifer grinned like a wolf. "I'd be happy to give you a demonstration of how it was obtained." 

“Spoken like a true gentleman.” Marcus smirked.

Lucifer’s nostrils flared and he took a deep breath, his mouth twisting as he did. 

“While we’re on the subject of criminal behavior,” Marcus continued, before Lucifer could say anything more, "you both may be interested to hear the off-duty officer Jimmy Barnes shot during his heist woke up early this morning."

"Wait, what?" Chloe asked. “Malcom Graham? I didn’t think the doctors expected him to last through the week.”

“Apparently, he made a miraculous recovery.” Marcus shrugged. “As a matter of fact, I wouldn’t expect your father to be home at his usual time, Miss Decker. My understanding is he’s going to see Mr. Graham this evening.”

"I’m very surprised by that.” Chloe fiddled with the hem of her jacket. “Maybe his condition wasn’t as bad as I’d been led to believe.”

“God’s will, I suppose.”

Lucifer snorted and Marcus frowned at him again. 

“I have things I need to attend to,” Marcus began, before returning his attention to Chloe. “I’m very pleased that you’re safe and well, Miss Decker. Have a good day.” He looked back to Lucifer. “Your Lordship,” he said with a quick nod.

Lucifer twirled his fingers in a sardonic circle from his forehead with a glare.

Chloe barely paid attention to Mr. Pierce’s departure or Lucifer’s gesture, as her mind reeled. She was vaguely aware that Lucifer studied her for a moment, lifting his head and watching her from down his nose.

“You’re thinking awfully hard about something. What’s wrong?”

Chloe didn’t raise her head, but tilted it to look at him. She glanced to the bruising on his face, and the slit along his eyebrow. She remembered the scrape on Dan’s face, his look of exhaustion. She thought of how her attacker had known her name. She pondered Malcolm Graham’s sudden recovery.

So many thoughts about everything that had happened recently swirled in her brain enough to make her dizzy.

“I keep feeling like something isn’t right and I can’t for the life of me put my finger on it.” She frowned. “Every question I have just brings up another question. Nothing about the last week and a half makes any sense to me.”

Lucifer tugged his jacket out from his body and pulled his flask about an inch above his inner jacket pocket edge. “Whiskey?”

Chloe laughed. “No. But thank you.”

"Suit yourself.” Lucifer shrugged, then watched Chloe another moment. “Really, though, what are you thinking? I can practically see the gears moving.”

Chloe licked her lips before pressing them together. She took in a quick breath and rapidly turned a bit more towards Lucifer.

“Well, let’s start with Malcolm Graham. Or rather the events that led to him getting shot.”

“Chloe!” Ella called.

Chloe looked around to see Ella a few yards away. Ella quickly closed the distance between them. 

“Lord Morningstar,” Ella greeted him again, with a big smile.

“Miss Lopez.” Lucifer nodded.

“Sorry to interrupt,” she said, turning to Chloe. “It’s just that Ricardo needs to get back. Unless, you have maybe some other way of getting home.” Ella rapidly glanced back and forth between Chloe and Lucifer.

“Oh,” Chloe began, “I don’t think I…”

“I’d be happy to see you home, Miss Decker.”

“Um.” Chloe massaged one hand with the other. “As much as I appreciate the offer, Lucifer, I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

Chloe caught the stunned look Ella gave her. Then Ella twitched her face like she had an itch she didn’t want to scratch.

“I mean, unless Mr. Lopez really needs to get back quickly and doesn’t have time to drop me off…”

“Ricardo needs to get back very quickly,” Ella said in a rush. She cleared her throat. “So, I mean if it’s not an imposition for Lord Morningstar…” Ella looked back to Lucifer and gave him a sweet smile.

Lucifer was frowning and looking at them both strangely. “I already said I could see Miss Decker home.” His eyes narrowed.

“Great!” Ella took hold of Chloe’s hand and turned to her. “So I’ll see you later then.” She grinned and hugged Chloe.

Ella let Chloe go and turned back to Lucifer. “Lord Morningstar.” She was clearly fighting back a grin. “Okay. Well. Um. Bye then! Have fun. I mean. Well. Have a good day. See you soon!” Ella picked up her skirts in one hand and darted away.

Lucifer watched after her for a moment, his head tilted back and his eyebrows drawn in a line. He opened his mouth for a moment before turning to Chloe and asking, “Is she always like that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of plot *and* Deckerstar in this chapter! Comment and share your thoughts!
> 
> Did you notice anything you think is a clue? Are you as frustrated as I am that Lucifer didn't kiss her? Do you also want to punch Marcus in the face? 😁
> 
> \---
> 
> The song they dance to in the cemetery is Chopin's Waltz in A Minor op. posth. b 150 
> 
> I listened to it on repeat while writing this chapter months ago and it's now part of my playlist for writing this whole fic. ❤️
> 
> https://youtu.be/MwpnzJXvdD0  
> (With piano) https://youtu.be/IX0Y5441uAI


	9. Chapter 9

As Lucifer sat down across from her, Chloe settled further into her carriage seat. It would spur gossip, but she supposed if she was already being written about in the papers, it didn’t really matter all that much after all, did it?

Though the carriage was older in design, both the interior and exterior had clearly either been meticulously maintained or carefully redone. The black, upholstered seating was much more plush and agreeable than any coach she usually rode in.

Lucifer adjusted his long legs so as not to bump into her or dirty her skirt. He smiled as he leaned back into the seat. “Comfortable, Miss Decker?”

She nodded. “Very. Thank you.”

The carriage moved forward with an abrupt shake and the sound of hoofbeats.

Lucifer glanced out the window and a thoughtful expression crossed his face before he looked back to Chloe.

“What were you saying before? About something not being right?”

Chloe sighed and shook her head. “It’s nothing.”

Lucifer adjusted his suit and gave her an assessing look. "Miss Decker, if you were anyone else, I'd take you at your word and be uninterested in asking again.” He raised his brows at her. "You had something on your mind."

“I…” 

Chloe sighed. He wouldn't understand. Lucifer, with his title and power and society's allowance to walk in the world however he wished, would surely not get it. Even if she explained, how could she hope he'd really grasp how intensely powerless and fearful she'd felt these past few days? 

Could he understand her sense of feeling adrift, of feeling manipulated?

It seemed unlikely she'd ever have resolution as to the motive of her attacker. That, coupled with so many things happening that were so far out of her control – it all made her want to try harder to find answers to other questions, so she could solve something, _anything_. To have at least one thing that had been confusing her finally make some sense.

Instead of voicing anything so unfathomable to him, Chloe leaned forward carefully as the carriage bounced over cobblestones. 

“You said everything in your container was left as it was, right?”

“Completely untouched. Why?”

“Where was your container found?”

Lucifer had a quick look of confusion. “D’you know, I don’t think anyone ever said…" His face cleared. "It wasn’t with Jimmy when I met up with him, I know that. I’d have taken it before the cops got a hold of it."

Chloe gave him a look at that last bit of information, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I got the impression Jimmy shot this Malcolm chap and got so upset he pitched everything. That he lost his nerve - what little he had - and that's why everything was eventually returned." Lucifer shrugged one shoulder. "Unfortunately, the police arrived before I could ask him anything of real importance."

Chloe mulled over what Lucifer had said. She briefly wondered why Lucifer hadn't gone to the police himself, or even sent someone else to check in on Jimmy. But a more important question came to mind, something that had occurred to her previously as she'd heard various men recount the story.

“If he was just going to pitch everything in fear, why not drop everything as soon as it all went wrong and he shot a man?"

Lucifer's brows came together in a line.

Chloe continued, thinking out loud, "He must not have, because nothing between the robbery and the shooting was linked until days later. All my father and his men had to tie Jimmy to the shooting was some kind of button. And they didn't even know a robbery had occurred until later."

Chloe chewed at the inside of her lip for a moment. She narrowed her eyes and her lips parted as something occurred to her.

"You’ve thought of something else.” Lucifer grinned.

Chloe looked at him with wide eyes. “Jimmy had over a week to run! Yet he stayed in a place known to his ex-wife, in the same town as the Lord he had stolen from? After he had shot an off duty policeman, who was doing guard work for the Captain of the Police?”

“The shooting and the robbery were all over the papers from what I gathered. A weasel like Jimmy would desire to be as far from accountability as he could get.” Lucifer sat up, his interest growing. “Why would he stay?”

“Why would he indeed?" 

Chloe shifted again, growing more and animated. 

"Why would he not either sell or toss the items that linked him to the crime?" she asked. "He could have easily lied about why he took off from his employer, and didn't collect his wages. But a lie wouldn't cover him if he was caught with the goods…." Chloe looked out the carriage window as she considered it all. 

"It was all done while you were very publicly hosting an event. Father said 'telltale clues' and you both said it was days before the robbery was even noticed." Chloe's mind raced as she pulled together what she knew.

"And where does that lead you?" Lucifer was watching her with narrow, amused eyes, and giving her an interested smile.

"Well…" She cleared her throat, suddenly feeling self conscious. This was always how her mind pulled at threads in the novels she read - the scripts of her mother's, the cases of her father's - but it felt almost intimate to share this side of herself out loud. She wasn't a detective like Daniel.

"It would seem as if Jimmy tried to cover his tracks and nearly succeeded," she continued on, anyway. "So nothing about it seems to point to this being a rash decision, but rather a planned robbery. He had to have known the container was yours, so he knew he risked angering a Lord with money, status, and power, as well as risking his employment and freedom."

Lucifer almost looked impressed, but Chloe sighed at how none of those thoughts led her anywhere meaningful. 

"None of that explains why he wouldn't run, though," she said, hearing the sound of defeat in her own voice. "He plans all of this, but doesn't plan an escape? He doesn't even attempt to leave town?" 

Chloe rubbed her temple.

"Maybe he was planning to ransom it back?" she asked, catching Lucifer's gaze again. "Staying in town until he could get payment from you?” 

Lucifer shook his head. “I never had any word from Jimmy, so that seems unlikely."

Chloe's eyes unfocused again as she mulled it over, turning to face the carriage window. 

“What if…." She pursed her lips. "What if Jimmy thought there was something more valuable in the container?”

“How do you mean?” Lucifer's tone changed, but she was too deep in her sudden idea to wonder about it.

“Something that wasn't personal items. What if he stayed close, and didn't sell or pitch the goods, because he had a buyer in mind already?”

"So he decided there must be something in the container worth selling," Lucifer said, motioning as he spoke, "planned out the theft and the sale ahead of time. Then Malcolm disturbs him and gets shot, but Jimmy still has to stick around because he still has to get the goods to the buyer."

They both paused to think it through. Lucifer's head tilted and the corner of his mouth quirked. Something had obviously occurred to him.

"What?" Chloe asked, a tremor of anticipation in her voice.

"Who alerted the police to Jimmy's whereabouts?" Lucifer gave her a rakish smirk. "I asked Delilah, but they received a note."

Chloe's mouth dropped. "Maybe it was from the buyer!"

They both leaned forward excitedly.

"Say the container didn't  _ seem _ to have what Jimmy said it did —" Lucifer began.

"And what was meant to be only theft had been very publicly linked to what was presumed to be an eventual murder charge —"

"Well then, the buyer might want to wash his hands of the whole dirty business, and maybe enact a bit of revenge —"

"And what better way than by making sure Jimmy went to jail for the crime?" Chloe's eyebrow went up.

They both smiled and stared at one another for a moment, a little breathless and giddy.

\--

John Decker did get home later than usual, but made it in time for dinner. 

The Decker family was seated and had begun eating before John brought up Malcolm Graham, much to Chloe’s interest. She'd ask about the jail riot and all that dreadful business after dinner. Her conversation with Lucifer had emboldened her, and she craved further answers.

“It’s the maddest thing,” her father said, taking hold of his wine glass. “His pulse and breathing had gotten so weak, they had thought him dead for a moment, apparently. Seeing him today....” John shook his head. “I swear it's more like he’s recovering from a mild influenza rather than a gunshot and coma.”

“What did he say about the shooting?” Chloe asked, unable to hold her tongue.

John shook his head again, then finally took a sip of wine. “Doesn’t remember a thing, apparently. He can only recall up until that morning. The doctors think perhaps more of his memory might come back with time, but…." John scoffed. "They’re frankly guessing in regards to his condition at this point.”

Chloe hesitantly set down her fork, trying to keep the eagerness from her voice. “Speaking of Mr. Graham, I had a question for you related to the Barnes robbery.”

Penelope sighed. “Can’t we have better dinner conversation?”

“Well, it's just I was speaking to Lord Morningstar today…”

Penelope perked up at that. “Oh? How is the handsome Lord Morningstar?”

“What do you mean, today?” John interjected.

Chloe glanced back and forth between them. “He’s doing well. Um. Healing quickly. Ella and I happened to run into him at the park this afternoon." 

At the admission, Chloe's mind wandered to how close she and Lucifer had been sitting when the carriage had stopped at her home. How much closer they'd been before that, when he'd looked at her so softly after their secret dance at the cemetery. 

She cleared her throat. "Anyway, we got onto the subject of his stolen property. He wasn’t sure where it was located and it got me curious, that's all." She shrugged one shoulder, and reached for her wine glass. "By what luck did the police find it?” She took a sip, watching her father as she did.

John let out a wry laugh. “That’s a funny choice of words. It was only by 'luck' it was found. A fisherman reported it the same morning Jimmy Barnes was located. Barnes had evidently hidden it on the man's boat, covered with nets and tarpaulins and things.”

“On the water, you mean?” Chloe frowned, as she set her glass back on the table.

“That is where fishing boats tend to be kept, dear.” Penelope sighed. “Can we please discuss something else now? Honestly, these past couple of weeks have been far too filled with death and vice for my taste.” Penelope downed some of her wine. 

“I know I have him to thank for saving your life, Chloe, but —” John wiped at his mouth with his napkin.

“John,” Penelope warned, a finger coming up from her glass and pointing to her husband. “Please. Happier subjects.”

“As a matter of fact, I’d like to speak to you about that.” Chloe caught her mother’s look and gave her an acquiescent nod. “After dinner, of course,” she added. She shifted her skirts and adjusted her legs more comfortably, so that her right foot came close to the chair leg.

Penelope raised her glass as she also tilted her own head down in thanks. Then she made a face. "Chloe! What on earth have you done to your shoes? You've brought home half the park on your soles."

Chloe leaned over to discover she had dried, clumped dirt all along the side of her shoe. It definitely had to be from the impromptu waltz. In addition, and in contrast to the dull grey-brown of the dirt and the sensible darker brown of her shoe, her heel had speared right through a small, berry-red leaf. 

\--

Chloe rapped lightly on her father’s study door.

“Come in.”

Shutting the door behind her, Chloe walked over to sit in her usual place. John was glaring down at some legal documents, and scribbling in the margins. He finished his notation and looked up to her.

“I trust this is to do with the jail fight.” He leaned back in his seat.

“It is.” Chloe fiddled with the paperweight, her knuckles grazing the small, rosewood case next to it. She sighed before letting all her words out in a rush. “The man who attacked me – I know he was killed, but before that happened, did he truly not say anything about why he had done it?”

Her father’s face turned sympathetic and Chloe went cold, already knowing the answer.

“He wouldn’t say a word to anyone, Chloe. As I've told you, I questioned him myself twice. But I had my best men question him twice again.” A grim expression clouded his face and he looked away from her, rubbing his forehead.

“He knew me, knew my name. It wasn’t random.”

“I know.”

“I know you do!” Chloe dropped the paperweight, knocking it into the wooden pencil case. 

John frowned and straightened the papers on his desk that had shifted with the upset.

Chloe took a deep breath, her eyes closed. Lowering her voice and restraining her feelings as she breathed out slowly, she said, “I just…I just want to understand why.”

She heard the creak of John’s chair as he stood, and she opened her eyes as he walked around to her. He leaned his hip on the desk, and took her left hand in his.

“I know you want answers, Chloe. It’s only natural you would." Her father's voice grew heated, but no louder, as he said, "I do, too, trust me." 

John patted her hand. "I'm not giving up on investigating the man. You must know that already. But I think it likely we’ll have to do without any real understanding of the 'why,' at least for the time being.”

Chloe nodded. She felt numb and heavily settled back into the bleakness that had plagued her mood since the attack. Feeling diminished, she barely even wanted to bring up the Barnes case now. John let go of her hand and went back to his chair.

“The important thing is you’re safe. The man can’t hurt you any further, so there’s no reason to fear him. It’s… well, it's a bridge you need never cross again.”

Chloe frowned. “A bridge to burn?”

“If you like.”

Chloe turned away and looked at the rug. John cleared his throat and she hesitantly broke through her thoughts to look at him instead.

“On a related subject, “John said, steepling his fingers. “You said you happened to see Lord Morningstar today?”

Chloe's mouth went dry. "Yes. At the park.” 

John gave her a calculating look and she thought back to his previous warning of powerful men with dangerous secrets. Then she considered how many would call her father a powerful man, too.

“The man has a bit of a reputation," John said, keeping his eyes trained on her.

Chloe schooled her expression and kept from smirking. Innocently, she replied, “Indeed. I’ve heard that bits of it are even true."

“Chloe!”

She waited and watched her father. She decided fully not to bring up anything she and Lucifer had discussed about Jimmy Barnes. She knew John would tell her to leave it alone, to not talk about such things with Lucifer. 

John sighed. “I know we owe him a debt of gratitude. But in only a matter of days, the man has somehow managed to be linked to a theft, a shooting, a man killing himself, and a knife attack, Chloe.”

She nodded, her face serious. “As have you, actually.” Once her words registered on his face, Chloe continued, “My point being, that not everything is always what it looks like at face value.”

John narrowed his eyes and smirked at her. “Who taught you such nonsense?”

“A rather foolish man named John Decker, as a matter of fact.” She smiled.

John gave her a fond, but clearly exasperated look.

“I’ll be careful,” she conceded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. Real life got in the way, unfortunately. 😟 (And then the characters decided I needed to add some additional bits. 🤨)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and as always I'd love to know your thoughts on the latest turn of events.
> 
> \--
> 
> Unrelated to this chapter, but for your historical trivia fun fact: did you know that tamale food "trucks" – in the form of horse drawn carts – were already a part of Los Angeles during this era? (More about that later!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe took Lucifer’s hand as he stood by and helped her step up into the carriage.

“I still can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” She settled into the black velvet seat, her back to the front of the carriage, and adjusted the folds of her copper colored dress.

Lucifer took the place opposite her, folding himself into the space, and smiled brightly at her.

“ _ You _ wanted to continue our conversation from yesterday, Miss Decker." He glanced down as he ran his hand along a navy pant leg, before looking up to her again. "We may as well do so over an enjoyable lunch.”

Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes as the carriage lurched forward, and she swayed from the force of it. She looked out the window and glanced up at the sky. The grey, dismal clouds of dawn had already begun to break and the sun was coming out.

“Besides which," Lucifer continued, "‘Dante’s’ serves the freshest seafood and best Northern Italian cuisine in the whole of the city.” Lucifer tilted his head. “Despite the rather unfortunate name.”

Chloe hummed in reply.

"Oh!" Lucifer's face lit up again, and he pulled his jacket open to reach into an inside pocket. 

He had opted not to wear any cravat or tie again today, and when he shifted, his shirt collar opened wider. Chloe's eyes went to a freckle in the hollow of his neck and then trailed along additional freckles even lower.

"I almost forgot!"

Chloe cleared her throat as she tore her eyes away from Lucifer's chest to look at the folded slip of fabric he held delicately in his long fingers. She gave him a confused look and he moved it towards her, prompting her to take it.

The fabric was of far finer quality than anything she owned, yet the light, tan color was familiar. Even more confused, she unfolded it to reveal the right side of the fabric. She realized the color was the same tan shade as the dress she'd been wearing when she'd gone to hear Lucifer's account of Jimmy Barnes's death. 

The one irreversibly stained with Lucifer's blood.

Embroidered in brown, along one corner, was a design seemingly identical to the one on the bodice of said dress, and handsewn next to that was a button. The button was more fashionable and delicately made, but similar enough to those on her dress. It was scalloped brass inlaid with a small circle of mother of pearl. 

"What is this?"

"It's a sample." 

He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Chloe sat and looked at it another moment.

"Obviously, I ruined the other. The button is wrong, I know, but they insisted what I'd described was several seasons out of date. I'm confident I gave them the correct measurements," he gave a half-hearted attempt at a mischievous grin, "despite underpinnings." His hand waved as he spoke. "But, of course, if you'd prefer to go in for a fitting we can arrange that."

Chloe finally caught up to what he was saying. He had commissioned a replacement for her dress. 

"Lucifer," Chloe whispered. She frowned up at him in shock.

Lucifer's smile slowly faded. "You don't like it." His eyes widened before he glanced away. "I apologize, Miss Decker." He took the fabric from her open palm. "I thought you'd be pleased."

"No!" Chloe reached back out to grasp it from him, her fingers tangling with his, the silk caught between their hands. "No, Lucifer, I am. Really, thank you. I'm just taken aback."

The smile returned to his face and she shyly matched it, drawing the fabric away from his hand and back into her lap. 

"I suppose, I thought it wasn't right he'd taken that from you, too. The dress I mean." Lucifer sighed with frustration, and rubbed at his forehead. A curl fell forward over his hairline from where it had been slicked back. 

"I'm afraid I'm not very good at this sort of thing." He frowned for a moment before continuing. "You'll recall my friend I mentioned before, the one who believes I may have a tendency to overreact."

He glanced at Chloe and she nodded in remembrance.

"She normally helps me navigate my way through, well, the  _ muck _ of human emotions, y'see. She's away on personal business, though, so I'm trying to do what I think she thinks I ought to think to do." He frowned again. "Does that make sense?"

A small laugh bubbled up before she could stop it. "I'm sure it does to you," Chloe admitted, with a slight shrug. She wondered briefly what kind of friend this woman might be.

Lucifer breathed out a short, disgruntled laugh, too, before looking her over again. "Are you sure you're pleased?"

Chloe nodded with a smile. "Thank you." She was too full of thoughts to know what else to say.

She leaned a little more into the well-stuffed cushions, and ran her finger along the embroidery of the sample. The clouds shifted and a sunbeam hit the button, prompting Chloe to look out the window.

As she did, she noticed a newspaper boy on the streetside, shouting for attention as they rode past. She wondered how many articles were about the jail riot. Or perhaps Malcolm Graham's miraculous recovery.

It cut through all her previous thoughts, and brought her mind back to the conversations she'd had with her father the night before. The reasons she’d agreed to seeing Lucifer again and why she was even in this carriage in the first place. She looked over at Lucifer from the corner of her eye, to find him already watching her with the usual humor back in his eyes.

Her cheeks warmed under his open gaze, but she spoke up anyway.

"I asked last night where your container was located."

"Oh?” Lucifer’s brows went up and his chin tilted toward his chest. “Go on then. Do tell!"

"On a fishing boat, apparently. The fisherman contacted the police about an unusual package." She began refolding the silk.

"Gosh! How very many good samaritans this town has," Lucifer replied slyly.

"That was my thought as well. Convenient for the police, just like the anonymous note. And the same morning no less."

"Hmm. Well, if it was found on a boat, I would say that definitely strengthens our second culprit and buyer theory. Don’t you think? Otherwise, why not just dump it straight into the water?" 

"One thing doesn't sit right with me, though."

"One thing?" Lucifer smirked.

Chloe gratified him with a smile, but turned serious as she leaned forward a bit, setting the fabric piece aside on the black cushioned seat.

"My father's building, where Malcolm Graham was shot? It's in the docks area, Lucifer, but it isn't close to the water. Does that make any sense to you with where the container was found?"

"I thought your father’s building was only a block or two from my storage facility," Lucifer said with a frown.

"Yes,” she nodded, drawing out the word, “but in the opposite direction of the coast."

Lucifer leaned forward as well, rubbing his palm along the scruff of his jawline. "Maybe Jimmy Barnes didn't shoot Malcolm Graham." 

"There was evidence linking him to the site." Chloe sighed and sat back, hands in her lap. She bit her bottom lip and smoothed a hand along the edge of her bodice. A button wasn't much evidence, but it had seemed to be enough for her father. There must be more to it.

"Perhaps the suspected buyer hid it on the boat then.” Lucifer lifted his hand in an explanatory fashion, palm up. “After not finding what they wanted."

"That's possible, I guess. Though that would mean it would have already exchanged hands.” Chloe glanced out the window again as she considered it.

"I don't suppose you know what this Malcolm chap has to say about any of it, do you?"

Chloe gave a disappointed shake of her head. "According to my father, he doesn't remember anything about that night."

"Well, that's  _ right _ bloody useless then."

Chloe looked over Lucifer's face as she thought about it all. She frowned as she suddenly realized something wasn't right, and hadn't been all morning. “Your eye looks much better.”

Lucifer smiled. “Quick healer, remember?”

She gave him the ghost of a nod.  _ A nice big bonfire, _ she recalled him saying. _ Dangerous secrets _ , she remembered. 

Suddenly, her mind was a confusion of racing thoughts. She considered the promise she’d made to her father only the night before about being careful. Yet she’d not told anyone she would be with Lucifer today, hadn't shared she was providing him information on a case he was still technically directly connected to.

Her mind strayed back to Jimmy Barnes, the day he’d died, and Daniel’s mistrust of Lucifer then. There was also the memory of Daniel's own scrape on the day of the riot.

She thought about how the container Jimmy had stolen was something Lucifer had stored at the docks and that Lucifer had burned it as soon as he had it back.

Then Mr. Pierce’s thinly veiled accusations in the park echoed in her mind. 

“ _ How _ did you get the black-eye?” Chloe asked, her voice a little more desperate than she’d meant for it to be. She needed him to give her some sensible, plausible explanation to anchor herself to, even if she wasn't owed one. 

Lucifer gave her a bemused grin, his eyebrows twisting downward. “I told you.”

“Right.” She nodded, her mouth turning down at one corner with disappointment. “A burned bridge.” Her eyes narrowed as she said the words.

Lucifer tilted his head. He gave her a quizzical look, but there was tension radiating off of him suddenly. He leaned back further into his seat, pulling away from her. “What exactly is on your mind, Miss Decker?” 

Chloe tried to get her thoughts together. She took a deep breath and held it for a moment as she studied him.

She trusted Lucifer. Despite the warnings and suspicions of those around her - powerful men themselves. His reputation be damned, suspicious containers be damned, she trusted this man. He had done nothing to earn anything less from her in the short time she’d known him. She'd never seen him be duplicitous. He took pride in his honesty, even when it was uncouth.

He had saved her life without hesitation, and had even felt the need to replace the dress he had bled onto in the process. 

She could and would take a leap of faith. But only if she had a few facts to cushion to landing.

"The jail riot —“

Lucifer instantly looked as if she’d struck him.

Regret pooled sickly in her belly. She’d said it all wrong already. He thought she was accusing him too.

Incredulous, he muttered, “You think I — “

“Lucifer,” she interrupted, her pulse racing thanks to her error. On impulse, she laid her hand on his knee. She bent as best she could, given her corset, and searched his eyes, hoping he’d see the sincerity in hers. “I don’t think you had anything to do with it. That isn’t at all what I meant.”

It was obvious from his face he didn’t believe her. Without thinking, she slid her hand over to his. Lucifer’s eyes dropped to track the sensation, a mixture of what she figured was disgust and surprise on his features.

“Please, listen?”

He wouldn’t look at her, but he stayed quiet. His head nodded almost imperceptibly.

“The jail riot coincided with your black eye. I think it obvious Mr. Pierce suspected you.” Chloe caught the look in his eye and got her words out as quickly as she could, before he had a chance to misunderstand again. 

“But my intuition tells me he was wrong, Lucifer,” she said, her voice steady and sure. “Just as wrong as he and Dan were about the events on the roof with Jimmy Barnes, but you're connected to my attacker, nearly as much as you were to the stolen goods."

Realizing she still clasped his hand, she glanced down with a nearly inaudible gasp, before quickly moving her hand away. “I trust you. If we’re going to do this, though - ” she motioned around the carriage “- try to piece together this robbery… If I'm going to sneak off with you for the day with no one knowing my whereabouts, I need you to promise me there was nothing illegal in that container.”

Lucifer huffed out a breath as he looked away from her, shaking his head. He looked back at her with a frown, but some of the tension in his body had lessened. Lucifer gave her a long, studious look. There was an anger there that made her shrink back ever so slightly, but she honestly believed from the wetness of his eyes it stemmed from hurt. Which unexpectedly felt like a spear through her own chest.

Finally, he said drily, his jaw tight, “Everything in that container was rightfully mine and willingly given to me, Miss Decker. Nothing was  _ illegal _ .”

Chloe let out a hard breath as she nodded. “Okay then."

“That’s it?” Lucifer scoffed.

Chloe challenged him with a direct look back. “You don’t lie, correct?”

Lucifer held her gaze, unblinking. “I do not.”

Chloe gave him a soft smile and a shrug. “Then I believe you.” She held her head high and continued to match his gaze.

Lucifer’s brow drew into a deeper line and he scoffed again. He glanced out the window before looking back to her. She caught sight of what she believed was the hint of a bemused smile, but it near instantly was gone again. Replaced with something she couldn't ascertain.

“Miss Decker,” Lucifer’s voice was barely louder than a whisper. “I've never lied to you. But there  _ is _ something you should know." The sincerity in his face pinned her to her seat.

"Okay." She folded her hands in her lap.

He squared his shoulders and when he spoke again, his voice was strong, confident and commanding, suitable of his title of Lord. 

"Miss Decker, I'm the D—"

Lucifer stopped, near frozen but for the trembling of his parted lips. 

"I'm—" His mouth moved more then, as if he  _ would _ speak something important, but had suddenly lost his voice. He looked as if he were struggling with himself, so Chloe waited. 

As Lucifer looked her over, seemingly taking in all of her features, his face began to fall. His hand balled into a fist atop his knee. He closed his mouth with a haggard, but soft, sigh. He looked away, the muscle in his jaw flexing.

Chloe shifted to comfort him, but second guessed herself at the last moment. She had already taken too many liberties with him, surely.

Lucifer licked his lips and swallowed. She thought he almost looked in pain and she frowned at the sight of it. 

“I got the black eye in a fight with my brother.” Lucifer looked up at her, his face completely unreadable again. He sniffed. “Amenadiel. We disagree greatly over the importance of certain so-called gifts from my father, as well as how I should handle my title, and where I'm currently residing.”

Chloe knew that obviously wasn’t what he’d originally intended to say, but she wouldn't push him on whatever was clearly upsetting him. The whole carriage ride had been emotional enough already. She sat back and gave him a small smile instead. “Thank you. For telling me, I mean. You didn’t have to.”

Lucifer smiled back, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Then he seemed to shake off the heavy mood of the conversation, his voice watery. “It’s a funny story, actually." He cleared his throat and a hint of the usual mischief returned to his eyes. "I briefly wondered if he had been the mastermind of the robbery.”

“It sounds as if you and your brother mistrust each other a great deal," Chloe frowned.

Lucifer laughed. “That’s an understatement. I was mistaken, though, he didn’t even know what was in the bloody thing. Well." Another small chuckle escaped him. "Not until it all went up in smoke, anyway. He wasn't well pleased about that. Or _other_ news I had for him." 

Lucifer rubbed his hand where he'd been stabbed, a peculiar look on his face as he gazed at it.

What was left of the ride was in relative silence, both of them lost to their own thoughts. Soon enough, Chloe began to hear the cry of gulls and knew they were getting closer to their destination. The sun had come out fully, and the weather seemed to be making one last hurrah and attempting a half-hearted, summery day. 

As the coach slowed, Chloe looked out one window and then the other with a frown. They weren’t in front of any seaside restaurant and seemed to be behind a line of buildings. She looked at Lucifer, who merely smiled back.

“I thought we were going to Dante’s?”

The carriage door was opened.

“We are!” 

Chloe eyed him suspiciously.

“Only our reservation isn’t until a bit later, and I thought -” he got himself out of the carriage before turning to offer her his hand “- we could have a bit of fun getting ourselves some answers first.” He grinned, his brown eyes bright and gleeful.

Chloe sat still and looked at him. His grin fell away.

“Well, come on.” He jerked his head to motion that she should get out. He smirked and placed a hand on either side of the opening, leaning in to look her in the eye. “I thought you trusted me, Miss Decker?” he teased, in a low voice.

Chloe glared at him for that, but took his hand when he offered it again. “Where are we?” She glanced down the alley both ways before stepping out.

“We are behind a little place called Fletcher’s – strong liquor, rough gambling, and one of the town’s best chanteuses.”

“And we’re here, why?” Chloe's brow lifted.

“Well, said chanteuse and proprietor also happens to be a dear friend of mine, and if anything happens on the docks that’s worth talking about –" he leaned in, his voice growing deeper and more excited "–I guarantee it's talked about inside Fletcher’s.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am much further along in writing this story than I am in posting, but Lucifer insisted at the last minute that I go back and add about 600 words to this chapter, plus tweaks to later chapters, because he demanded he able to replace that dress.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, my lovely readers! Dying to read your thoughts on this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Lucifer stopped to speak with the driver, directing him where to settle the carriage until they were ready for it. 

Once it was headed off, Chloe let Lucifer and her curiosity lead her about six feet down the way to where a heavy looking door closed off the building from the alley. Lucifer rapped his knuckles on it, landing them just below a sliding door viewer which had been installed inside near the top edge.

There was a pause and then, from inside, the grind of something being dragged across the floor.

The metal slide-door of the viewer opened with a _ *shuunk* _ sound and a dark brown eye surrounded by heavy makeup appeared. It took a moment for the eye to focus. 

There seemed to be a flash of recognition at Lucifer. The eye squinted suspiciously.

“Password?” The voice was gruff and falsely deep.

Lucifer took a quick breath to say something, but then halted with his mouth open. “Right.” He glanced back at Chloe. Then he leaned in towards the eye. “Er. What was it?”

“No password, no entry,” the voice barked. The eye looked on haughtily.

Lucifer’s whole body went slack and he glared at the sky for a moment before directing his attention back to the eye. His voice turned to honey. “Candy. Darling. It’s obviously me.” He stepped back and motioned to himself from head to toe. “Let us in.”

The eye glared and the viewer hole slid closed with another  _ *shuunk* _ followed by the same dragging sound as before.

Lucifer looked at Chloe with a sheepish smile and lifted a shoulder. He cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders.

Chloe could hear several locks being undone and then the door swung open wide. It was dark inside, and she couldn’t make out much beyond Lucifer’s frame in front of her.

Suddenly, a small mauve and magenta figure darted out and had Lucifer in a full-body grip. Voluminous blonde hair obscured the woman's face from Chloe’s view. 

Chloe, despite her shock at the behavior, bit back a laugh as Lucifer lifted his shoulders to try and get a grip on the short blonde's arms. He looked to be trying to shimmy upwards out of her hold, a fish desperately wriggling out of an experienced fisherman's strong grip.

The woman spoke, but her voice was muffled, pressed against Lucifer as she was, her face buried in his broad chest. “Ru...are rules...ju...cause you’re y...doesn’t mean...keep getting...with it.” The woman pulled her face back to look up at him. “What kind of trouble have you been getting into?" She narrowed her eyes into a playful glare. 

Chloe cleared her throat and Lucifer sighed. The woman noticed Chloe for the first time and smiled wide, peeking out from around Lucifer, as she released her grip on him. The blonde eyed Lucifer again and said something that Chloe thought was, "High class trouble."

“Hello there!" The woman glared at Lucifer again. “Well?" She motioned to Chloe with one hand. "Introduce us.”

“Yes! Yes. All right. I would have done so already, had you not accosted me.” Lucifer took a deep breath and straightened his jacket as he twisted his neck this way and that.

The woman rolled her eyes.

“Miss Decker, please allow me to introduce you to Miss Fletcher.”

“How do you do, Miss Fletcher.” Chloe bowed her head slightly.

Before she could react, Chloe was also being hugged. 

“Please, none of that's needed. Call me Candy. Any friend of Lucifer’s is a friend of mine.” She let go and grinned at Chloe again before turning her attention back to Lucifer, with a sour face. “Even if he doesn’t invite me to his fancy balls.”

“You were performing!”

“That doesn’t mean a girl doesn’t like to be asked!”

“I…” Lucifer sighed and pursed his lips, hands sliding into his pockets in an annoyed gesture.

“Come inside, then. I know you’re only here because you want something. Otherwise, you'd have come in the front way.”

Candy’s arm slid into the crook of Chloe’s and she began escorting her into the building instead of letting Lucifer. 

Chloe glanced at him and nearly laughed at the look on his face. She wasn't sure yet what to make of Candy Fletcher, but she was finding great amusement so far in watching Lucifer's reaction to her. Chloe shrugged with a smile and he frowned before following them through the door.

Once they were inside and Candy was closing the large door behind them, Chloe pieced together the sounds she’d heard from the alley. There was a large, rectangular wooden crate in one corner. The slit in the door was far too high for Candy to reach and see through without assistance. She’d clearly dragged the crate to the door to answer the knock and, judging by the lines on the floor, she did so with some regularity.

Candy motioned to an old, faded green cushioned chair, positioned by a table in the middle of the room, for Chloe to sit in. Candy herself stayed standing, propping her backside against another, narrower table which was set against the wall and mostly covered in boxes.

“Would you like anything to drink, Miss Decker?” she asked.

“No, thank you.” Chloe smiled as she sat down.

“I’ll take some whiskey, if you’re offering.”

“I bet you would, and I wasn’t.” Candy gave Lucifer a haughty look as she crossed her arms. Then she smirked and narrowed her eyes.

“Fine. There’s a bottle in that cabinet behind you. Left side, hidden behind the candlesticks and the box of rat poison.”

“To keep the 'rats' out of the hooch, no doubt.” Lucifer's voice was faint as he’d already begun to rifle through the cabinet and had his head inside it.

“Exactly. It’s my good stuff, too, so don’t overpour. Should be some clean glasses by the sink.”

Lucifer made an excited noise as his head popped back out of the cabinet. He happily jerked his eyebrows up at Chloe before heading over to get two glasses with his free hand.

He set them down on the main table and began uncorking the bottle to pour. 

"Jimmy Barnes," Lucifer said without preamble. He looked up at Candy as he moved the bottle over the second glass. "What do you know about the miscreant's undertakings before he died?" Lucifer glanced back down to finish pouring.

"Jimmy Barnes?" Candy's eyebrows shot up. "Gosh. Not much. Jimmy was always pretty quiet." 

She reached out a hand to take her glass from Lucifer as he walked towards her. She turned her attention to Chloe.

"Cowardly type," Candy explained, with a shrug. "Mind you, he was always up to something, of course. No risk of being mistaken for a gentleman, that one. He'd puff himself up like a peacock sometimes, but in general, he didn't seem to want too many people prying into his business. Most likely so they'd not discover all that puffing up was from hot air." She laughed.

"Surely you heard something?" Lucifer prompted.

Candy took a sip of the whiskey. 

"Of course, I did," she said, offended. "You know better than that. I said  _ 'not much,' _ not  _ 'nothing,'  _ thank you." 

Candy took another swig of her drink as she looked between Lucifer and Chloe. She looked Chloe over. A little line formed between her brows, before she looked back to Lucifer.

"Why in the world do you want to know about Jimmy Barnes, of all people?"

Lucifer had found a straight backed wooden chair somewhere and had settled into it at the opposite end of the table from Chloe. He crossed one leg over the other and settled one arm on the tabletop, his fingers holding the drink glass by its rim.

"Miss Decker and I are looking into some of Jimmy's activities before he died."

Candy opened her mouth to speak, but her expression quickly changed and her gaze shot back to Chloe again. 

"Wait. Decker. Decker, as in Police Captain Decker?" She jerked her eyes to Lucifer and put a fist on one hip. "Have you lost your mind? Lucifer, you —"

"My father has no idea I'm here," Chloe interrupted and assured Candy. Chloe stiffened, raising up a bit. "I'd hate to think what he'd say if he knew," she muttered. Lucifer must have heard as he grinned at her. 

Chloe rolled her eyes at him.

Lucifer laughed into his glass, before tipping it back into his mouth. "Mmm," he hummed with a mouthful of liquor, holding a finger up from the glass. He swallowed. 

"No, Candy, you misunderstand. Miss Decker and I," he tilted his head to Chloe with a smile, "are here on a personal matter. We've been discussing a shared suspicion about the theft Jimmy was involved with. You see, something was taken from  _ me _ , Candy."

Candy's brows shot up.

"Not any trifling bauble either," he said, twisting at the ring on his finger and looking at Candy very directly. His own brows quirked up a bit as he licked his lips.

Something Chloe didn't understand seemed to pass between the two, and it piqued her curiosity. What she didn't expect was the pang of something that followed, which felt almost like jealousy.

Candy shifted, and crossed an arm over herself, using the other hand to hold her own drink near her face. Lucifer smirked.

"I might have let it pass anyway, but this was something much, much more…" he seemed to look about the room for the word he wanted. He apparently found it as he directed his gaze back to Candy, his eyes dark and flinty. "Intimate, let's say." His voice matched the steeliness of his expression.

Suddenly, he was standing, so quick that both women jerked in response. He grabbed the liquor bottle and poured himself another helping, before holding it toward Candy.

She waved her hand in answer, nursing another small sip off the drink she still had.

"So did our little Jimmy get chatty at all? Maybe he had a few drinks too many one night?" He closed the bottle back up.

Candy's painted lips twisted. She looked at Chloe and seemed to consider her for a second. Candy pushed herself off the table to stand fully upright. 

"Not chatty exactly, but there was an odd night maybe a week before he died. I'd never seen him talk that long before to anyone who wasn't a regular, which is partly why I remember. Me and a couple of the girls overheard a few bits and bobs while we made our way around."

Candy finished her drink and set it with a hard sound down on the table near her. She put her arms back to lay her fingers along the table edge, and leaned slightly twisted toward Chloe, whom she'd apparently decided to trust. 

"Jimmy was always a bad egg, see? He was a weaselly poltroon, though, so we never had too much trouble out of him. The waitresses kept his cups filled and their ass – er,  _ sorry _ – their rear-ends out of reach."

"Miss Decker can handle foul language. Can't you, Miss Decker?" 

The look Lucifer gave Chloe seemed oddly proud and she blankly stared at him in return. She could, of course, but it didn't seem proper to say so.

Candy seemed to study them both, a smirk curling up on her lips. "Anyway," she continued, "he was a scoundrel, but generally unremarkable. Not that we get boatloads of the fabulous classes in here. Not ones who would honestly admit to their titles, anyway." She tilted her head at Lucifer. "Present company excluded, of course, m'lord," she said with a mocking tone.

Lucifer snorted. He gave Chloe a sideways glance that seemed to turn guilty. She wasn't sure why, when she already knew he must frequent the place. Lucifer sniffed and adjusted a sleeve. 

"Go on then." He motioned for Candy to continue. "Don't keep us in suspense," he admonished.

"Well, I didn't get much of the conversation that night, but best as I could tell, Jimmy had some kind of a caper lined up. Honestly, I don't even think it would stand out in memory, if it hadn't been so,” she wrinkled her nose, “ _ peculiar _ ."

Lucifer stiffened. Candy didn't seem to notice, but Chloe did, and again she wondered why. She still got the feeling there was something about that chest Lucifer hadn't told her, legalities aside.

"Peculiar how, exactly?" Lucifer leaned forward and folded his hands together, forearms at his knees.

"He talked about some kind of 'death blade' something-or-other," Candy said, making another sour face.

Lucifer and Chloe both frowned at her. Candy looked between them. 

"Does that mean anything to either of you?"

Lucifer and Chloe turned and frowned at one another instead. 

Lucifer looked back at Candy, his mouth parted. "Not a damnable thing." He scoffed and it became a sigh as he dropped back in the chair.

"Nobody stole a magic sword from you, then?" Candy said with a chuckle, her head lolling a bit with amusement.

"Well, I'm not bloody King Arthur!" Lucifer shot Chloe an exasperated look. 

Chloe closed her eyes and shook her head. "So, wait, Jimmy thought Lucifer had some sword and he wanted to steal that?"

Candy shrugged, and lifted one hand, palm forward. "I'm only guessing!” She picked up her glass and wandered towards the liquor bottle as she spoke. 

“I never heard Lucifer mentioned or I'd have sent word. But from what I put together, it seemed to me as if Jimmy and this other fella were planning something out around this ancient blade thing. The words 'religious artifact' and 'divine power' were definitely used. Some grand myth about it, I presumed from context.” 

Candy poured herself a small few splashes of alcohol before corking it up and replacing it in the cupboard. She stood beside Lucifer’s chair, and placed a hand on the back of it as she downed her drink.

"Religious artifact or not, you can bet your sweet life he wasn't just idly talking beliefs with some preacher in the shadows of  _ this _ dive." Candy tilted her head towards the door that presumably led out to the main establishment.

"Jimmy Barnes," Candy continued, looking at them both very seriously, "was never devoted to anything unless it involved money - whether that be earning it, swiping it, or losing it all in a gamble. Whatever he was planning, it must have involved a decent bundle of cash in some form or fashion."

"Which brings us back to the idea of a potential buyer already in place," Lucifer said to Chloe, one brow raised.

"That would make sense," Candy agreed. "Jimmy wasn't the kind to think up grand ideas all on his lonesome." She walked back over to where she'd previously stood, and settled against the table again.

"What did the man look like? The one Jimmy was talking to?" Chloe asked.

"I can't honestly say I remember or even got a good look at him, Miss Decker. They stayed in a dark booth all night. Whoever he was, he had enough wits to stay mostly hidden. Dressed a bit smarter than our usuals, though, like he maybe had some money. Didn't seem to be a boozer either, barely drank anything." Candy lifted one shoulder, her brown eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help there."

"Would any of your waitresses know more?" Chloe thought it was worth a try.

"I can ask around if you'd like."

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not." Candy turned her attention to Lucifer. "If I'd known something of yours was involved…"

Lucifer stood and turned to her. "Ah, ah, ah. None of that." He turned to Chloe. "With that though, I think we'd better be off. We do have a reservation to keep."

Chloe nodded and stood. "Thank you for your help." She took Candy's hand and they exchanged smiles.

"Anytime, Miss Decker. I'll alert Lucifer if I find out anything more." 

Lucifer stepped towards Candy, and she looked him over. "So do I get an invitation to your next soiree?"

Lucifer smiled. "Consider it sent." He turned serious. "And if that's your good stuff, I'll send a bottle of real whiskey along with it." 

Chloe briefly looked away as he kissed Candy's cheek. "Take care of yourself, all right?"

"Don't I always?" Candy grinned at him. She glanced at Chloe, and Chloe pretended not to notice, suddenly interested in a pleat of her skirt. Candy leaned in towards Lucifer, and said something Chloe couldn't hear.

"Now get out of my bar, Lucifer." Candy swatted his arm. "Some of us have to work for a living."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't beta'd so I'm hoping I caught any typos! 😬
> 
> I've been dying for Candy to show up so people could read her ever since I wrote her into this. I love her. ❤️
> 
> Believe it or not "dive" in reference to a bar, as well as the other slang Candy uses, is actually all period appropriate. Yes, I checked. 😅 Candy needed to be intelligent, but also someone who spends a lot of time with a lot of very different people, of various classes and so on. So I wanted to reflect that in the way she speaks. Hopefully, I hit the mark! 🥺
> 
> (Sorry for the late posting, I've had a toothache that made it so I couldn't think enough to get the finishing touches done last night.)
> 
> As always, I'd love to read your comments and thoughts, and thank you tons for reading! ❤️


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe squinted and held a hand up to block the light as she stepped out from the dark backroom of Fletcher's and into what was now very bright sunshine. There seemed to be movement down the way as her eyes adjusted, but by the time she looked over, nothing seemed amiss. 

She could hear the locks on the door being done up behind them as Lucifer clapped his hands together. "Right!" he exclaimed. "Off to Dante's, now, shall we?" He held his arm out for her to take, as a breeze carried through the alleyway.

She slipped one hand into the crook of his elbow and they began to walk toward where the carriage had headed. She probably shouldn’t feel so comfortable walking with a man alone in an unknown alley, but Lucifer seemed to have a way of making her feel safe. Something she didn't want to examine too closely. 

Chloe worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she stole glances at him. She wondered again about the history Candy and Lucifer seemed to share. The one she’d picked up a hint of when Lucifer had been talking about the theft. She looked down at his ring and frowned.

When she looked back up at him, he seemed lost to his own thoughts. After another few moments of silence she prompted, “I like Miss Fletcher.”

“Hmm? Oh. Yes, I’m quite fond of Candy.” With his free hand, Lucifer rubbed the back of his fingers along the whiskers on his jaw. “I’m not sure what to make of all this sword business though.”

Chloe hummed in reply. She pressed her lips together and looked down her own feet as she took another step. “How, um, how did you meet her?” she asked, as nonchalantly as she could. 

“Candy? She stole from me once. My ring and some money.”

Chloe stopped in her tracks and looked at him. “She – ? I must confess, I never seem to know what’s going to come out of your mouth.” She shook her head.

Lucifer looked perplexed, but only for a flash before a playful, yet distracted look came over his face. “Well, if you’d ever like to put anything in it, Miss Decker, please don’t hesitate.”

Chloe glared at him. “ _ Hmph _ , a gag perhaps.”

Lucifer’s brow went up. “If you’d like.” He smirked and she saw the bulge of his tongue playing against the inside of his cheek.

Chloe’s cheeks flushed and she let out a shocked scoff. She immediately proceeded to walk again. She didn’t even know what he was implying by that retort, which was irritating. That she wanted to ask him for explanation only served to aggravate her further. 

They turned out of the alley and Chloe could see the carriage up ahead. Despite herself, she still wanted to know more of the story with Candy, though. 

“So Candy once stole your ring and now you’re...friends?” She didn’t like the way she sounded hopeful when she said the word. “Of a sort?" she added, as delicately yet obviously as she could.

“Er, yes, I suppose so." He sounded as if he'd not given it much thought before. "Well, she had a very good reason for it. Her father had - ” Lucifer stopped this time, and pulled away a bit to look at her more fully. “Miss Decker,” he said, tilting his head and marvelling at her. “Are you...jealous?”

Chloe scoffed again and rolled her eyes. “Jealous?” Of course she wasn't. A curt laugh bubbled out of her. “ _No_. I’m curious. I’m trying to piece it all together.” She tugged at his arm and he went willingly, but continued to watch her. Chloe studiously ignored him as she began to ask herself the same question.

They arrived at the carriage and Lucifer moved to the side to help her step up and into their ride. 

Once she was settled, with one hand on her skirt and a frown on her face, she smoothed out the copper fabric along her thighs. Suddenly, she realized Lucifer had halfway stepped up, but then made no further move to join her. 

“What is it?” She looked out at him in the doorway, her eyes wide. 

His voice was low as he bent his head closer to her. He kept his dark eyes on hers as he licked his lips. 

“What bits of my relationship with Candy are you particularly curious about, hmm?” 

The question, on the surface, could have been innocuous, but the tone in Lucifer’s voice left no question as to what he was implying this time. 

Chloe cleared her throat and ignored the tone. “A lord being friends with a woman who stole his property isn’t exactly commonplace.”

“A lord investigating a crime with the daughter of an actress and the Chief of Police isn’t particularly routine either.”

He had her there, and she let out a sigh. “True enough, I suppose.” 

“You are,” he said brightly, with a smug smile, tugging the word ‘are’ out a bit with amusement. “You’re jealous!”

Chloe let out a strangled, snide laugh. “I-I am not! I am  _ curious _ . It’s in my nature - it’s why I’m here listening to you being indecent.” She gave him what she hoped was a properly haughty look.

Lucifer put a theatrical hand to his chest, as if she’d upset him. “Miss Decker, I’m always indecent.”

“Lord Morningstar.” She didn’t miss the brief flash of indignation and hurt at her formality. She looked him up and down as she continued on. “Whatever escapades you get up to - and I’ve no doubt there are many - are no bother to me, and none of my concern. I imagine they’re quite varied and plentiful.”

He leaned in even closer, dipping his chin down to look up at her a little. “So you have imagined them then?” He smiled, and to her surprise it seemed an earnest one.

“Lucifer!” She crossed her arms and turned away from him to face his empty seat.

Lucifer laughed. “I apologize.” He held his palms up in surrender.

Chloe made a face and from the corner of her eye, she could tell his expression softened. 

“I do,” he said with more sincerity. “Only you're rather delightful when you’re flustered; you make the most entertaining faces.”

Chloe turned back and glared at him.

“Yes, just like that actually.” He grinned again as he pointed to her. 

Chloe sighed and rubbed her forehead as Lucifer got into the carriage. He settled into his seat, the door shut, and a few moments later they were moving.

Lucifer watched her for a minute, and she once again ignored him.

“Not that you care, of course,” his voice startled her when he spoke, "but Candy and I are only friends. Surprisingly, that’s all we’ve ever been, as a matter of fact.”

Chloe felt tension ease out of her shoulders which she wanted to believe was solely due to Lucifer riling her up and putting her nerves on edge. "You’re right, I don’t care.” She adjusted more comfortably into the seat.

Lucifer sniffed and watched her with an amused smirk. She instead watched the landscape go past the window for a while with exaggerated interest. If she paid attention to the scenery, she wouldn't have to think too much about the current topic of conversation.

“Is your 'not caring' why you’re asking about Candy Fletcher instead of wondering with whom Jimmy Barnes was conspiring?” Lucifer's gaze narrowed.

Chloe kept her head steady where it was, but cut her eyes to Lucifer. He lifted his brows questioningly as he licked his lips then smiled. He looked as if he’d told himself a joke and was pleased with his own wit. 

Chloe faced him fully and gave him a challenging look, her own lips tight. She was trying to come up with some sort of retort. He looked eager for that, so instead, she countered with an honest reply. “I was curious about her, because I’m curious about you.”

The sincerity seemed to catch him off guard, in a playful mood as he now was. “Oh.” His eyes darted about her face. He clearly wasn't sure what to make of that.

Chloe practically watched him drop the subject as he turned his attention to adjusting how his suit lay against him. “Well, as to your curiosity about Candy, when her father died, she nearly lost Fletcher’s to his debt collectors. To cut a long story short, she hoped to use my ring as a means to survival, and instead I made a deal with her.”

Chloe knew that was likely the least enigmatic answer she’d be getting, but she smiled anyway. Lucifer had revealed himself in the story, even as he’d meant to deflect attention back to Candy.

“I’d also wager she’s one of the most trustworthy sources of information in the whole of the city, depending on who’s asking.” He looked back to Chloe. “I vouch for her without hesitation, if that counts for anything.”

Chloe nodded her head. “It does.” She folded her hands into her lap as she thought back on what Candy had told them. “Now about what she disclosed. If this unsavory - _Oh_!” 

Chloe’s exclamation was drowned out without warning by the cries of scared horses and human swearing. She was pulled with force down further into her own seat and then pitched forward at a tilt. She caught herself with a palm on Lucifer’s thigh, barely avoiding her face landing against his chest. She gripped him as she half-slid back towards her seat at an odd angle.

The carriage shook and the driver’s shouts could be heard over the horses. 

“Are you all right?” Lucifer leaned into her space, cradling her head with one hand and steadying her shoulder with the other. 

She nodded quickly, too in shock to find her voice. The shaking had ceased and the horses quieted some. She hoped that was a good sign. 

“Hold tight.” With that, Lucifer lifted past her and leaned partially out the door to see what was happening. The driver’s shouts seemed to have moved further away, as if he’d jumped down. She wasn’t sure what to make of that. There was another whinny.

Chloe straightened in her seat, and attempted to keep her pulse from racing. She frowned. There was definitely something wrong with the carriage. It canted to her left, even more heavily with Lucifer's weight at the center of the doorway, and it pulled her downwards into the seat. She had to put a foot out to her side to balance and keep herself upright. She looked to Lucifer for an answer, but as she did, he was hopping down and gone from view, causing the carriage to bounce and squeak. 

She could hear Lucifer, the driver, and a third male voice. She could only make out a few words, but their tones were harsh and quick, and the anger present worried her. Lucifer's really only seemed annoyed which comforted her some.

Some of her hair had come loose from it's constraining pins, and tickled her cheek. For lack of anything else to do, she tried in vain to smooth it back in place. She had to do so one-handed, though, as she needed to use the other to keep herself upright. She wondered with a frown and a glance out the opposite window, why the carriage was leaning so. All she could see was dust and sky.

Lucifer's voice got closer again, and there was a creak as he opened the door. He was rubbing a hand down his face once he was visible to her.

"What's happened?"

"Well, Miss Decker, that very much depends on which driver you ask. The result, however, is the carriage has a busted wheel, as we've run off a damaged edge of the street." Lucifer looked back out, presumably surveying the scene. 

He ran a hand through his hair with annoyance. "So much for lunch," he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in posting! The next chapter will be up some time tomorrow, though, as hopeful atonement. I will also reply to comments ASAP! ❤️❤️❤️ Thank you for reading and for being patient.


	13. Chapter 13

Chloe sighed and slumped her shoulders a bit. "How far is it to Dante's?" She'd been nervous and hadn't eaten much breakfast. She was beginning to regret that decision.

"Not far. Less so if one cuts along the beach. But I don't know how long this will take to fix. We'll need to see if there's a streetcar nearby." 

Lucifer quickly glanced round, then back to the wheel. "If not, I'll get us some train tickets back, I suppose. Although, perhaps I could strike a deal with someone…."

"It's a beautiful day for a walk on the beach," Chloe offered with a shrug. She was hungry, and, more than that, she was unready to go home. She also didn't want to sit and wait for other options, especially as she could still hear the drivers arguing.

And it really had turned into a lovely day, warmer and sunnier than she'd expected.

Lucifer dragged his finger through a curl near his temple, still focused on the wheel. "Oh!" He looked more fully at her, as if what she had said had only just registered with him. "A walk. Yes, Miss Decker, that's a brilliant thought! Add another adventure to the day, why not?"

Chloe laughed. "I suppose that's one way to look at it." She thought the day had been plenty adventurous already.

"Right." He looked at her for a brief moment and then down at himself followed by the carriage door, obviously thinking.

Lucifer figured out how to help her out of the carriage without further damage to it or to her, and shut the door with a click. He took a long step away from her to call out to the driver, but Chloe noticed he didn't let go of her hand to do so. She kept that quiet thrill to herself as she looked over a sign advertising  _ 5¢ lager beer _ in bold, black print.

Once the driver was closer, Lucifer's fingers slid from hers and he took a half step back. She wondered if it had been a gentlemanly move to make sure she wasn't left too on her own in the street. She rubbed her fingers and thumb together absentmindedly.

Chloe examined the wheel herself as the two men spoke. She was thankful she'd suggested walking. The road was unpaved, and there were worn divots all along the edge, likely from flash flooding in the spring. The wheel had caught in one and been wrenched. It didn't look to be an easy fix to her untrained eye.

She glanced down the way and saw no tracks for streetcars near them, either. She still remembered the excitement surrounding the city's first horse-drawn street car when she was a child. Now they were plentiful and some even electric.

She looked around some more, but couldn't discern their location. It wasn't a street she'd been to before. The city never stopped expanding, it seemed. She could see piles of lumber where yet more new buildings were going up. 

Across the road a small girl with dark braids caught Chloe's eye. She was hiding behind the chartreuse and mustard skirt of her mother's dress, shyly looking out. Chloe smiled back at the girl, who giggled and hid more fully. 

Chloe looked up from her in time to see a short and portly, scruffy-looking man, with an old, brown homburg hat, coming from the same direction as the other carriage driver had been. He turned down a side passageway behind the mother. 

Then a sign promoting  _ hot and cold lunches! _ caught Chloe's eye and she wondered just how far 'not far' meant to Lucifer.

Suddenly, he was back fully in her orbit and talking to her at speed. She frowned as she tried to catch up.

"Wait, what?"

Lucifer blinked at her. "I said, now that I have everything arranged with my driver, I'm ready if you are."

Chloe nodded and took his offered arm. They walked past a few small shops selling fruit, cigars, and curios as well as half-finished buildings that would likely be completed and selling more goods by the end of the week. 

At one point, Lucifer seemed to tense and look behind them, but resumed his normality so quickly Chloe thought it must have been her imagination.

They came across a food wagon selling tamales and small paper bags full of popped corn. Chloe watched hungrily as the seller lifted the carefully wrapped tamales from the warming steam bucket for his customers. Her mouth began to water.

"Seeing as we're walking, would you want a bite to eat to tide you over until we get to Dante's?"

If Chloe hadn't been raised as a lady, she probably would have kissed him for that. "Yes, please," she said a little too eagerly.

Lucifer bought them each two tamales, deftly peeling back the end of Chloe's first one before passing both over to her so she could begin eating at once. They ate them as they walked on, carefully winding away from the activity of the burgeoning neighborhood and towards the coastline. 

After they'd eaten, Chloe had taken Lucifer's arm once more. A few steps later, he tensed under her hand for the briefest of moments. They walked down a few feet more, and Chloe felt it again. Lucifer tensed and then relaxed. Almost as if he were listening for something.

Before she could question him, he moved as if to direct her quickly down a small lane. Louder than was necessary, Lucifer said, “Let’s cut across this way.”

She frowned, but let him guide her. There was barely enough space for them to stand side by side. It didn’t matter though, because no sooner had they turned the corner, Lucifer flung a protective arm out to hold Chloe close to the wall. 

"Wha—"

Lucifer held a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture, and the grave look on his face stopped any fight she would have given. His eyes were dark and calculating, his jaw set in a hard line.

Chloe all but held her breath, her heart pounding above the warm bar of his arm across her. She bunched her fists into the copper fabric of her dress and stayed quiet.

A shorter figure appeared, and Lucifer's other arm shot out to grab the man by his shirt collar. Without time for Chloe to react with even a shout, Lucifer was hauling the man away, back into the empty street from where they'd come. 

Chloe could hear Lucifer even as she lost sight of him. "Right! Care to explain why you're following us  _ before _ I tear your arms off or afterwards?"

Chloe rushed to the corner, and turned round it. She spied the same brown homburg hat she'd seen earlier at the carriage, now lying in the middle of the street. She took a few more quick steps and caught sight of Lucifer holding the man in brown up by his collar, against the wall of an unfinished shop. Both men's faces were partially obscured by long planks of wood propped against the building.

"Oh my God."

"Don't you dare bring him into it," Lucifer growled.

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't –"

"Stop sniveling. Why are you following us?"

"I didn't– I mean I wasn–"

Chloe moved closer. She could see the man was older, his whiskers going grey, and he was balding. He didn't seem to notice her.

Something in Lucifer's voice changed unexpectedly. "What is it you want, hmm?" he purred.

"I…I wa..." The man's expression went from fearful to almost beguiled.

"Lucifer?" Chloe asked hoarsely, trying to make sense of what was happening. Her heart was still racing and she was breathing hard. Lucifer hesitantly moved his head just a fraction, as if to acknowledge he'd heard her.

The stranger glanced at Chloe, and his expression changed again. Lucifer shook him, and tilted his head to get back into the man's line of vision.

Lucifer continued to hold tight, his gaze focused on the man's face. "C'mon. You know you want to tell me." 

Chloe watched as an oddly calm expression passed over the man's face. 

"What is it you desire?" Lucifer asked.

" _ I want to know what happened to my friend _ ."

Lucifer's grip slipped a little, and as Chloe moved yet closer she could see a look of puzzlement on his face.

"What friend?" Chloe asked.

The man started shaking his head, his eyes closed. "No. No, I shouldn't have…"

Lucifer let out an annoyed sigh. "All right, we'll see about finding out what happened to your friend, but first you’re going to need to answer my…" 

Lucifer loosened his grip on the man, just slightly. He turned toward Chloe with a frown. "We are  _ friends _ , aren’t we?”

Chloe stared at him with wide eyes. She nodded slowly, feeling as if she were losing her mind.

Lucifer looked delighted. “Ah. Lovely!” He turned back to the man, tightening his grip again, holding him back up another inch higher.

“Right, so, in exchange for letting you keep your arms and helping you with your friend, you will need to answer any questions that my friend, Miss Decker, here deigns to ask you. Deal?”

The man nodded furiously.

“Um. Well, first, tell us who your friend is." Chloe took another step forward.

The man frowned. “That’s not a ques—"

Lucifer’s face scrunched up in irritation as he picked the man up a bit and slammed him back down against the wall, knocking the air out of him. Chloe jerked at the movement and sound.

"All right! Sorry. Hofmeister. Nick Hofmeister."

"What does your friend Nick have to do with you following us?" 

"I was trying to figure out why he attacked you."

Chloe's blood ran cold and she wanted to sit down right where she stood. Instead, she looked at Lucifer. His jaw moved with disgust, his arm tensed, and she could tell he was about to lift and slam the man again. She took a few steps forward and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Lucifer. Lucifer, let him down."

Lucifer twitched and the man dropped, but only a little more. Lucifer's fist stayed firm at the fellow's neck.

"You won't run, will you?" She asked the man, with more gentleness than she felt. "You'll answer questions as you promised?"

The man nodded then glanced hesitantly up and down at Lucifer and swallowed. "I swear."

Lucifer's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he loosened his hold once more, this time letting the man slowly slide back to having his feet on the ground. It took another few seconds before Lucifer's hand no longer held a fistful of shirt.

"Your friend,  _ Nick _ , h-he was the one with the knife?" Chloe's own voice sounded far away to her, as if someone else was speaking.

The short fellow hesitated, but then nodded up at her. "Yes. And now he's dead."

"Your friend died in a prison riot," Lucifer said, his voice clipped.

"Sure he did. Look, Nick wouldn't have hurt anybody. He may have done some bad things, but he wouldn't just randomly knife some lady. I swear it!"

"Unfortunately, your word contradicts the small matter of reality." Lucifer huffed and straightened his jacket. Chloe had to agree with him on that.

"If you know he died in the riot, what do you mean you want to find out what happened to him?"

The man sighed, and slouched, his back up against the wall again. "Nick and me - we work, well that is, we  _ worked _ odd jobs for the paper together. Finding out information, looking for the overlooked. We look for the crumbs that keep the papers selling. No bylines or anything, but we do our bit and make ourselves a living."

"You're scavengers." Lucifer said, gesturing as he spoke. "Kicking corpses of stories til something shiny falls out, am I right?"

The man looked to the ground. 

"You and Nick were working together. Then what?" Chloe prompted, placing her fingertips gently on Lucifer's forearm to quell him.

"Well, Nick had found this street kid he was kind of looking out for, right? Gave him a coin here and there, kept an eye out for him. Only the boy got into some kind of trouble with somebody - somebody major - and Nick was worried. The last thing I knew, Nick was thinking of going to see if he could make a deal with the fella, bring him round to leaving the boy be. But then he…."

"Then he what?"

"Well." The man rubbed a hand over his smooth scalp. "Then he sprang out with a knife at you, lady. But you have to believe me, that wasn't who Nick was! I know there has to be more to the story! He wouldn't have hurt anyone like that unless he was under duress! I swear, it has to be connected to the kid somehow."

Lucifer was frowning and he looked over at her. Chloe returned his glance.

"I hate to say it, but I think this hairless rat might actually be telling the truth."

Chloe nodded. She did too, which is why the knot in her stomach had only grown.

Lucifer looked the man over. "Why follow us then?"

"I didn't get anywhere tailing the kid. I was trying to figure out what Nick's motive was for targeting the lady. See if he knew something about her. Nick said the kid was in trouble with somebody big."

Chloe scoffed.

"You can't tell me, milord," the man's voice dropped as he took a step forward and appealed to Lucifer, "you don't find it strange that a fella attacks the police chief's daughter and winds up dead before trial?"

Chloe's hand sprang out and connected with the man's cheek in a hard slap. Lucifer whooped out a laugh. 

"Miss Decker!" Lucifer laughed again. "Oh, do that again!"

She recoiled and stepped back, rubbing the burning sting from her palm with her other hand. Despite her inconceivable action, anger was coursing through her shaking limbs like white hot lava. 

"How  _ dare _ you," she growled. "The fact of the matter is that this Nick Hofmeister tried to take my life, and I am only still standing thanks to my companion here. He would never have been in that riot in the first place had he not attacked anyone. And you dare accuse my father of conspiring violence?"

"Forgive me," the man said, not meeting her eyes.

"Yes, well, I think I've heard just about enough, haven't you, Miss Decker?"

Chloe's mouth twisted. She nodded once, sharply, and looked away from them both.

"A deal's a deal though," Lucifer said flatly. "I guarantee we will get to the bottom of why this Hofmeister did what he did. Then you'll know what happened to your friend. I won't guarantee you'll like the answers you've sought, though." 

Chloe was aware of Lucifer grabbing the man again and escorting him away, but she was staring blindly at the old hat in the dusty road. Her ears were all but ringing with the different emotions clanging through her head. She wrung her hands together.

She was vaguely aware of Lucifer speaking.

"And before you think of following Miss Decker again, or causing her any harm...I am  _ not any mere man to be played with _ . Understood?"

"I...y-you... you're...I-I-I'm s-so sorry, forgive m-me, please I…"

Chloe looked back in time to see the man, several feet away from Lucifer, turn and run off into the distance, his face pale and drawn. She was still frowning as Lucifer approached her.

"Miss Decker, are you all right?"

She was still tense all over, but she nodded. She let her hands fall to her sides.

"Do you –"

"Let's get to Dante's before we're any further delayed, Lucifer." 

Lucifer gave her a small, sweet smile and moved to let her grasp his arm. If she held on a little tighter than usual, he was enough of a gentleman not to mention it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia time!
> 
> Los Angeles' first permanent bridge was built in 1873, when AU Chloe was a child. The first street car, horse-drawn, came a year later. 
> 
> In 1870, the population of L.A. was only 5,728, but by 1890 it had rocketed to 50,395. By 1900 it was 102,479. 
> 
> The signs Chloe sees are based on real signs from photos of the city around this timeframe. One of the 5 cent lager beers sold then was Anheuser-Busch.
> 
> The guy they're talking to is listed simply as Bald Paparazzo on IMDB. 😁 (He's the one who nearly gets punched in 1x02, who wants to win a Pulitzer, in case that isn't clear.)


	14. Chapter 14

Soon enough, Chloe could see the Pacific. The landscape where they were was still somewhat undeveloped. After a quick scan of the terrain, Lucifer discovered a worn down slope among the chaparral, which led from where they were to the beach below. He gently helped Chloe to the bottom of it. 

Her skirt hem was ankle length for its intended use of walking, but her ensemble wasn't made for traipsing through underbrush on the walk. Chloe suspected she was going to need to be able to explain a few holes.

Once they reached the shore, the two of them still walked side by side, but were separated due to how the sand affected their gaits.

In the near distance, where there was a rockier embankment, a boardwalk crossed over and out toward the water. They would have to pass under it on their way along the coast. There were a handful of fishermen sitting atop it, cleaning fish and laughing. Plenty of interested birds were paying close attention and circling overhead. 

Beyond that, Chloe could make out a large bathhouse and a grouping of tiny shanties. Several crowds of people were out enjoying the day. Only a handful wore swimming costumes and dared venture into the water, though, it seemed. She squinted, wondering where Dante's might be.

Almost as if reading her mind, Lucifer pointed ahead and said, "You can't see it from here, but Dante's is on a pier just past that bathhouse. Not far at all, really." He smiled before sliding his hands into his trouser pockets.

"We won't have missed the reservation, will we?" As she spoke, she watched as several gulls dove near the water before soaring back up on the air currents, and then glanced at him.

Lucifer's lips turned down drastically and he shook his head. "Doesn't matter, really. I always have a table held for me regardless. I just like to let them know ahead of time when I can, as it makes things quicker."

Chloe's brows went up. "Impressive." She remembered once again that Lucifer wasn't just some ordinary friend,  _ no mere man _ , as he'd told the man in the alley, but a man with a title and power. Lucifer was a force to be reckoned with, seemingly the complete opposite of her. 

"One of the joys of being a lord, I suppose."

Lucifer made a face she couldn't altogether interpret. "In this case, it was rather more of an agreement. I, er, sort of helped them get their start."

"Oh." The sea wind played with her already loosened hair. She pulled some stray strands away from her eyes, tucking them as best she could behind her ear. Then she clasped her hands behind her as she walked. 

Several moments passed, without either of them speaking. Chloe wasn't sure what to say to Lucifer. She most definitely did not want to talk about the strange follower or the attack which had prompted him to tail them. 

She really ought to talk about the details they'd obtained from Candy, which neither of them had mentioned since the carriage. That theft was the sole reason she'd agreed to come out with Lucifer today, after all.

Wasn't it?

She glanced at him, noting the sharp profile of his nose against the blue of the sky. Another glance to take in bright, brown eyes that seemed to her to hold as many surprises and as much depth as the ocean itself, when they weren't dancing with insouciant mischief.

Those deep brown eyes moved toward her suddenly and she looked away with a quick inhale. She licked her lips and swallowed, quickly glancing up at the boardwalk as they neared it, then out to the ocean again.

"It's beautiful here," Chloe murmured.

"Tis," Lucifer replied softly.

"Miss Deck –"

"Lucif –"

They both let out a nervous laugh at their speaking in unison. Lucifer ran a hand along the back of his neck and Chloe pressed her lips together in a hard line.

"You first." Lucifer gestured towards her.

"I um, I was just going to ask if you knew why Jimmy Barnes thought you might have this so-called magic sword."

Lucifer made a disgusted noise. "I haven't a clue. I suppose I've bought and sold and dealt in enough various relics, that one could make some assumptions about my collection. But I mean - an all-powerful, mythical weapon? That's pushing the limits of common sense, even for Jimmy Barnes.”

Chloe frowned and slowed down. “Mythical weapon… Mythical weapon - why does that seem familiar?”

“What do you mean?”

Chloe shook her head, and shrugged. “I can't quite place why that's sticking out to me." She sighed. "It's very much like, well, do you ever have that sensation of knowing a word you want to use, and you can’t quite form it? You can feel it right there at the edge, on the tip of your tongue, but it won't quite come?”

Lucifer smirked and Chloe held a hand up, her eyes squinted nearly shut. “ _ Don’t _ make a joke.” 

A flash of disappointment crossed his face before he brightened again and smiled at her. “You learn quick.” His voice was warm and he glanced over her appreciatively.

Chloe laughed, with a fond roll of her eyes. “I just feel like that phrase -” Chloe gasped and turned, catching Lucifer by the sleeve. “Carmen Grant! Lucifer, Carmen Grant.” She continued to walk excitedly, but backwards so she could face him. Despite the ankle length cut, she caught up her skirt and petticoat in her fists to keep them from tripping her.

“What?”

“Carmen Grant!" 

Lucifer's expression soured, his brow lifting, and Chloe realized repeating the name wasn't particularly helpful. 

"Sorry. Carmen Grant was in the same group of people I was in, when you and I met at the ball. One of your guests."

Lucifer frowned blankly.

"He was standing with Grey Cooper?”

“I don’t remember…”

"Older, with a receding hairline?" Chloe stopped walking, and Lucifer stalled as well. She was vaguely aware of nearby voices from the boardwalk, and the growing sound of birds.

"He'd just gotten back from a speaking tour of the northeast," Chloe added.

“Oh! That smarmy lecturer chap? What about him?”

“He said he’d just done a series of talks about mythical weapons. That's why it's ringing a bell. And Lucifer, he isn’t just a lecturer - he  _ buys and sells antiques _ .”

"Oh, does he now?" Lucifer's expression darkened even as he grinned. "I think perhaps we should pay him a little visit soon, then, don't – watch out!"

Lucifer sprung forward, and Chloe's hands shot up reflexively. He pressed into her whole body. Scooping one arm beneath her knees and wrapping the other against her shoulders, he held her tight against him as he lifted her and spun them both round.

There was a wet slap of sound, a shout, and a dull thump, but they honestly didn't pull much of Chloe's attention. She was too busy with the sensation of Lucifer slowly guiding her back down to her feet, his arm gliding up past her thighs and bustle pad to rest his hand in the middle of her back.

Her own hands were caught between where their chests pressed against one another. She could feel his heart beating beneath one palm.

"Shit! Is the lady okay?" A rough voice shouted from above them. 

They were in the shade of the boardwalk, fully beneath it now. Lucifer looked at Chloe and she tried to piece together what had happened. Instead she got lost in watching the jump of Lucifer's pulse in his neck and the feeling of him still wrapped protectively around her. Her breathing sped up even further and she bit gently at the inside of her bottom lip.

"You ok?" Lucifer's gaze pinned her to the spot even more than his arms.

Chloe tried to find her voice as she stared up at him, but Lucifer was delicately and adroitly rearranging the strands of hair that had fallen over her cheek. She gave up on speaking and simply nodded and blinked.

"She is," Lucifer yelled up to the voice, leaning back slightly even as he caressed her hair into place, so as not to deafen her. Then his face turned angry and he raised his chin to yell at the underside of the boardwalk above them. "No bloody thanks to you!"

"So sorry sir! Sorry, miss! I hope nothing splashed you!" Voices continued above them, but Chloe ignored them.

"W-what exactly just…?"

"A large bucket knocked over." Lucifer glanced behind himself. "Dirty seawater and bits of fish," he added. Turning back to her, he asked, "You're all right? You're sure?"

Chloe nodded again as she looked into Lucifer's concerned brown eyes. "Yes," she breathed. She hadn't moved her hands from his body, nor had he taken his from her. He was warm and fit comfortably against her in a way she hadn't imagined.

She would probably be imagining it a lot going forward, she realized.

He tucked another strand of hair away, grazing his thumb against her skin. Her body, with little input from the sensible part of her brain, moved in reaction. She pushed up, both chasing the sensation of his hand and in search of his lips, but the sand shifted beneath her traitorously. All she managed was to push more heavily into him, putting them both just slightly off balance. Her chin nearly bumped against her own hand.

She looked up at him again, part of her willing him to bend down and kiss her. Another part scolded, because that was crazy, of course.

What the hell would she do if he did?

Lucifer looked at her a moment longer, his expression minutely changing in several inexplicable ways. His eyes, dark and heavily lidded, dipped down to her mouth.

His body went lax, settling more into the shape of her, as if he could collapse into her form, never to be seen again. Chloe's lips parted and her chin tilted up of its own accord.

Lucifer's eyes caught hers. And with a look that almost seemed like he'd suddenly recognized her, his muscles tensed even as his grip loosened.

Lucifer moved as if he'd only just realized he still held her and that the contact had burned him.

She very nearly pouted, despite herself. Her hands still lay gently on his chest.

Lucifer cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I should have let go of you sooner. Once I knew you were safe. I didn't, and that isn't –"

“It's all right. I trust you," she whispered.

As she gave him a small, encouraging smile, something in him seemed to harden. His posture stiffened further and an expression struck his features that she couldn't read. 

Lucifer sighed sharply. "You shouldn't." His tone was flat, and he took a step back, cutting away any closeness they still shared.

"Lucifer?"

"I don't lie, Miss Decker, but…" His brow drew down and his mouth quivered. "I haven't told you the full truth either."

Lucifer looked away from her with a harsh move of his head and another small step back. "No, I've been selfishly,  _ cowardly _ keeping that to myself," he muttered. 

Chloe frowned. Lucifer looked back to her. 

"But you deserve to know the truth." He licked his lips. "The  _ real _ truth, much as it may pain me."

Something about the look in his eye gave Chloe goosebumps. She reached out for his hands, driven by an instinctive desire to comfort. He let her take them for a moment, but then shakingly withdrew them.

Lucifer's voice was quiet, but strong. "Miss Decker…" Lucifer's face softened slightly. "Chloe," he breathed her name with a shudder and it sent a shiver through her. 

"I am the Devil. The actual Devil, in the flesh."

Chloe almost laughed at the absurdity, nearly made a joke about his name. But registering the unwavering expression he wore swiftly tore any mirth out of her.

Lucifer had the look of an animal caught in a snare. Antagonistic and hurt, with glistening, sad eyes completely devoid of even a hint of their usual playfulness. It was replaced instead with intensely wild agony.

Hot tears stung at her own eyes as she looked at him. She curled her arms around her waist.

Lucifer adamantly believed what he was saying was the truth. 

What could this man possibly have done that he could say such a thing - so contrary to everything she knew of him - with such vehemence?

Chloe studied him for a moment longer, while his gaze never strayed from her. She realized that, again like an animal in a snare, hidden among the other emotions in Lucifer's eyes was fear. He'd begun to look terrified. Like she was about to strike the life from him.

Chloe might not have known Lucifer long, but she considered what she did know of him. From the rumors to her own experiences.

"Well," she said, carefully mulling over her next words. She licked her lips and swallowed, looking down momentarily to still her own emotions. She remembered Lucifer's haunted look at the art exhibit, when they'd discussed loneliness. Considered how he'd asked her in the alley if they were friends.

She looked back up to find him looking somehow sadder and more resigned.

Haltingly, Chloe found her words. She huskily murmured, "Even that 'enemy of man' had friends, right?" 

She tried to make her voice as steady and light as she could, as she recalled his question from before. Lucifer's eyes rapidly moved across her face. Searching, she guessed, for any hint of duplicity or insincerity. 

She smirked as she began to repeat his earlier words back to him. With a little shrug of one shoulder, she asked, "We are friends, aren't we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? 👀
> 
> .
> 
> (Also, sorry again for the wait. Work deadlines, injuries, migraines, anxiety, depression, and an ice storm all conspired against me the past while. ☹️❤️)


	15. Chapter 15

“But you don't believe me!"

Chloe looked at the blue expanse above her, letting out a harsh sigh. If there was a God, she suspected he was laughing at her.

"I believe that you believe it, Lucifer! Isn't that enough?"

" _ Isn't that _ –? Miss Decker, that isn't the same thing at all."

Chloe stopped in her tracks, nearly making Lucifer, who was rapidly chasing after her as she stalked across the sand, knock into her. His arms went wide as he caught his balance, his lit cigarette nearly sent flying. He looked pained, but Chloe didn't understand why.

They had been closing in on the bathhouse before Lucifer had intuited that Chloe accepted his claims, but didn't quite truly believe in their validity. 

He had been offended, of all things.

It apparently wasn't enough to believe him capable of being so dastardly as to be the Devil - though in reality, she still had her skepticism about even that. No, to him it was not enough, she must be convinced he was, beyond any doubt, the real Devil of time immemorial. 

It had been the topic of conversation as they made their way past the bathhouse, despite the throngs of people, and even past the shanties. They were nearly to the pier that housed Dante's and she'd grown tired of it.

"I'll say again, I fully believe that you believe you are the actual Devil, Lucifer. And I believe that you are telling me the truth as you understand it. But, I'm sorry, I simply don't take God and the Devil and Heaven and Hell as fact. Not anymore than I do Hamlet or Oberon or...or…"

"Julius Caesar? King Henry?" Lucifer offered, sarcastically, his dark gaze pointed.

Chloe narrowed her own gaze and puckered her lips sourly at him, letting out an exasperated near-growl of a sigh. It was undignified, but she rather felt undignified just then.

" _ Lucifer _ . I am tired. I am hungry. I have sand in my shoes, grating against my stockings. Can we please put a halt to this conversation? At least until we're seated at the restaurant?"

Lucifer ran his free hand through his dark curls, making them even wilder and more un-coiffed than the strong ocean breeze had managed. His shoulders relaxed, the fight leaving him, and Chloe's muscles lost tension just at the sight. He watched her for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face.

"All right!" His hands went up in surrender. "Fine. We'll drop it for now." He looked at her seriously, but without any rancor. "But I  _ am _ the Devil." 

He turned and proceeded to walk past her, sucking a final drag off his cigarette before tossing it aside, half unsmoked, towards the wet sand and the tide. Chloe watched him go, shaking her head, and rubbing her temple.

"Aren't you coming?" Lucifer sounded genuinely confused as he turned back to her.

Chloe sighed and dropped her forehead into her palm. "Yes." She rolled her shoulders and followed after him.

\--

Dante's had looked fancy enough from the outside, but it was nothing compared to the interior. The side of the building that faced the direction from which they'd come was short enough that Chloe had mistakenly assumed it was a smaller place, built into a line of other businesses. Instead, the whole structure, long and narrow, was Dante's.

It was possibly as grand as any restaurant she'd eaten in previously, despite the unassuming locale and name.

The man at the front looked at them, aghast. Chloe felt like he kept casting dubious glances at her especially. Likely taking in the messy remains of her chignon, her dusty and sandy dress, and the windburn-pink of her cheeks, she thought. Deciding she wasn't their kind of customer in the least. 

Chloe had to admit some small gratification in how he looked just as unsettled by Lucifer's appearance.

"Do you have a reservation, signor?" Despite the slight Italian accent, the implied  _ '...because I sincerely hope you don't' _ was obvious enough in his tone. After the day she'd had, it was almost enough to send Chloe into a fit of giggles.

She managed to bite her lip and look to the floor to stave them off.

"I have a table. Lord Lucifer Morningstar." Lucifer sniffed and tried to smooth back his hair with one hand, as he purveyed the surroundings. He was clearly uninterested in the customary niceties.

"I'm very sorry, signor, but you've missed your reservation. By quite some time." The man looked up from a book of names and appointments. "We do not have a table for you."

Lucifer's attention snapped, lightning quick, to the man behind the desk. "What's your name?"

"Amadeo, sir."

"Mmm." Lucifer's face melted from hurried annoyance to suave charm. "Tell me, Amadeo, do you like your job here?"

Amadeo gave a puzzled frown. "Yes, signor, which is why –"

"Is it what you really want, though, hmm? Surely there's something more you'd like to do with your life? Something you really desire?"

"I...I would like to be an accountant."

It was Lucifer's turn to look aghast. "Dear Dad, why?" He looked the man up and down as if he were suddenly emanating a terrible smell. Amadeo shook his head.

"Lord Morningstar! Benvegnüu!”

Lucifer and Chloe turned in unison. A well dressed man with a heavily styled mustache approached them. “Ah, Lorenzo!” Lucifer smiled broadly.

“My old friend! Bon doppodisnâ! I was afraid I would not be seeing you today!" Something in Lorenzo’s face changed when he seemed to realize Chloe was with Lucifer. "Ah, capiscio! No doubt you have been busy today.”

Chloe managed a scoffing sound before a lively exchange began happening between Lucifer and Lorenzo, who Chloe guessed was the restaurateur. She had no idea what the exchange was, as it was happening in what she assumed must be Italian, though it sounded strange to her ears. 

What seemed to be a heated debate then started with Amadeo, who was seemingly being chastised.

"Ah, ignore Amadeo, he is new and ...what's the phrase?” Lorenzo turned to Chloe and smiled. “He can't see the forest for the trees, no? Anyway, come." Lorenzo patted Lucifer on the back. "Your regular table is of course empty and ready for you. I will escort you both personally."

Chloe wasn’t sure what she had expected, but Lucifer’s ‘regular table’ came as a surprise regardless. Off from any other tables and closer to the kitchen than other patrons sat, was a very private alcove. Two sides were walled in by cream colored plaster walls. It was further hidden and made cozier by the addition of several large potted plants, surrounding the table in a lush, dark green. 

On the third side of the nook were large windows, freshly cleaned she suspected, which faced out to the water, no hint of beach or pier to be seen. 

The table was big enough to seat at least four, but had only two chairs, both with plush, bright blue velvet cushions on the seats. They were seated so both could see the food being brought to them and also take in the view of the ocean, Chloe to Lucifer's right hand side.

Satisfied that they were properly seated and being taken care of, Lorenzo made apologies that he must leave them to take care of further business. A waiter almost instantly appeared and proffered menus. Instead of taking them, Lucifer looked at Chloe. “Do you mind if I order?”

Chloe motioned silently for him to go ahead, figuring he would know best what was good. He proceeded to order in Italian and it almost sounded as if he were reciting the whole menu.

Towards the end, he seemed to ask which year for a wine and accept the waiter’s suggestion, but Chloe wasn’t positive. Once the waiter was gone, Lucifer turned back to her. With a flick of his wrists he adjusted his suit jacket and smiled. 

“I hope you’re as hungry as I am; I ordered quite a bit.”

“You speak Italian.” Which was a ridiculous thing to say, she realized instantly, as obviously he knew that.

“Technically, that was Zeneize dialect, but yes, simply put, I speak Italian." Lucifer fiddled with his silverware as he looked at her. "I speak every language, though. One of the benefits of being the Devil.”

“Right,” she said with a conspiratory smirk and narrowed eyes. Back on that again now that they were seated. He'd obviously taken her literally.

“Do you?’

“Do I what?”

“Speak Italian?”

“No. You honestly expect me to believe you speak  _ all  _ languages?”

"Peut-être mangerons-nous quelque chose de français la prochaine fois." He drummed his long fingers on the table. "Azt akarod, hogy magyarul beszéljek?" He raised his brows at her. "Vielleicht sprichst du Deutsch?" He smiled then, flirtatious mischief playing in his eyes. "Dacă aș spune cât de frumos arăți acum... m-ai înțelege?"

Chloe gave him an astonished smile as he seemed to recite four different languages to her. "I still don't believe you speak  _ every _ language, but I have to admit I'm impressed." 

She wondered though if he were only teasing her. How would she know if he was speaking anything but gibberish in any language she didn't speak? She simply wouldn't, and he was clever enough to know that.

"நீங்கள் மனிதர்களும் உங்கள் மொழிகளும்." 

Chloe stared at him.

Lucifer laughed and leaned back in his chair, stretching out his legs. "அந்த கோபுரம் நிச்சயமாக விஷயங்களை மாற்றியது."

"What was that?" Chloe still looked at him with wide eyes. 

"The oldest language you humans still speak."

Before she could respond, the waiter arrived with a bottle of what appeared to be very old, and very expensive, wine. He had also brought several kinds of fresh, hot flat bread. Lucifer unceremoniously took the bottle and glasses and began pouring the wine himself.

Meanwhile, the waiter informed Chloe there were several different versions of fugassa - which she recognized as focaccia - and the other bread was called farinata. A second waiter appeared with a salad for them both, then a third waiter, carrying a dish of plump olives and a large platter covered with what seemed to be sardines, prosciutto, salame, and several kinds of nuts and cheeses. 

As quickly as they'd appeared they left, and it was suddenly quiet without the clinking of dishes. 

Her tamale long gone, Chloe's mouth was actually watering at the sight before her. If this was only the start of it, maybe Lucifer really had ordered the whole menu.

They began eating in near silence, only a few murmurs about the food. It continued that way for a bit. Chloe could see the waves crashing outside, but could not hear them. The noise of other diners was a dull roar, with no single voice or sound carrying to where they were seated. It was cozy and it relaxed her.

Chloe watched Lucifer as she chewed at the last piece of farinata. A question bothered her as she swallowed.

“Lucifer…"

"Yes, Miss Decker?"

"What did you do to that newspaperman in the alley? And the fellow here, Amadeo?”

“What do you mean?”

“You asked them what they wanted. But they both got an odd look when you did. And they answered you rather earnestly.”

He took a gulp of his wine, flashing dimples at her as he swallowed.

“Perks of being the Devil, Miss Decker." He wiped at his mouth with the napkin. "I have, well, let's say it's a certain skill set.”

Chloe squinted at him. “Mmm.” She took another sip of her wine.

Lucifer sighed and tilted his head to gaze at her, his head nearly touching his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at her, a line forming between his brows. “You really are having a hard time getting on board with this whole Devil thing, aren’t you?”

Chloe gave him a flat look and he sighed.

“So, you’re the actual Devil?" 

“Yes.” He steepled his fingers and looked steadily at her. Not a muscle of his face twitched.

“And you’ve decided to settle down here, in Los Angeles.”

“Yes.”

“And spend your day solving crime with a policeman’s daughter.”

He opened his mouth and an aborted sound came out before he clamped it shut again. 

The waiter came to clear away dishes and bring more food. Lucifer refilled the wine glasses.

He frowned at Chloe, as he picked up his fresh glass. “Well, when you say it like that it just sounds silly.” He adjusted his collar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was researching other things, I discovered that unlike the east coast, the majority of Italian immigrants to Los Angeles in this time period were from northern Italy - many from the Liguria region with its capital of Genoa. The dialect that Lucifer speaks and references, and the phrases the restaurant owner uses are from that region, at least as best as I could match through mad Googling. It's a dialect which appears to be dying out a bit, sadly.
> 
> Lucifer speaks 5 languages in total when speaking to Chloe. One sentence each in French, Hungarian, German, and Romanian. He then teases her further by speaking Tamil (which is in fact recognized as the longest surviving language in the world. I considered translating it into the Latin-based letters, but I wanted it to be as different looking to most readers as it might been different sounding to Chloe.) 
> 
> This is what Lucifer says at first, impressing Chloe (I hope! Please correct me if you speak/write the languages, I'm relying on Google Translate 😅):
> 
> Maybe we'll eat something French next time. Do you want me to speak Hungarian? Maybe you speak German? If I were to say how beautiful you look now ... would you understand me? 
> 
> Then, in Tamil, (again, I *hope*) he says:
> 
> You humans and your languages. That tower definitely changed things.
> 
> More of their lunch date in the next chapter! 😍

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you and lots of love to all my Lucifan Twitter peeps who have been a bright spot in 2020 and who encouraged me while I've been writing this.
> 
> ((Also eternal gratitude as always to wannaliveindeansdimples for her beta-reading, advice, and various writerly discussions.))


End file.
